L'école des Pirates!
by Kuina Spirit
Summary: Quand Luffy et sa bande débarquent dans son école, la vie d'Anna va bousculer. Qui sont ces si étranges nouveaux qui ne suivent rien du règlement? Et surtout, d'où viennent-ils... et pourquoi? (Finie)
1. Intro et chapitre 1

Bonjour à vous, lecteurs égarés... Soyez les bienvenus ! Vous avez atterri par mégarde sur ma fic !XD Une fiction sur One Piece, à l'ambiance assez humoristique... Peut être certains d'entre vous ont déjà vu cette histoire, puisque je l'ai déjà mise sur des sites One Piece, sous le pseudo de Kuina Spirit. Maintenant, petit exercice avant de commencer :

Imaginez vous dans une école 'pourrie'... C'est simple non ? Ensuite, imaginez vous être l'un de ses élèves. Ca y est ? Vous êtes prêts ! Bonne lecture !

P.s : Les commentaires sont les bienvenus

P.p.s : J'essaierai de faire régulièrement les mises à jour pour les autres chapitres !

**Introduction :**

DRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG !!!

La journée scolaire commençait. 8 heures du matin, début des cours. Anna soupira, maudissant cette maudite sonnerie, significative d'une dure journée de labeur et d'ennuie, au milieu des profs concourrant pour le prix quotidien du « qui a été le plus sadique aujourd'hui ? »... Bref, une journée comme les autres. Début des cours : Mathématiques, avec M. Décompte, son prof principal par la même occasion.

« Déléguée, cahier de texte ! »

Anna se leva, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres. C'était elle la déléguée, tout simplement parce que les autres élèves, plus fainéants les uns que les autres, dont le sadisme des profs avaient déteint sur eux, avaient choisi Anna, qui venait d'arriver au début de l'année. La fille déambula dans les couloirs de l'école, bien triste avec ses murs de béton, les chewing-gums collés sur les murs et parfois au sol. Bref, une vraie porcherie. Elle arriva devant l'armoire des cahiers de texte des différentes classes, et prit celui la concernant, puis retourna d'un pas nonchalant vers la salle de cours. Elle entra. Etrangement, tous les livres de math étaient rangés dans les sacs des élèves, même les cahiers d'exercices. M. Décompte affichait un air grave.

« Voilà... Je vais pouvoir vous informer de certains faits... Je vous prie de garder le silence ! »

Les quelques élèves qui bavardaient des dernières chaussures achetées par leur meilleur ami d'une autre classe se turent.

« Une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle... Nous allons commencer par la mauvaise... »

Silence pesant dans la classe.

« Certains d'entre vous ont dû en entendre parler. Il y a dans la salle des professeurs une machine à café... Un élève, renvoyé à l'heure où nous parlons, l'a trafiqué... et a mis des produits chimiques à la place des boissons, et a légèrement dévié le jet, pour qu'il arrose copieusement les mains des professeurs. En tout, six professeurs envoyés à l'hôpital, et d'autres souffrant d'un début de dépression nerveuse... Bien entendu, nous avons trouvé des remplaçants... »

Déjà, des chuchotements résonnèrent dans la classe. Anna put distinguer des « Et si on faisait le coup de la chaise qui cède sous leur poids ? » bref, elle soupira.

« Passons à la bonne nouvelle, reprit M. Décompte. Je vous annonce l'arrivée de cinq nouveaux élèves dans notre lycée-internat... »

C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte.

« En parlant du loup » sourit M. Décompte.

La porte s'ouvrit... des éclats de rire retentirent dans la classe. Un garçon, avec un chapeau de paille vissé sur la tête, short en jean, chemise rouge boutonnée. Il éclata également de rire, faisant taire par la même occasion les élèves moqueurs.

« Wouah ! C'est qui ce cinglé ? Murmura un élève.

- C'est une bande de ouf ceux là !!! » S'exclama son voisin à mi-voix.

Le nouveau riait toujours... jusqu'à ce qu'une rousse le frappe sur la tête. Anna regarda les garçons de sa classe, qui commençaient à baver sur leur bureau.

« Luffy, arrête de faire le crétin !!! »

Puis entra un jeune homme assez musclé, qui attira l'attention d'Anna, surtout qu'il avait les cheveux verts, et trois boucles d'oreilles sur son oreille gauche. Vint le tour d'un garçon au teint basané, aux lèvres bombées et au long nez, habillé d'une salopette, un bandana jaune à carreau vissé sur sa tête, et des lunettes de visée posée sur le haut du crâne.

« Bonjour !!! Je suis l'intelligent Capitaine Pipo ! Celui dont le QI surpasse celui d'Einstein !!! »

Puis rentra un jeune homme blond, sourcils en vrille, une longue mèche de cheveux cachant l'un de ses yeux. Par rapport au autre, c'était lui le mieux habillé. Lorsqu'il entra, il regarda les filles de la classe d'un air amoureux.

« Mais c'est le paradis cette école !!! »

M. Décompte regarda d'un air interrogateur la bande d'hurluberlus qui venait d'arriver. Il se ressaisit en faisant un bruyant raclement de gorge.

« Hum... Monkey D. Luffy, Nami, Roronoa Zorro, Pipo et Sandy... Voilà... vos nouveaux camarades de classes. »

Silence pesant. Une mouche arriva à se faire entendre. Puis le dénommé Luffy fit un sourire parfaitement crétin.

« Héhé, bonjour tout le monde !!! Ca va être cool !!! »

C'est alors que M. Décompte sembla remarquer quelques objets appartenant aux nouveaux, qui était interdit...

« Pas de casqu... chapeau sur la tête en cours... de même, les armes blanche du type cou... katanas sont interdits dans l'établissement... ainsi que les boules puantes...

- Ce sont des œufs pourris ! Corrigea Pipo.

- Cela revient au même... toussota M. Décompte. Veuillez ôter votre chapeau, Luffy. »

Luffy ouvrit de grands yeux, comme si le prof avait parlé une autre langue. Nami s'approcha de M. Décompte.

« Je serais vous, j'essaierai de ne pas sortir de telles phrases... Ils risqueraient de très mal le prendre... »

Le pauvre professeur regarda la bande de nouveaux. Zorro affichait un sourire sadique, le faisant déglutir avec difficulté.

« ... Déléguée,... faites leur visiter l'école. »

Anna demeura bouche bée, se levant hésitante. La fille fit signe à la bande de les suivre. Ceux-ci la regardaient d'un air qui se voulait rassurant, mais cela ne la mit que plus mal à l'aise. Elle avait compris que dorénavant, plus rien ne serait pareil dans l'école...

**CHAPITRE 1 : Visite ! Anna et les cinq nouveaux déchaînés !**

« Fais pas cette tête, Anna Chan ! s'exclama Sandy en voyant la mine déconfite d'Anna.

- ...

- Elle est peut-être muette ! Dit Luffy.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Dit Pipo. Comment elle aurait été nommée déléguée sinon ?

- Euh... Il y a des cours qui ont lieu en ce moment... »Murmura Anna.

Trop tard. Des portes étaient ouvertes, laissant voir des têtes de profs, sourcils froncés, têtes plus sadiques que jamais.

« VOUS ALLEZ LA METTRE EN SOURDINE ??? IL Y A DES COURS !!!

- Désolée, M. Papoli... » Dit à mi-voix Anna, honteuse, tandis que le professeur claqua la porte de sa salle de cours en la fermant.

Quelle journée. La première phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit fut « j'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi aujourd'hui... » Luffy ne semblait pas avoir compris, sifflotant joyeusement dans les couloirs, faisant une fois de plus monter à leurs oreilles la douce voix de M. Papoli.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça avec vous, vos profs ? Demanda Zorro.

- Hélas, oui... soupira Anna.

- Eh bah ! Ca ne doit pas être gai tous les jours ! S'exclama Pipo.

- C'est vrai... Et cette école est tellement nulle que les élèves n'en font qu'à leur tête, essayant à maintes reprises de faire des « accidents de travail » pour les professeurs. C'est naze comme on dirait.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! Rit Luffy.

- Et si les profs nous cherchent des crosses, on va leur montrer ! S'exclama Sandy. Surtout s'ils t'en cherchent, Anna Chan !

- Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Chuchota Anna à Nami.

- Oui, ricana la rousse. J'avoue qu'au début, j'avais du mal à les supporter !... C'est comme les cours : au début, c'est indigeste, et après ça peut aller ! »

Anna resta silencieuse. Mais d'où venaient ils pour prendre tout à la légère comme cela ? Ses pensées furent écourtées par la voix de M. Papoli

« MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER ??? »

----

« WOUAH !!! TROP CLASSE ! »

Luffy sauta sur le premier lit qu'il rencontra. Anna venait d'ouvrir la porte du dortoir des quatre garçons. L'école faisait également internat. La pièce n'était pas très vaste, mais pas petite non plus. Des lits superposés, une chambre pour quatre personnes. Une table au milieu de la pièce, avec quatre chaises. Les affaires des quatre garçons avaient déjà été menées là.

« Pas mal du tout » dit Zorro.

Il s'allongea sur l'un des lits, et s'endormit presque directement, tandis que Luffy et Pipo commençaient une bataille de polochons. Anna : mode manga, version grosse goutte derrière la tête.

« Merci de nous avoir conduit jusque là, Anna Chan ! Dit Sandy.

- De rien, dit Anna, rouge de honte.

- Et moi ? dit Nami.

- Direction l'aile des filles... Et vous quatre !!! Je vous préviens, vous devrez être en cours cet après midi ! »

Un oreiller passa juste à côté de la tête Anna pour percuter le mur du couloir. Nami tira la pauvre déléguée surmenée hors de l'aile des dortoirs des garçons.

« Bon. Tu as vu en gros ces quatre zouaves à l'œuvre, dit Nami. Il faudra vous y habituer en cours !

- Si ça continue comme ça, ils vont directement se retrouver à la porte... »

Nami grimaça.

« Il ne faudrait pas... Surtout pas...

- Et pour quelle raison ? »

Nami sembla réaliser qu'elle avait parlé.

« Ah euh non rien... C'est juste qu'on a eu du mal à trouver un établissement voulant nous accepter ! C'est tout... »

Anna soupira. Elles étaient arrivées dans un couloir, avec pleins de portes, sur lesquelles étaient cloués des pancartes avec le nom des élèves.

« Aide moi à chercher où tu es, demanda Anna.

- Ce sera 100 Berrys !

- Euh...

- Je plaisantais ! ; ) »

Et maintenant, c'était le tour des mots pas connu. C'était quoi un Berry ?... La fille regarda les pancartes aux portes.

« Anna ! C'est ici !!! Et je crois que je suis dans la même chambre que toi ! »

Anna ouvrit de grands yeux. Nami était devant la porte de sa chambre !

« Quel cauchemar... » pensa-t-elle.

Elle vérifia quand même les dires de Nami... Elle regarda la pancarte.

**ELEVES :**

**ANNA FLEGMA  
NAMI**

... C'était bien sa journée. Anna ouvrit la porte de la chambre, montrant ce qui fut autrefois son paradis personnel. Il y avait deux lits dans la chambre, deux bureaux et deux chaises. Sur l'un des bureaux, un ordinateur portable était posé. Celui d'Anna. Sur celui d'à côté, un sac était posé, et des cartes enroulées en sortait.

« PAR-FAIT ! s'exclama Nami. J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas de trop que je sois ta colocataire !

-Pas du tout » Dit Anna avec un sourire parfaitement hypocrite.

Nami s'était assise au bureau, sortant des cartes marines.

« Où as-tu déniché ça ???

- C'est moi qui les fais ! » Dit Nami dans un sourire.

Anna s'était approchée, essayant de voir l'une des cartes. Nami s'était empressée de la rouler.

« Secret ! 1 000 Berrys pour les regarder ! »

Anna souleva ses épaules d'un air interrogateur. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je retourne en cours... Je passerais là ce midi pour t'emmener à la cantine. Tu peux utiliser mon ordinateur si tu le souhaites.

- Merci ! Bonne matinée ! »

Anna ferma la porte, se retenant d'hurler de désespoir. Qui étaient ces cinq hurluberlus, venus gâcher sa calme existence ?


	2. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2 : Quand la cantine devient restaurant gastronomique...**

La sonnerie du midi résonna, ce qui ne manqua pas d'alerter Luffy.

« C'EST L'HEURE DE MANGER !!! JE MEURS DE FAIM !!! »

La chambre ne ressemblait plus vraiment à une chambre, mais à un champ de bataille. Des plumes des oreillers et des traversins avaient envahi la pièce. Zorro dormait tranquillement, sous un tas de plumes. Sandy s'était abrité sur un lit en hauteur pour ne pas à se recevoir un coussin sur la tête.

« Bah il était temps ! Je meurs de faim ! »

Il alluma une cigarette, une fois descendu du lit. Pipo lisait le règlement intérieur, une main sur le menton.

« Euh Sandy, il est interdit de fumer...

- Ah ouais ? Où as-tu vu ça ?

-C'est écrit sur le règlem... WAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! »

Sandy venait de passer sa cigarette sur le texte disant que fumer était interdit, laissant une traînée de cendre.

« Bah personne n'aura vu ça, hein !

- C'EST QUAND QU'ON BOUFFE ??? S'exclama Luffy.

- Bah je pense qu'on peut aller voir » proposa Pipo.

Luffy était sorti en courant de la chambre. Sandy souffla un peu de fumée.

« Eh ben... Heureusement qu'Anna nous a montré où était la cantine... Sinon il aurait pété un câble.

- C'est pas nouveau, dit Pipo. On y va aussi ?

- Ouais, bonne idée...

- Zorro, tu te lèves ? C'est l'heure du déjeuner !!! »

Pipo eut pour seule réponse des ronflements.

« Laisse tomber, soupira Sandy. Ce gros fainéant saura bien retrouver sa route pour la cantine.

- Mouais, dit Pipo. Mais tes paroles me rassurent pas tellement. »

Pipo et Sandy sortirent du dortoir. C'est alors que Zorro se réveilla.

« Hum ? J'ai pas entendu la sonnerie du midi ? »

----

Anna et Nami arrivèrent derrière la file d'élèves faisant la queue vers la cantine.

« Que font les autres nouveaux ? demanda Anna.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Nami. Quand il s'agit de manger, ils ne sont pas en retard... »

C'est alors que Luffy arriva comme une fusée dans le hall de la cantine.

« Héhé ! Salut ! Qu'est ce qu'on mange ?

- Je parierai sur la purée d'hier, et le poisson d'il y a deux jours, un steak pas frais ou des petits pois à moitié décongelé... soupira Anna.

- C'est ça cette odeur alors ? demanda Nami.

- DU STEAK ! S'exclama Luffy, qui avait attiré l'attention de quelques élèves qui le regardèrent comme un extraterrestre.

- Euh oui Luffy... Heureux que tu sois déjà content... »

Anna fit une grimace de dégoût. C'est alors que Sandy et Pipo arrivèrent.

« NAMIIIIIIIIIII SAN !!!... C'est quoi cette odeur ?

- La nourriture de l'école, répondit Anna.

- Pouah, dit Sandy en éteignant sa cigarette avec le pied après l'avoir jetée. On va d'abord tester et voir si c'est meilleur que l'odeur.

- En tout cas, ça barre l'odeur de mes œufs pourris, remarqua Pipo.

- Pas la peine d'en rajouter, grogna Anna. Bon, on va faire la queue... »

----

« C'est un vrai labyrinthe cette école ! »

Zorro passait pour la cinquième fois devant le bureau des professeurs.

« J'étais pourtant certain que la cantine était par ici... »

Puis il avança dans le couloir, ouvrant les portes de toutes les classes pour essayer de trouver le self.

----

« Je meurs de faaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiimmmmm... »

Luffy trainait des pieds en avançant dans la queue des élèves, les bras pendant le long du corps, son estomac gargouillant incroyablement fort.

« Encore une vingtaine de minutes de file à peu près, dit Anna en regardant devant les autres élèves en penchant sa tête vers le côté.

- Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps... murmura faiblement Luffy. AH !!! Mais j'ai une idée !

- La nouvelle de l'année ! Ricana Nami. Qu'est ce que tu fais ??? »

Luffy avait penché la tête afin de voir le self.

« Oh mince ! Je vois pas où est la viande ! Par contre, il y a un joli panier de fruits !... Chewing... Grappin ! »

Anna n'en crut pas ses yeux. Le bras de Luffy venait de s'allonger. Les autres élèves, en proie à d'intéressantes discussions sur la pluie et le beau temps ne virent heureusement rien. La main du garçon au chapeau de paille avait attrapée une énorme grappe de raisin avant de revenir à sa position initiale.

« Non mais je rêve ! S'exclama Anna.

- Ben quoi ? dit Luffy la bouche pleine. Ch'mourrais d'faim ! Challais pas attendre !

- Je ne parle pas de ça ! Coupa-t-elle. Comment as-tu fait ça ?

- Chuis élastique ! Dit Luffy en avalant le raisin.

- ...

-Difficile à croire, hein ? Dit Nami. Eh bien tu devras t'y habituer ! »

Maintenant, Anna regardait autour d'elle, s'attendant à voir un petit homme vert surgir de nulle part.

----

« Y A QUELQU'UN ??? »

Zorro était devant le bureau du service de nettoyage.

« HEHO !!! Qui peut me dire où est le self ?

- Pas la peine de crier jeune homme, je suis borgne, pas sourd ! »

Zorro se retourna, voyant un homme pâle comme la mort, bossu, et avec une bosse au dessus d'un œil, la tronche de travers, le regarder. Il était habillé d'une espèce de blouse marron. Sur son épaule, il tenait un balai.

« T'es nouveau mon p'tit choux ? J'suis Igor le Nettoyeur, pour te servir... Tu disais ? »

(Seul ceux qui connaissent Zelda Ocarina Of Time reconnaîtront le clin d'œil !)

----

« Eh bah ! C'était pas trop tôt ! » S'exclama Sandy.

Les quatre vieilles connaissances prirent place à la même table. Anna arriva avec son plateau.

« Bah viens manger avec nous, Anna Chan ! S'exclama Sandy. Tu es la bienvenue à notre table ! Cela fera un soleil de plus pour éclairer mon pauvre cœur envahi de ténèbres.

- Ouais bon ça va, dit Pipo. Tu ne vas pas dire ça à toutes les filles de l'école non plus !

- Euh... Oui oui, j'arrive » Répondit Anna.

Elle s'installa à la même table que les nouveaux. Tous plantèrent en même temps leur fourchette dans un morceau de poisson ou de viande, le portèrent à leur bouche...

« POUAH !!!

- C'EST INFECT !!!

- LA VIANDE RESSEMBLE À DU CAOUTCHOU !!!

- PIPO, JE TE PERMETS PAS DE M'INSULTER !!!

- Euh calmez vous je vous en prie... Murmura Anna qui aurait voulu disparaître sous sa table. On n'est pas tout seul... »

Tous les élèves étaient tournés vers la table des quatre compagnons pas contents, puis retournèrent à leurs plats.

« Faudra vous y habituer, murmura Anna. Euh Sandy ??? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Le jeune homme venait de se lever, son assiette dans la main.

« Pourquoi il va dans les cuisines ? demanda Anna visiblement inquiète.

- A l'origine c'est un cuisinier dans un restaurant, dit Nami. Je pense juste qu'il va partir se plaindre... »

C'est alors q'un des cuisinier vola hors de la cuisine, pour s'affaler sur la table d'une bande d'élèves qui avaient quasiment fini de manger. Sandy apparut à la porte visiblement énervé.

« QUOI ??? Vous dites que c'est tous les jours comme ça ? Bah je vous dis qu'avec moi ça va changer ! Et en plus vous dites que cette nourriture pour porc est bonne ! Nami Chérie mérite bien mieux ! »

Puis Sandy disparut dans les cuisines. Anna avait disparu sous la table, honteuse. Luffy afficha un sourire crétin.

« On va avoir le droit à un vrai repas ! »

----

« Dis grand père, on est bientôt arrivé ? »

Zorro suivait Igor, qui marchait à la vitesse de 10 mètres par minutes.

« T'inquiète pas mon poussin, il y a encore trois longs couloirs à franchir ! On va y arriver ! »

----

Le calme était à peu près revenu dans la cantine. C'est alors que Sandy revint dans le self, des assiettes à la main, marchant élégamment vers la table concernée.

« Assiette aux sept poissons Pour Nami San et Anna Chan. Bon appétit mes anges !

- Et nous ? Dit Pipo.

- Deux minutes » grogna Sandy.

Il repassa la porte à battant, et Anna crut voir un moment un homme avec une cagoule de Panda dans les cuisines.

« Tiens, y avait Pandaman ! Dit Nami à l'adresse d'Anna. T'as eu de la chance de le voir !

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir plongé dans un manga... » Murmura Anna.

Sandy revint avec des assiettes remplies de viandes, la même viande qu'avant, version arrangée et avec de la sauce au poivre.

« Pour vous, bande de blaireaux ! D'ailleurs, tête de choux n'est toujours pas là ? »

----

Fin de la pause du midi, annoncée par la sonnerie de 13h30. Igor continuait d'avancer le couloir, poussa de toutes ses forces une porte à battants.

« Ca y est ! C'est juste là mon p'tit !... P'tit poussin ??? T'es où ? »

Igor put juste voir le distributeur de friandises en tout genre fendu en deux, visiblement par des sabres.

« Bah mince ! Va falloir que je répare ça moi ! »


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3 : Le cours de sport, ou la vague d'affluence à l'infirmerie...**

Luffy, Nami, Pipo, Sandy et Anna arrivèrent au gymnase, en courant, leurs affaires de sport à la main. Anna semblait visiblement inquiète.

« Que se passe t'il ? demanda Pipo.

- Cours de sport... déjà que j'ai horreur de ça..., expliqua Anna. Et en plus, le prof de sport est à l'hôpital en ce moment...

- Et ? Intervint Nami.

- C'est mon jour de chance aujourd'hui...

- Bah alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ! répliqua Luffy en souriant bêtement.

- Crétin, murmura Sandy. Ne t'inquiète pas, Anna Chan ! Vu les sadiques de profs qu'il y a l'air d'avoir ici, je ne vois pas comment le remplaçant pourrait... »

Le professeur remplaçant en question arriva, habillé d'une veste longue et noire, déboutonnée, aux manches rouges à motifs de fleurs, un pantalon mauve pastel, un chapeau coiffant sa tête.

« ... être pire » déglutit Sandy avec difficulté.

Anna regarda la troupe de gais lurons, qui tirait une tête d'enterrement, sauf Nami, qui les regardait d'un air interrogateur.

« Bah qu'est ce qui se passe les gars ? demanda la rousse.

- Pas lui !!! Supplia Pipo. C'est Mimi... C'est Mihawk !

- Salutations, jeunes gens... »

Les trois gars se dressèrent, raides comme des piquets, comme au garde à vous, lorsque Mihawk avait parlé. Nami et Anna ne comprenaient toujours pas.

« Roronoa n'est pas avec vous ?

-NON M'SIEUR ! Répondirent les trois garçons en chœur. L'EST EN R'TARD M'SIEUR !!!

- Bien, dit Mihawk. Je suis fort étonné de vous rencontrer dans cet établissement. Le monde est bien petit. »

Les autres élèves de la classe regardaient le prof, les gars jaloux par la montagne de muscles, les filles craquant littéralement. Mihawk fit signe aux élèves d'aller vers les vestiaires.

« Dépêchez vous, jeunes gens. Les amusements commenceront ainsi plus tôt... »

Sandy faillit suivre le groupe de filles dans les vestiaires féminins, mais fut rapidement renvoyé à coups de pied dont la puissance avait surpris le cuisinier, qui prit la route vers les vestiaires des garçons, avec quelques bleus supplémentaires.

----

« Il est où ce gymnase ??? »

Zorro avait surgi dans environ trois cours d'autres classes pensant enfin trouver le gymnase... mais il fut renvoyé balader par les profs des classes, dont M. Papoli.

« LUFFY ??? RAMENE TOI CRETIN !!!... Nami ?... Pipo ?... Blondinet ?...

- LAFERME !!!

- Désolé Monsieur... Papoli, c'est ça ? »

----

Les élèves arrivèrent sur les tatamis du gymnase, attendant avec impatience le professeur, sauf les trois nouveaux garçons présents.

« Vous allez arrêter de faire cette tête ? Dit Nami en arrivant dans la salle.

- Comment on pourrait faire la fête ? Répliqua Sandy. Ce mec est un cingl... OH !!! NAMI CHERIIIIIIIIIIE !!! »

Anna, gênée se racla la gorge. Elle s'était habillée normalement, en tenue de sport, et avait attaché ses cheveux châtains en queue de cheval... mais Nami avait mis la combinaison moulante : le T-shirt plongeant à souhait, le short court... Et la déléguée remarqua les garçons de la classe qui bavaient en la regardant, et saignaient du nez.

« Euh Nami... ce sont en majorité des pervers dans la classe...

- Et alors ? Répliqua la rousse. Je suis mieux comme ça pour les activités sportives !

- Et la tenue n'est pas très réglementaire...

- Zorro porte bien ses sabres, Luffy son chapeau, Pipo a des œufs pourris, et Sandy cuisine ! »

La discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Mihawk, qui portait une caisse avec des sabres de bambou, et il regardait les sabres d'un air ennuyé.

« C'est qui ce Mihawk ? Chuchota Anna à l'oreille de Pipo.

- Le meilleur escrimeur au monde, répondit-il. Tu ne connais pas son nom sur cette île ?

- Non... Disons que sur cette île nous sommes plutôt sédentaires. Pas un seul pirate, pas un seul homme de la Marine, vu que le « Luge daube » se recharge en à peine dix minutes.

-Log pose, susurra Nami.

- C'est la même chose... Juste pour vous dire que nous n'avons pas grand contact avec le Gouvernement Mondial, et c'est pour ça que nous sommes l'une des seules îles à avoir des écoles. C'est chiant...

- Pouvez vous achever derechef votre discussion ? Demanda Mihawk d'un ton sec.

- ... Pardon monsieur. »

Anna regarda ce soit disant escrimeur. Il avait un terrible regard perçant, jaune, comme celui d'un faucon. Surtout qu'il observait Anna, droit dans les yeux. La fille ne put maintenir son regard plus de deux secondes. L'appel fut fait, en absent, Zorro Roronoa...

----

« T'es perdu mon p'tit poussin ? »

Zorro était tombé par hasard sur Igor le Nettoyeur, qui balayait inlassablement le même pavé depuis trois minutes.

« Ouais Grand père... Il est où le gymnase ?

- J'vais t'y accompagner ! s'exclama Igor dans une horrible grimace qui se voulait être un sourire.

- NON !!! PAS LA PEINE !!!

- T'es futé mon poussin ! Tu as réussi à avouer que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi ! Je crois qu'un p'tit cadeau te ferait pas de mal ! »

Igor sortit de ses poches un petit magnétophone, et de l'autre un GPS portable.

« Tiens mon poussin ! Pour faire effet de style, lève ce GPS au dessus de toi ! »

Zorro obéit. Igor alluma le magnétophone, laissant entendre une musique zeldaesque de trésor trouvé.

« C'était pas si compliqué, tu vois ? Sélectionne dans le menu START le GPS, choisis le cours auquel tu veux aller et le GPS indiquera le lieu à l'aide d'un signal lumineux !... Poussin ? »

Zorro avait filé à toute vitesse.

----

« Un volontaire pour m'affronter ? »

Aucune main ne se leva lorsque Mihawk avait posé sa question. Pipo faisait discrètement le pitre, arquant légèrement son nez vers le bas, faisant des yeux qui se voulaient perçants, et prenant un ton de voix noble et autoritaire.

« Pauvre petit prétentieux... Je vais te pourfendre le cœur avec un cure-dent...

- Heureux de voir un volontaire, s'exclama Mihawk d'un air sadique. Approchez Pipo...

- QUOUAH ??? » S'écria le pauvre élève pris au piège.

Luffy et Sandy firent un signe de croix, Nami lui fit un grand sourire en levant le pouce, et les autres élèves applaudissaient. Pipo pleurait des cascades.

« Prenez un sabre de Kendo, Pipo. Et mettez vous en position de combat.

- Pour qui me prenez vous pour me donner les instructions ? Je suis quand même le Capitaine Pipo ! Le Dieu des Mers, Champion en titre d'escrime de tout Eastblue ! »

Il voulait dire cela d'un ton confiant, mais ses jambes ne semblaient pas disposées à lui obéir, tremblants et le faisant légèrement marcher à reculons. Il se ressaisit, prenant un sabre de bambou, et se posta devant le prof.

« Une dernière volont... Une question ? »

Pipo fit non de la tête.

« Que le combat commence ! »

Tout se passa très vite. Les élèves ne voulant pas voir ça se cachèrent les yeux en se retenant de hurler. Plus aucun bruit !

« Déjà KO ??? » S'exclama Anna.

Pipo était étendu sur les tatamis, les bras en croix, le sabre de kendo ayant volé à l'autre bout du gymnase. Il était visiblement évanoui, avec son long nez étrangement collé à son front, le visage rouge comme s'il venait de prendre un coup. Tous les élèves coururent derrière un petit cheval d'arçon pour échapper au regard de Mihawk. Anna essaya d'aller derrière également, mais les élèves la renvoyèrent balader en la poussant.

« Déléguée, c'est votre rôle ! » Dirent les élèves en chœur.

Mihawk regarda Anna, qui avait une soudaine envie d'aller aux toilettes à l'appel de sa vessie soudainement pleine.

« Courage, Anna Chan ! » murmura Sandy.

Anna reprit confiance. Combien de fois avait elle fini son jeu vidéo préféré avec un poireau aux cheveux blonds qui ne faisait que pousser des cris, se battant avec une épée ? Ca ne devait pas être si compliqué ! Elle passa à côté de Pipo légèrement HS, prit un sabre et se posta devant Mihawk.

« Que le combat commence ! »

----

Anna se réveilla avec un bon mal de crâne. Elle reconnut alors le décor de l'infirmerie.

« Qu'est ce que je fais là ?

- LAFERME, SALE HUMAINE !... Ca va mieux ? »

La déléguée malchanceuse se redressa, voyant à son chevet une peluche de renne avec un nez bleu.

« WOUAH !!! Je veux la même à Noël ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Ca va pas la tête ??? Dit la 'peluche'. Je suis un RENNE !

- Ca parle pas un renne...

- LAFERME !... Tiens, de l'aspirine pour toi ! »

Anna but le contenu du verre que la mystérieuse peluche parlante lui tendait. Elle vit sur les autres lits de l'infirmerie Luffy, Sandy et Pipo, tandis que Nami attendait dans un coin, en compagnie de Zorro. Les trois gars KO se réveillèrent en même temps.

« Wouah la vache ! S'exclama Luffy. Ca fait mal !

- Clair ! Ajouta Sandy.

-Plus jamais je n'irai au cours de sport ! Marmonna Pipo. TONY !!! »

Le renne se tourna vers eux.

« Salut les gars !

- Tu as réussi à intégrer l'école ? demanda Sandy.

- Oui, dit le renne. L'infirmière est partie en stage à Drum ! Je la remplace pour le moment ! »

Anna regardait les trois garçons qui avaient l'air de bien connaître la peluche.

« C'est Tony Tony Chopper, une vieille connaissance... Bon, l'un de vous peut m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé pour vous retrouver là ? Je n'ai pas envie de payer 100 000 Berrys pour l'information ! S'exclama Zorro.

- C'est la faute du prof ! Répondit Pipo.

- Ouais, ajouta Sandy. Quand Anna Chan s'est retrouvée assommée, je me suis précipité sur lui, mais il m'a mis à terre.

- Bah moi, je voulais l'envoyer au tapis, compléta Luffy, mais c'est moi qui m'y suis retrouvé !

- Et je me suis montrée intelligente, acheva Nami. Je ne l'ai pas défié ! »

Zorro les regarda à tour de rôle.

« C'était qui, le prof ?

- Mihawk » Répondirent ils en chœur.

Zorro ouvrit sa bouche par la surprise, et s'évanouit.

« AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!! S'exclama Chopper. APPELEZ UN MEDECIN !!!

- C'est toi le médecin » fit remarquer Pipo.


	4. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4 : L'arrivée du surveillant enfumé, et les questions à volonté !**

« P'TAIN DE JOURNEE POURRIE !!! »

Anna balança son livre de math de l'autre côté de la pièce, profitant de l'absence de Nami partie régler quelques affaires de dettes avec les garçons.

« Alors là je vais en avoir des trucs à raconter dans mon journal intime ! S'exclama t-elle. Aujourd'hui une bande de gamins crétins débarquent dans notre calme classe, Melle la Déléguée doit s'en occuper, tête de paysan a les bras qui s'allongent, le blondinet renvoie balader les cuistots et leur pique les fourneaux, Pinocchio est prétencieux et trouillard à souhait, Tête de Gazon est même pas fichu de venir en cours, le prof de sport est un malade sadique aux yeux de pigeon, et une peluche de renne au nez bleu joue les docteurs... ET LA ROUSSE QUI EST COMME PAR HASARD MA COLOCATAIRE FAIT TOUT POUR AVOIR DE L'ARGENT !!! »

C'est alors que Nami arriva. Anna fit un sourire parfaitement hypocrite.

« C'est toi qui a crié comme ça ?

- Noooooooooooooon, assura Anna.

- Ah je croyais... En tout cas, tu as une... douce voix !

- Ah euh merci... »

Nami ramassa le livre de math qui s'était écrasé au pied d'un mur de la chambre.

« Cool ! Des inéquations !

- Ouais, hyper cool... ricana Anna.

- Je peux te les faire si tu le souhaites… J'adore tout ce qui est comptes !

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Anna.

- Bah oui ! C'est utile quand quatre crétins ont des dettes à te payer ! »

Anna se rendit compte qu'elle avait posé une question parfaitement stupide à Nami, qui s'était empressée de commencer les exercices.

« Je vais prendre l'air deux minutes, informa Anna.

- Pas de problème ! J'ai besoin de calme pour les calculs ! »

Anna était déjà sortie de la chambre, sur le point de péter les plombs. Elle décida de faire un petit tour dans l'école, et par la même occasion, de remettre le cahier de texte de la classe dans l'armoire, près du bureau du directeur, M. Céloto Rité, un vieux croûton râleur, dégarni de tous ses cheveux, mais pourvu d'une barbe grisâtre longue et de mauvais goût, des lunettes rondes comme des loupes, grossissant ses yeux bleus perçants et sadiques, la peau comme celle d'une vieille pomme ridée. On pouvait également le sentir deux minutes avant son arrivée dans une classe, en raison des flots d'eau de toilette dont il s'aspergeait, et les élèves devenaient soudainement sages... Passons les détails. Anna remit le cahier de texte en classe en faisant l'apné pour ne pas sentir l'odeur singulière du directeur. Elle ne put retenir sa respiration plus longtemps.

« ERK !!! Ca pue le cigare !!! » Cria t-elle mentalement.

Plus par la curiosité qu'autre chose, elle s'approcha de la porte du bureau du directeur, et regarda par la serrure. Un homme était assis en face du bureau. Il portait un manteau blanc avec des inscriptions nippones dans le dos, le col était en fourrure verte. Une fumée blanche s'élevait au dessus de lui.

« Monsieur Smoker... Je pensais que vous étiez de la Marine, non ?

- Etonnant qu'un vieux croulant comme vous soit au courant de ça sur cette île où même le Berry n'est pas la monnaie !

- Merci du compliment ! Dit le directeur dans un grand sourire.

- Si vous le prenez si bien...

- Alors vous voulez proposer votre remplacement le temps du retour du surveillant blessé, c'est ça ?

- Exact.

- C'TE BONNE BLAGUE !!! »

Le directeur avait éclaté de rire sous le regard interrogateur d'Anna.

« Vous n'êtes même pas au courant du règlement intérieur !!!

- Quoi ???

- Bah non, M. Smoker ! Il est interdit de fumer dans l'établissement !

- Mais j'ai un ordre de mission dans cette école ! S'exclama Smoker en frappant du poing sur la table.

- Un ordre de mission ? Pensa Anna. Tiens donc...

- M. SMOKER, J'AI HORREUR DES P'TITS DELINQUANTS DANS VOTRE GENRE !!! Il est interdit de fumer dans cet établissement.

- C'EST LE GOUVERNEMENT QUI M'A EVOYE ICI, VIEUX CROUTON !!!

- Je ne veux pas que MES élèves finissent par avoir un cancer des poumons !!!

- MAIS JE M'EN FOUS MOI !!! VOILA L'ORDRE DE MISSION !!! »

Anna vit Smoker donner un papier au directeur... Silence... Eclats de rire.

« C'TE BONNE BLAGUE !!! S'esclaffa le directeur. DES PIRATES DANS MON ETABLISSEMENT !!! AHAHAHAHAH ! »

Anna partit, sa curiosité était suffisamment satisfaite.

« Faites que ce cauchemar s'arrête... » Murmura t-elle.

Des pirates dans l'école ? Voilà qui était étrange.

« MAIS IL NE FAUT PAS QU'ILS SOIENT MIS AU COURANT !!! » Hurla Smoker.

Mince, Anna aurait mieux fait de rester à zieuter la conversation. Au courant de quoi ?

« Mince ! J'ai les cours à leur passer ! » Pensa t-elle.

Anna passa dans sa chambre. Tiens, Nami n'était plus là. L'exercice de mathématiques était terminé. Griffonné au crayon à papier sur le cahier, elle put lire 'Partie voir les gars. Ne nous dérange qu'en cas d'urgence !' Anna réfléchit. L'année scolaire, c'est une urgence ! La fille prit son classeur de cours sous le bras, et alla vers la chambre des garçons. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, hésitant encore à frapper. Surtout lorsqu'elle entendit les voix des cinq nouveaux, ainsi que celle du renne en peluche.

« Combien de temps allons nous devoir rester ici ? demanda Sandy. Le Log pose est déjà rechargé depuis longtemps...

- Pas tant que nous n'aurons pas les informations que nous voudrons ! S'exclama Nami.

- Qui te dit que la personne en question est ici ? questionna Zorro. »

Silence. Jusqu'à ce que Luffy intervienne.

« Faites nous confiance les gars... C'est notre instinct qui nous le dit ! »

Anna repartit vers sa chambre... tombant nez à nez avec Igor le Nettoyeur.

« Bah alors mon poussin ! On traine dans les couloirs à cette heure là ? C'est bientôt l'heure d'aller se cou...

- CHUT !!! Coupa Anna qui regardait vers la porte où les six amis étaient réunis.

- Mais euh !!! Tu m'as coupé la par...

- Silence... il y en a qui...

- Si je peux même plus parler !!!

- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER ??? IL Y EN A QUI DORMENT ! »

Anna se plaqua la main sur la bouche.

« Bah fallait le dire plus tôt ! » Dit Igor en souriant.

La porte du dortoir où séjournaient les nouveaux s'ouvrit alors. Anna avait disparu dans le couloir.

« Bizarre, dit Pipo. J'avais cru entendre une fille crier !

- C'était peut être une fille qui a entendu l'appel désespéré de mon cœur manquant d'amour ? S'imagina Sandy d'une voix assurée.

- Rêve pas, dit Zorro en passant la tête. AH NON PAS LUI !!!

- Salut mon pouss... »

La porte claqua au nez d'Igor.

« Bah il avait pas besoin d'aide finalement... »

Anna était retournée au dortoir des filles. Elle alluma son ordinateur portable, et ouvrit un fichier. Elle tapa son mot de passe, et un texte apparut à l'écran. Le journal intime en question. Elle tapa longuement le résumé de sa journée. Le texte finissait ainsi :

« ...Soit je suis en plein cauchemar, ou alors mon imagination me joue des tours... Ou bien est-ce la vérité ? En tout cas, je me pose des questions à présent. D'où viennent les nouveaux ? Ont-ils déjà vu un règlement intérieur ? Quel type de cigare Smoker fume t'il pour que ça empeste plus que l'eau de toilette de M. Rité ? Comment Sandy sait il si bien cuisiner ? M'apprendra t'il un jour ? Pourquoi les cheveux de Zorro sont verts et pas mauves ? (ça aurait été plus à mes goûts...) Qui sont les soit disants pirates dans l'établissement ? Pourquoi une peluche parle ?... je vais arrêter les questions, cher journal, ça me donne mal à la tête de devoir développer une réponse qui pourrait y répondre. Maurice, je te laisse, à demain. »

Anna éteignit son ordinateur, et se coucha.


	5. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5 : Un Samedi Matin plein d'entrain avec cinq cinglés de marins...**

BILILILIP BILILILIP

Anna appuya sur le bouton pour faire taire ce maudit réveil. Elle avait si bien dormi ! Elle fit un peu la paresseuse dans son lit. Encore une calme journ...

« Debout Anna ! »

Anna ouvrit un œil et faillit hurler en voyant Nami. AH NON !!! Ce n'était pas un cauchemar !!! C'était bel et bien la réalité !

« Je te conseille d'aller vite te laver, avant que Sandy ne soit préparé...

- Ah et pourquoi ? demanda Anna dans un bâillement.

- Il risque de venir zieuter en douce...

- QUOI ??? »

Anna s'était levée en quatrième vitesse, empoignant ses affaires, son gant de toilette et sa serviette, et avait quitté en trombe la chambre.

« ... Mais je pensais que vu que les portes des douches se fermaient à clé... Il n'y avait pas à t'inquiéter... » Murmura la rousse au vide.

Anna s'était lavée en quatrième vitesse de peur qu'un gars avec des sourcils en vrilles ne vienne dans les douches des filles. Lorsqu'elle sortit habillée de la salle de bain commune, Nami entra.

« Eh bien ! Tu es rapide !

- Mouais, mais là il y avait une raison...

- Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

- J'ai l'habitude de monopoliser une cabine de douche pendant une demi-heure » murmura Anna.

Nami la regarda d'un air étonné, regarda sa montre, l'approcha de son oreille.

« Eh bien ! Tu as mis à peine cinq minutes !... Au fait, Sandy s'est certainement réveillé bien avant nous pour préparer le petit déjeuner...

- T'AURAIS PU ME PREVENIR PLUS TOT !!! J'AI FAILLI FAIRE UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE TOUT A L'HEURE !... Bon, je vais à la cantine... »

Anna sortit de la salle de bain. Nami la regarda d'un air surpris.

« Pour quelqu'un qui était sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque, elle est en forme ! »

----

« CHEWIIIIIING GRAPPIN ! »

Le bras de Luffy s'étendit, attrapant un panier de croissants et pains au chocolat à la table d'une bande d'élèves à moitié endormi dans leur bol de chocolat chaud. Il renversa la corbeille sur la table, faisant grossir un tas de pâtisserie qu'il avait fait.

« Je pense que pour une matinée ça devrait aller, fit remarquer Zorro en prenant son bol de café.

- On n'est jamais trop prudent ! Répondit Luffy. Imagine qu'il n'y ait pas de goûter à dix heures ! Je ne pourrais jamais tenir !!!

- T'as pas tort, dit Pipo en regardant son emploi du temps. Il y a une récréation à dix heures, mais ce n'est pas marqué 'goûter'...

- SACRILEGE !!! Hurla Luffy en faisant sursauter au passage les élèves endormis soudainement réveillés. JE VEUX PARLER AU DIRECTEUR !

- Du calme Luffy ! »

Anna venait de rentrer dans la cantine.

« Salut Anna ! Dit Pipo.

- ANNA CHAN ! S'exclama Sandy en débarquant dans la cantine, revenant des cuisines, portant un plateau avec un bol de chocolat chaud, des croissants, un verre de jus d'orange et un bouquet de fleurs dans un vase. Le petit déjeuner est servi... Où est Nami Chan ?

- Elle ne devrait plus tarder, dit Anna.

-Viens manger avec nous ! » Dit Zorro.

Anna en fut contrainte, vu que Sandy avait posé le plateau sur la table après avoir poussé des croissants et pains au chocolat.

« C'est quoi, ça ??? S'exclama Anna.

- Mon p'tit déjeuner pardi ! Répondit Luffy.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Dit Anna en faisant un sourire nerveux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, ajouta Pipo. Tous les matins il prend au moins ça ! »

C'est alors que la tête de Luffy passa devant le plateau d'Anna, aspirant toutes les pâtisseries qu'il rencontrait. Anna était à présent immobile, tenant son bol de chocolat chaud, la bouche grande ouverte, le regard fixe depuis le moment où la tête de Luffy était passée. Zorro passa sa main devant les yeux d'Anna qui ne réagit pas.

« La pauvre ! Murmura Pipo. Ca a dû lui faire un choc de voir ça.

- Anna Chan !!! Ca va ?

- Héhéhé... Vous pouvez m'expliquer c'est quoi ce délire ??? »

Les garçons se regardèrent.

« De quoi parles tu Anna Chan ? Demanda Sandy... qui donna un coup de pied sur la tête de Luffy. ESPECE DE CRETIN !!! T'as choqué la pauvre Anna Chan !!!

- Bon, vous quatre, vous allez éclairer mon esprit... QUI ETES VOUS ???

- Un crétin ! Dit Luffy en souriant.

- Un escrimeur ! Suivit Zorro.

- Un courag... AIE ! Me frappe pas Zorro !... Un menteur... Murmura Pipo.

- Un cuisinier gentleman, termina Sandy en allumant une cigarette.

- MAIS VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ??? Hurla Anna.

- Tu as raison, dit Luffy. Je me suis trompé en répondant ! Je suis le futur Seigneur des Pirates ! »

Anna était devenue rouge de colère à cause des hurluberlus qu'elle avait devant elle. Nami arriva à leur table à ce moment là, pris Anna par le bras pour l'emmener dans un coin.

« Tu sais garder un secret ? demanda la rousse.

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Répondit Anna.

- Ne t'énerve pas, dit Nami qui regarda autour d'elle.... Bon. Tu nous trouves bizarre ?

- Très.

- Pas très sérieux ?

- Vous êtes les champions dans l'école dans cette catégorie...

- Mystérieux en parlant en Berrys ?

- Je sais même pas ce que c'est.

- Houlà... On va devoir faire des efforts alors.

- C'est quoi ce secret alors ???

- Ne cries pas !... Nous sommes des pirates. »

Silence... Puis éclats de rire.

« ELLE EST BONNE CELLE LA ! S'esclaffa Anna.

- Sandy, t'as mis quoi dans son bol ? Demanda Zorro.

- Toi la ferme Géant Vert !!! Répondit Sandy. Anna Chan, ça va ? »

La fille regarda Sandy... et rit de plus belle.

« Bah quoi ? Demanda Sandy en regardant ses vêtements. J'ai une tache ?

- Non, c'est ta laideur qui la fait rire, ironisa Zorro qui se retrouva avec une bosse sur la tête.

- JE NE TE PERMETS PAS TETE DE CHOUX !

- REPETE CA ??? »

Zorro se leva en renversant la table, ainsi que les croissants restants et le bol de Luffy qui se brisa.

« MON PETIT DEJEUNER !!! » Hurla Luffy, comme si la situation était grave.

Il sauta sur Sandy et Zorro qui se combattaient par terre. Tous les élèves regardaient dans leur direction. Pipo s'était caché sous une autre table. Anna regardait la scène, ahurie, les yeux grands ouverts, une énorme goutte mangaglissant derrière sa tête.

« Tu me crois maintenant ? Demanda Nami.

- Je crains que oui... » Murmura Anna.

Nami alla vers les garçons, sortit de nulle part un bâton... et les assomma.

« Voilà qui est mieux comme ça ! »

----

« Eastblue ?... J'en ai juste entendu parler au cours de Géographie, et encore je ne connais pas grand-chose dessus » Dit Anna.

En attendant le début des cours, Nami et Anna étaient retournées dans le dortoir.

« Comment se fait-il que tu ne connaisses que si peu de chose en géographie ? Demanda Nami.

- Je suis arrivée cette année dans cette école. Avant j'étais dans un orphelinat. Et disons que les cours n'étaient pas très creusés !

- Je vois ça, dit Nami. Je pourrais toujours t'apprendre quelques notions avant que nous repartions à l'aventure !

- En parlant de ça... Qu'est ce qui vous a amené sur cette île ? »

Nami resta quelques secondes silencieuse, puis expliqua :

« Nous cherchons quelqu'un.

- Qui ?

- Quelqu'un qui pourrait nous renseigner sur un sujet qui nous intéresse... C'est beaucoup trop compliqué à expliquer ! »

La cloche sonna.

« Nous devons y aller ! » Dit Anna.

----

« MONSIEUR RORONOA ! »

Des ronflements s'étaient élevés en plein cours de français, avec Melle Poinsurlézi. Visiblement, Zorro avait pris un bol de café pour rien. Luffy lui se curait allégrement le nez, sous les regards dégoûtés de certaines filles, Sandy faisait passer des messages amoureux à Nami et d'autres filles, Pipo élaborait un produit spécial sous sa table à l'abri des regards. Seule Nami se tenait à peu près bien parmi les nouveaux.

« Réveillez vous bon sang !!! Hurla Melle Poinsurlézi juste à côté de l'élève concerné.

- zzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz...

- Très bien !!! Je vous emmène chez le directeur ! »

Le professeur prit les jambes de Zorro, tira avec force. Celui-ci tomba avec force par terre, mais il dormait toujours. Elle le traîna de toutes ses forces, ouvrit la porte, et le tira hors de la classe.

« Déléguée, surveillez que tout se passe bien ! »

La porte se referma... Puis commença le bordel général.

« Au secours... » Murmura Anna en glissant sous sa table.

----

Fin de la matinée. La cloche de la fin des cours sonna. Zorro n'avait pas assisté aux autres cours.

« WAAAAAAAAH !... J'ai bien dormi... ? »

Il était dans un bureau, avec en face de lui M. Rité, endormi.

« Mais comment je suis arrivé là ?... Ca va être du luxe pour me retrouver dans ce labyrinthe... »

Zorro sortit du bureau, laissant le directeur dormir en paix.


	6. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6 : Samedi après midi entre amis c'est la folie !** (Bah ouais ! Ca s'empire... c'est grave docteur ?)

« Où est il passé ? »

Anna était sortie en trombe du cours lorsque la sonnerie de midi retentit.

« Où vas-tu ? Demanda Nami.

- Aller chercher Zorro ! Tu as vu le temps qu'il est resté au bureau du directeur ?

- T'inquiète pas pour lui, Anna Chan ! S'exclama Sandy. Cet abruti a toujours eu de la veine... sauf contre moi.

- Vous ne connaissez pas bien M. Rité, répondit Anna. Sadique à souhait avec les élèves !

- A ce point ? Dit Pipo.

- Oui, dit Anna. Par exemple... c'est lui qui ordonne la méthode de préparation des repas...

- OH MY GOD ! S'exclama Sandy.

- As you say, murmura Anna.

- C'est quelle langue ça? Demanda Luffy.

- Laisse tomber, répondit Nami. Il est horrible ce directeur !

- Ouais, soupira Anna. Je vous rejoins ! »

Anna partit en courant dans les couloirs de l'école, à la recherche de Zorro. Plus par hasard qu'autre chose, elle le percuta au détour d'un couloir. La fille tomba par terre.

« Eh ! Ca va ? Demanda l'escrimeur.

- Euh oui » dit Anna toujours par terre.

Zorro prit la main d'Anna. La fille sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre... Zorro regarda la montre de la déléguée au poignet de celle ci et lâcha sa main.

« Ah ! C'est l'heure du repas ! Ca tombe bien j'ai faim.... »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se remit à marcher, laissant Anna par terre.

« Le goujat !!! » S'exclama Anna.

Rouge de honte et de colère, Anna se releva, s'essuyant la main comme si un pestiféré venait de la toucher. Igor le Nettoyeur arriva à ce moment.

« Besoin d'aide mon p'tit pous...

-OH TOI LAFERME !!! »

La fille fila vers le self, laissant Igor sur place, qui n'avait rien compris. Evidemment, elle arriva derrière tous les élèves qui mangeaient ce midi là ici.

« Et en plus je suis affamée, murmura Anna.

- Bah fallait le dire plus tôt ! Dit Luffy devant elle.

- Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi je suis affamé ! Expliqua le garçon au chapeau de paille.

- Et ? Demanda Anna.

- Accroche toi à mon dos !

- Dis Luffy, pour dix minutes d'attente, réprimenda Nami.

- Laissez le me montrer son idée ! » Dit Anna dans un sourire.

La fille s'accrocha au dos de Luffy, se demandant bien ce qui allait se passer.

« Chewiiiiiiing...

- Que fais tu ???

- DEPASSEMENT ! »

Les mains de Luffy s'étaient accrochées à une poutre au plafond. Anna se retint d'hurler lorsqu'ils passèrent tous deux au dessus de la file d'élèves... et Luffy lâcha la poutre.

« GYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG !!! »

Anna s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au garçon, qui atterrit en douceur... sur une bande d'élèves à l'allure de voyous, juste devant les plats.

« Et voilà ! Dit Luffy. T'as trouvé ça comment ?

- NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS CA CRETIN !!! Hurla Anna.

- C'était pas ma question !... Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ?

-Tu as gentiment atterri sur la bande de Malofoie ! » Murmura Anna en faisant un sourire nerveux.

Luffy se dégagea lorsque les trois voyous en question se relevèrent.

« C'est qui ce type, Malofoie ? Dit le minus de la bande avec sa voix criarde.

- C'est pas un nouveau ? Demanda un gros avec une voix de crétin.

- ARBYDAAAAAAAAA !!! Hurla Luffy.

- Arbyquoi ? Demanda le gros d'un sourire crétin.

- Laisse tomber, Tagole, dit le troisième d'une voix stridente. Et toi aussi Crabe. T'es qui l'nouveau ? T'es tombé de ton balai pour tomber sur Notre magnifique tête ? Nous sommes Malofoie, Roger Malofoie.

- T'as mal au foie ??? Bah t'as qu'à arrêter de manger des sucrer...

- Tais toi Luffy ! Supplia Anna.

- QUOI ??? IL S'EST MOQUE DE NOTRE NOM ??? Hurla Malofoie. ... MAMAAAAAAAAAN !!!

- Chewing... COUP D'BOULE ! »

Luffy assomma Malofoie avec sa tête, sous le regard terrorisé de ses deux compères.

« On doublera plus jamais c'est promis !!! Jura Crabe.

- Promis juré !!! » Ajouta Tagole.

Les deux prirent Malofoie évanoui sous les bras, et filèrent en se frayant un chemin parmi les élèves qui attendaient depuis tout à l'heure derrière eux.

« Vous voulez ? Demanda Sandy en débarquant des cuisines au self, devant la file d'élèves.

- Du jambon ! Demanda un élève juste devant Luffy.

- C'est pas à toi que je causais, petit, mais à Nami San, Anna Chan et à la bande de blaireaux...

- DU STEACK ! Hurla Luffy en faisant de grands signes de bras en frappant au passage deux élèves.

- Salade composée ! S'exclama Nami.

- Œuf sur le plat, dit Anna, avec supplément de pâtes arrosées de ketchup !

- Poisson ! Dit Pipo

- Et de la salade pour l'autre crétin, dit Sandy en retournant dans la cuisine.

- EH !!! REVIENS BLONDINET !!! Cria Zorro. Je veux pas de ta salade !!! JE VEUX DU POULET !!!

- Ca roule ma poule, ironisa Sandy.

- ET NOUS ??? Hurlèrent en chœur les autres élèves.

- Pour vous bande de blaireaux, ce sera ce qu'ont préparé les autres cuisiniers ! Pommes de terre pas cuite à l'eau avec du gras de Bourguignon ! Et faites la queue comme tout le monde !... Sinon les filles, faites la queue dans les cuisines ! On pourra en discuter ; ) »

----

« Où allons nous ? Demanda Anna.

- Au port, pardi ! dit Pipo.

- Faire quoi ?

- Tu vas voir notre bateau, le Vogue Merry ! Dit Luffy en souriant.

- Chouette...

- Allons ! Ne te fais pas de préjugés sur notre bateau !!! S'exclama Pipo. C'est quand même un cadeau de Melle Kaya !

- M'en fous ! J'en vois tous les jours par ma fenêtre des bateaux qui flottent sur l'eau !

- T'en as jamais vu un qui a volé dans l'ciel ! Dit Luffy.

- C'est ça c'est ça... murmura Anna. Un bateau qui vole dans le ciel. Et pendant que j'y suis les rennes parlent !

- Salut tout le monde !

- Salut Chopper ! » S'exclama l'équipage sous le regard ahuri d'Anna.

Ensemble ils allèrent vers le port, et grimpèrent à bord du Vogue Merry, à quai, la grande voile repliée ne montrant pas l'insigne pirate.

« Pas mal ce bateau ! Dit Anna.

- Il te plait ? Demanda Luffy en souriant.

- Tu vois ça, commença Pipo, j'avais moi-même fait les plans de cette magnifique goéle...

- Notre petit chez nous, dit Zorro.

- Alors vous êtes vraiment des pirates, conclut Anna.

- ... Avec du bois venant des terres gelées de North Blue de la meilleure qualité que je suis allé chercher moi mê...

- T'étais au courant ? s'exclama Chopper.

- C'est vrai ??? Demanda Zorro.

- Je lui ai dit ce matin, avoua Nami.

- Et cette grande voile je... T'aurais pu nous demander notre avis ! Dit Pipo arrêtant soudain son discours mensonger sur le Vogue Merry.

- Arrêtez les gars, coupa Sandy. Faites confiance à la Douce Nami ! Elle a toujours raison !

- C'est vrai, ajouta Luffy. Et on peut faire confiance à Anna, pas vrai ? C'est une amie ! »

Anna rougit tandis que les autres pirates agitèrent leur tête d'un signe affirmatif. La fille se tapa soudain le front.

« Ah !!! Vous êtes donc les pirates de l'école ! Un certain Snikers vous recherche !

- Snikers ? Demanda Chopper. C'est qui lui ?

- Enfin un nom comme ça, murmura Anna. Snocker, ou Snober, Snowboard...

- Jamais entendu parler, dit Zorro. Ca ne devait pas être très important.

- Vous devez avoir raison, dit Anna. Ca m'apprendra à être trop curieuse. »

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du bateau, dans la « Salle de réunion » du bateau, et prirent place autour de la table.

« Nico n'est toujours pas là ! S'exclama Zorro.

- Nico ? Demanda Anna. Il y a un autre gars dans l'équip...

- ANNA ! S'exclama Sandy. Nico est une charmante femme au magnifique 105 D et...

- Passe les détails, soupira Zorro.

- Ah... C'est un travel...

- Oh ! S'exclama Pipo pour essayer d'éviter les représailles. Il y a un bateau qui approche !

- Très intéressant, murmura Nami.

- Il est bizarre celui là ! » Dit Anna en se décollant du hublot et en sortant en compagnie de Pipo.

La première chose que vit Anna fut le bateau en question qui approchait des côtes. Une proue en tête d'éléphant avec un nez de clown au bout de la trompe... et un chapiteau à bord.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ? demanda Anna.

- Non, c'est un bateau, corrigea Pipo.

- Je l'avais pas remarquééééééé...

- C'est bien pour ça que le Grand Capitaine Pipo t'a aidé, se vanta le pirate.

- MAIS C'EST NOTRE COPAIN GROS PIF !!! » S'exclama Luffy en sortant sur le pont.

Et on entendit au loin « QUOI ??? QUI A OSE M'APPELER GROS PIF ??? »... Puis un navire de la Marine de l'élite de Smoker se dirigea vers le bateau de Gros Pif qui dut prendre la fuite au rythme des tirs de canons.

« C'était qui ce clown qui a crié ? demanda Anna.

- Baggy le Clown, dit Zorro en débarquant sur le pont.

- Je vois, dit Anna d'un ton ironique. Les pirates sont tous des cinglés...

- Merci ! » Dit Luffy dans un sourire parfaitement crétin.

Tous fous... C'est ce qui sauta aux yeux d'Anna.

« Retournons à l'intérieur à présent, dit Zorro. LE CUISTOT !!! Prépare nous des verres de rhum !

- Du rhum ? Grimaça Anna.

- Bah oui ! Dit Luffy. On va pas boire de la limonade... »

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du bateau.... et y restèrent toute l'après midi. Pipo, complètement ivre, était debout sur la table et chantait à tue tête.

« C'EST MOI LE CAPITAINE PIPO, DE TOUTES LES MERS LE PLUS BEAU !!!

- ... Mais oui c'est ça Pinocchio, ajouta Zorro en chantant.

- Mais euh !!! T'as gâché ma chanson ! » Couina Pipo.

Anna avait à peine touché à son premier verre de rhum, profondément dégoûtée. Sandy à la place lui avait servi un jus de mandarines, avec l'accord de Nami.

« Pipo, tu pourrais pas changer de disque ? Demanda Sandy au gars ivre qui continuait de chanter.

- J'ai une idée de chanson ! Dit Anna. J'ai entendu un équipage pirate le chanter quand ils se sont arrêtés là il y a quelques années.

- VAS Y !!! S'exclama l'équipage.

- ... Mais je chante faux.

- Sérieux ??? S'étonna Chopper.

- On s'en fout ! S'exclama Luffy. CHANTE !

- ... Aritakeno yume o kakiatsume...

- Sagashi monno sagashini yuku no sa ! Ajouta Luffy.

- ONE PIECE !!! Hurlèrent ils tous en chœur.

- Vous connaissez ??? Demanda Anna surprise.

- Bah ouais ! Confirma Luffy. C'est Shanks qui me l'a appris !

- Shanks ??? Shanks le Roux ??? S'exclama Anna.

- Ouais! Dit Luffy.

- Je connais pas ! Dit Anna. Enfin je crois que c'était le nom du Capitaine de l'équipage qui m'a chanté ça !

- Cool ! S'exclama Luffy.

- Si tu le dis ! Dit Anna. Ravie que ça te fasse plaisir !... Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ?

- Oui, dit Nami. On va devoir rentrer...

- C'EST L'HEURE DE MANGEEEEEER !!! Hurla Luffy.

- Exact, Répondit Pipo. Direction l'école !

- OUAIS ! Crièrent les autres.

- Tu vois Chopper ? Pour eux, je suis vraiment le Capitaine... Ils suivent mes ordres.

- Wouah !!! Sérieux ? S'exclama le renne.

- Non, il cuve » Répondit Zorro.


	7. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7 (Tiens !!! Le chapitre 7 Porte Bonheur !... Hum désolée) : Un passé passé...**

« Ca fait du bien d'avoir pris son cinquième repas ! » S'exclama Luffy.

Ils venaient de rentrer dans le hall du bâtiment des dortoirs.

« T'as bien raison, dit Sandy. Pour une fois que tu sors un truc raisonnable.

- Ca fait quand même cinq repas, remarqua Anna.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison Anna Chan !... Je me disais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai...

- Quelle heure l'extinction des feux le Samedi soir ? Demanda Nami.

- Minuit ! Répondit aussitôt Anna.

- Il n'est que 21h00... Dit Sandy. Pourquoi pas faire une veillée pour mieux faire connaissance ?

- Excellente idée ! Approuva Zorro. Pour une fois que tu sors un truc raisonnable.

- Je t'interdis de réutiliser mes phrases, Face de Melon ! S'exclama Sandy. C'est sous Copyright, je l'ai écrit avant toi !

- M'en fous, dit Zorro.

- On la fait cette veillée ? Reprit Nami après avoir frappé les deux gars sur la tête.

- Oui ! » S'exclama Anna.

Luffy, Zorro, Nami, Pipo, Sandy, Chopper et Anna (Wouah ! 7 !) se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs des garçons. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre commune des quatre gars élèves, et fermèrent la porte. Nami, Sandy, Pipo et Anna prirent place autour de la table, Zorro s'allongea sur son lit, Chopper à ses pieds, et Luffy alla sur l'un des lits superposés en hauteur.

« Bien ! Dit Nami en brisant le silence. On va tous se raconter notre histoire un par un. On va commencer par se présenter, et Anna terminera ! Et...

- zzzZZZZZZzzzzzzzz...

- Zorro n'a pas l'air de vouloir y prendre part, soupira Anna en regardant l'escrimeur endormi.

- Tant pis pour lui, dit Sandy. On s'en fout de ce qu'il a à nous raconter ! »

Ainsi, les histoires des pirates de l'équipage fusèrent les unes après les autres. Luffy et Shanks, Nami, Belmer, Arlong et Nojiko (qui attirèrent quelques larmes), Sandy et Zeff, Pipo et Kaya, Chopper et Hiluluk, et...

« A ton tour Anna !

- Quoi ???

- A ton tour ! Répéta Pipo.

- Ouais ! Dit Luffy.

- Exact, dit Nami.

- Je suis bien d'accord, ajouta Sandy.

- Faudrait peut être vous taire pour que je puisse parler ! Fit remarquer Anna.

- Sans blague ?! S'exclama Chopper.

- Tire pas cette tronche ! Rit Anna. Bon je vais vous racontez... Tâchez de ne pas vous endormir ! »

Anna commença son récit. Elle était née d'un couple de marins honnêtes. Son père travaillait au service de la Marine, tout comme sa mère, avant que celle-ci n'accouche d'Anna. Ils avaient des revenus modestes, malgré leur travail acharné. S'ils n'avaient pas été pris au service de la Marine, ils n'auraient pas pu vivre. Et l'arrivée d'Anna perturba légèrement leur vie...

Retour en arrière, 15 ans auparavant, Anna avait à peine un an.

« Chérie, je t'annonce que j'ai monté de grade ! »

La femme sourit.

« Est-ce pareil pour ton salaire ?

- Oui ! Confirma le marin. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ton côté, tu peux t'occuper d'Anna. Maintenant que je suis Sous-lieutenant, la chasse aux pirates m'est ouverte ! Tu verras toutes les jolies primes que je vais ramasser pour nous ! »

Elle lui répondit par un sourire d'espoir... mais également de mélancolie.

« .. Je vois que tu as compris...

- Oui... Tu dois partir de cette île ?

- ... »

Silence pesant. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, se parlant en silence par le regard... Le regard en disait bien plus que les mots.

Et le lendemain de cette discussion Evan Flegma quitta sa petite famille. Il embrassa sa fille qui était dans les bras de sa mère, souriante, ne sachant pas que son père partait, certainement pour ne plus jamais revenir.

« Ecris moi souvent, dit la femme, essayant de contenir ses larmes.

- Oui, c'est promis... Au revoir... »

Evan Flegma monta à bord du bateau de la Marine, qui allait le conduire à une base d'une autre île de la Route de Tous les Périls. Ils restèrent à se regarder droit dans les yeux, pendant que le bateau quittait les côtes, jusqu'à ne plus se voir.

Deux mois plus tard, un courrier parvint à Nelly Flegma. Sa première pensée fut certainement un courrier de son mari. Elle regarda l'adresse du destinateur sur l'enveloppe.

BASE DE LA MARINE N° 21, ILE FRENITY

ROUTE DE TOUS LES PERILS

La femme ouvrit la lettre rapidement, espérant voir l'écriture de son mari sur ce morceau de papier. Elle faillit hurler en voyant que tel n'était pas le cas. Des lettres capitales de machines à écrire, un papier officiel de la Base de la Marine.

_Chère Madame Flegma,_

_Je me vois dans le regret de vous annoncer la mort du sous-lieutenant Evan Flegma, mort en mission, lors de l'attaque d'un équipage pirate recherché par le Gouvernement Mondial._

_Nous avons pu récupéré sa dépouille, qui est en route pour votre île, où auront lieu les obsèques._

_Veuillez recevoir, chère Madame, mes plus sincères condoléances._

_Colonel Alienor_

Les obsèques eurent lieu. Nelly ne put supporter le fait que son mari soit décédé. Elle apprit le nom de l'équipage pirate qui avait mis terme à la vie de son mari... C'est une nuit qu'elle apprit que l'équipage pirate en question passait près de l'île, après avoir vu leur bateau par une fenêtre donnant sur la mer. D'un geste automatique, elle remit son uniforme de la Marine, son fusil, son sabre, et laissa seule Anna, endormie profondément. La femme était déterminée à leur faire payer, à ces pirates, la mort de son mari.

L'équipage fit halte sur l'île, pour vider tous les tonneaux d'une taverne de leur rhum. Et elle attendrait à bord de leur navire le moment où ils reviendraient.

Le lendemain matin, le bateau pirate était encore là. Certains habitants du port, inquiets, prirent leurs armes. La passerelle du bateau était abaissée. Ils grimpèrent donc sans mal à bord... Pour voir un véritable carnage. Le pont du bateau était rouge de sang... Les villageois trouvèrent un corps, habillé de l'uniforme de la Marine...

.... Retour au présent...

Tout ce qu'Anna avait pu raconté de cela, dont elle n'était pas entièrement au courant, elle put le résumer en quelques mots.

« Mes parents ont été tués par des pirates. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu du mal à te croire, Nami, quand tu m'as annoncée que vous étiez des pirates.

- Effectivement, pour en éclater de rire comme tu l'as fait ! S'exclama Pipo.

- J'le savais que le cuistot avait mis quelque chose dans son bol, dit Zorro en ouvrant un œil.

- OH TOI LAFERME ! S'exclama Sandy... Continue Anna ! »

La fille raconta que par la suite, elle avait été accueillie dans un orphelinat. Et la violence entre Marine et Pirates fut telle après le combat de Nelly Flegma avec l'équipage qui avait tué son mari, que les maires de l'île avaient décidé le départ des hommes de la Marine de l'île, ainsi que de consacrer une partie du port aux pirates, ainsi que des tavernes tout le long des quais, et que dès que leur Log Pose étaient rechargé, les équipages devaient quitter l'île dans les vingt quatre heures qui suivaient, sous peine d'être arrêtés par la Marine, après contact avec ceux-ci. Et peu à peu, l'île s'était refermée sur elle-même, bannissant de leur vocabulaire le mot « pirate » et « Marine ». Les habitants suivirent également le pas, devinrent sédentaires pour ne pas être mal vus de tous. Et les pirates étaient considérés comme des barbares sanguinaires. Anna avait vécu dans l'orphelinat jusque l'année précédente, et avait ensuite décidé de prendre des cours à cette école, se sentant parfaitement bête de ne rien savoir.

« J'arrête le résumé là, le reste risque de vous ennuyer ferme... Je ne connaissais pas l'existence des Fruits du Démon avant que Luffy ne raconte son histoire ! Comme quoi, j'ai très peu de connaissance de ce monde... Et c'est pareil pour les hommes poissons. »

Sandy pleurait aux pieds d'Anna, trempant les chaussures de la fille.

« Pauvre Anna Chan !!! Pourquoi suis-je un pirate ??? Sanglota il.

- Bon ça va Sandy... Dit Anna.

- Pauvre Anna Chan !!! Si seulement j'avais su !

- C'est pas toi qui a tué ses parents Blondinet, alors ferme la ! Et c'est toi qui as accepté de venir...

- Quoi Face de Pois ??? Répète ça ???

- Si tu n'as pas entendu Anna, je résume ses pensées. Arrête de chialer, tu lui casses les pieds.

- Merci Zorro ! » S'exclama Anna dans un sourire.

Sandy s'écarta d'Anna, profondément surpris. Elle avait mis fin au combat verbale entre Sandy et Zorro. Nami était pliée en deux sur sa chaise, pareil pour Pipo et Chopper, qui se roulaient par terre à cause de la tête que faisait le cuisinier. Luffy riait comme un crétin.

« Ce n'est pas tout, dit alors Anna en essayant de retenir un fou rire devant la tête de Sandy qui ne s'en remettait pas, mais il est bientôt minuit ! Et je suis fatiguée de ma journée !

- C'est vrai, confirma Nami, la journée a été longue et difficile pour tout le monde !

- Ouais, dit Chopper en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Bonne nuit les gars ! S'exclamèrent Nami, Chopper et Anna en même temps.

- Bonne nuit ! » Répondirent les concernés, sauf Sandy qui avait l'air de s'être décroché la mâchoire.

La porte se referma.

« Et Sandy, ça va ? demanda Pipo au gars qui restait bouche bée.

- J'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Sandy. Elle a pris la défense de Géant Vert, et pas de moi ! »


	8. Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE 8 : Un long dimanche de discutailles...**

« WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH... Ca fait du bien ! S'exclama Anna, réveillée à dix heures du matin.

- Si tu le dis ! Dit Nami, déjà habillée, qui avait déjà déjeuné et à présent travaillait ses cartes Marines.

- Ah ? Tu n'as pas fait la grasse mat' ?

- L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt !

- ...Ca ressemble au discours des profs du début de l'année, quant aux horaires de commencement des cours...

- Désolée ! S'exclama Nami. Je n'étais pas au courant !

- Bah maintenant tu l'es » Murmura Anna en prenant ses vêtements et ses affaires de toilette.

Quand Anna revint lavée, habillée, et dès qu'elle eut déjeuner. Nami était toujours à dessiner ses cartes.

« Tiens ? Tu ne me fais plus payer pour regarder les cartes ?

- AH ! S'exclama Nami. J'avais totalement oubliéééééééééé !!! 10 000 Berrys !

- Rêve ! Répondit Anna.

- C'était une blague ! Soupira Nami. Au moins j'aurais toujours essayé d'avoir de l'argent de poche... »

Anna prit place à son bureau, à côté de celui de Nami, et alluma son ordinateur portable.

« Vous êtes plutôt bien avancé au niveau technologie, remarqua Nami. Nous, on a à peine les escargophones !

- Correction, c'est vous qui êtes en retard ! » Ricana Anna.

Elle tapa son mot de passe rapidement, et ouvrit un fichier de texte. Pendant un moment, le regard de Nami fut attiré par un des titres des fichiers enregistrés. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Maintenant, SILENCE ! Fais tes cartes, moi je prépare un exposé sur la mouette rieuse...

- C'est vraiment ringard vos recherches ! Soupira Nami.

- C'était soit ça, soit les poissons... »

Puis ce fut le silence total pendant plus d'une heure. Anna referma le couvercle de son ordinateur.

« C'est l'heure du repas ! » Dit-elle à Nami qui enroula sa carte.

Les deux filles sortirent du dortoir, et marchèrent vers la cantine. Igor le Nettoyeur réparait toujours le distributeur de sucreries, un peu de bave coulant de sa bouche. Les filles passèrent outre.

« Au fait, je peux peut être vous aider au sujet de la personne que vous recherchez ! Peut être est-ce quelqu'un que je connais ?

- Je ne pense pas ! Dit Nami. C'est quelqu'un qui s'y connaît sur les pirates !

- Pfiou !!! C'est hors de mes capacités ça ! Effectivement... »

Elles entrèrent dans la cantine. Une montagne de viande laissait deviner que Luffy était caché juste derrière, et n'allait pas tarder à les dévorer.

« NAMI SAN !!! ANNA CHAN !!! »

Sandy surgit des cuisines, avec des plats sous des cloches.

« Vous arrivez juste à temps mes chéries ! Je vous ai préparé des plats spécialement pour vous ! Des Konafas, recette d'Alabasta !

- Alabasta ? Répéta Anna.

- Oui, un royaume de la Route de Tous les Périls ! » Dit Nami pendant que Sandy déposait les plats avec grâce devant les filles et en soulevant les cloches.

Nami regarda son assiette, puis celle d'Anna. Elle leva un sourcil.

« Sand... »

Le jeune homme était déjà retourné dans les cuisines.

« Pourquoi as-tu une Konafa plus grande que la mienne ? demanda Nami.

- Aucune idée ! Répondit Anna la bouche pleine.

- Moi je sais... »

Anna sursauta. Zorro, qui s'était endormi à table, venait de se réveiller.

« Il en est pas revenu hier que tu ais pris ma défense... Blondinet est jaloux et essaie de te... reconquérir.

- Me reconquérir ??? S'exclama Anna avant d'éclater de rire. Il ne m'a jamais conquise !!!

- Pas étonnant, ironisa Zorro. Qui s'intéresserait à un Cuistot Blondinet... »

Pipo et Chopper étaient en bout de table. Le renne mangeait goulûment tandis que Pipo prélevait discrètement de la sauce des assiettes des élèves qui mangeaient le repas normal de la cantine.

« Que fais tu ? Demanda Anna.

- Une arme secrète signée Pipo... Imagine que j'arrive à lancer un mélange des ingrédients de l'école dans la bouche d'un ennemi...

- Les pauvres ! S'exclama Anna. T'es sadique avec tes ennemis mon pauvre Pipo !

- Oui ! Parce que je le vaux bien ! »

La montagne de steak face à Anna disparut alors à une vitesse incroyable, laissant apparaître Luffy, aux joues gonflées comme des ballons de basket.

« B'jour 'nna !

- Euh.. Bonjour Luffy.

- Fa fien forfi ?

- ... Euh on en parlera après manger Luffy... Sinon, j'ai une question à vous poser... Qui recherchez vous ? »

Sandy venait de revenir des cuisines, et prit place à la table.

« Qui recherche t'on ? Dit le blondinet. Eh bien...

- Je pense qu'on peut lui dire ! Coupa Pipo.

- Oui ! Répondit Luffy après avoir avalé sa viande.

- Très bien ! Ajouta Nami. Je vais t'expliquer ! Sur cette île nous sommes supposés trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait nous renseigner, et nous faire avancer plus facilement dans notre aventure !

- Nous faisons route vers Rough Tell, compléta Zorro.

- Et nous avons besoin d'informations ici ! reprit Nami. A propos de Gol D. Roger.

- Gol D. Roger ? Répéta Anna.

- Gol D. Roger ! Rerépéta Luffy dans un sourire admiratif.

- Gol D. Roger !!! S'exclama Anna. AH OUI !... Jamais entendu parler...

- Pas étonnant, soupira Pipo. Vu tout le boycott qu'il y a sur cette île !

- Remarquez, dans l'école, on a ce qu'on appelle une grosse tête, dit Anna. Il s'agit d'Adhoc, le bibliothécaire ! Vous pouvez pas le louper ! Il a une tête énorme et les mêmes oreilles que Link !

- C'est qui Link ? Demanda en cœur le groupe de pirates.

- Vous connaissez pas Zelda ??? S'exclama Anna. Bandes d'incultes !!! Enfin bref... C'est l'intello dans TWW.

- Té Doublevé doublevé ? Dit Luffy d'un air dubitatif.

- Laisse tomber, soupira Anna. S'il y a une personne qui s'y connaît sur les pirates, ça doit être lui. Il fait des trafics pas nets de livres d'histoire avec l'extérieur de l'île... Enfin, allez au CDI, vous devriez le trouver sans problème !

- Merci Anna Chan, dit Sandy.

- Mais en attendant, on finit de manger ! » S'exclama Nami.

----

« Voici le CDI ! »

Anna s'arrêta devant la porte, faisant signe aux pirates de rentrer.

« Je vais vous laisser ici ! dit la déléguée. Je vous laisse faire vos recherches, moi j'ai un exposé à faire !

- D'accord Anna ! Dit Luffy. On se retrouve plus tard !

- Pas de problème ! Sourit Anna. Et faites de bonnes recherches ! »

La déléguée partit dans les couloirs, tandis que les pirates pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque du CDI. Ils trouvèrent Adhoc, en train de lire un énorme pavé.

« M'sieur Adhoc ? Demanda Pipo.

- QUOI ???!!! S'exclama le vieil homme en brandissant son bâton au dessus de son énorme tête. Ahem... Désolé, j'étais en pleine lecture... Si vous voulez connaître mon savoir, allez lire les fiches accrochées à ce mur là bas... »

Les pirates regardèrent le mur en question. Un gamin habillé d'une tunique verte et d'un chapeau vert, blond, lisait les fiches.

« Salut ! » S'exclama Luffy.

Le gamin les regarda.

« Seyaaaaaaaaaah ! Yah !!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!

- o.O !!! T'as dit quoi ? Demandèrent en chœur les pirates.

- Yaaaaaaaaaah !!!

- LINK !!!! Hurla Adhoc. On ne crie pas dans une BIBLIOTHEQUE !!! »

Le gamin, qui avait lu toutes les fiches, sortit de la bibliothèque, baragouinant des Yah, seyah et autres mots incompréhensibles.

« Pour parler, appuyez sur A, lut Luffy.

- On s'est trompé de jeu, murmura Zorro. Laisse tomber Luffy. »

Nami marcha vers Adhoc.

« Vous êtes vraiment idiots, soupira t'elle. On demande et puis c'est tout !... Monsieur Adhoc ? Avez-vous des informations sur Gol D. Roger ?

- Gol D. Roger ??? S'exclama Adhoc. Bien sûr ! Le Seigneur des pirates !!!

- Enfin quelqu'un de cultivé ! Soupira Pipo. Que pouvez nous vous dire sur lui ? »

----

Anna passa devant la salle des professeurs. Certains profs restaient le dimanche à l'école, y logeant.

« Ce n'est point la peine de nous quereller pour si peu... »

La fille reconnut la voix de Mihawk.

« Alors expliquez moi ce que vous faites dans cette école ! Cria M. Rité.

- Je ne puis vous le révéler complètement, dit Mihawk d'une voix calme.

- Alors dites ce que vous pouvez dire !!! »

Anna s'approcha discrètement de la porte.

« Je vous écoute, M. Delacure...

- Appelez moi Mihawk ou Œil de Faucon, je préfère !

- Je vous écoute, Mihawk...

- Vous avez dû remarquer que je ne suis point fait pour être professeur d'éducation physique et sportive, commença l'homme.

- En effet, soupira M. Rité.

- Si je suis ici, c'est seulement par ordre du Gouvernement...

- Ah ? Un Capitaine Corsaire qui est docile vis-à-vis du Gouvernement ? Voilà qui est étonnant !

- Je ne les sers pas gratuitement, dit Mihawk d'un air indifférent. Six mois sans leur verser d'argent pour mon immunité, voilà qui est fort intéressant.

- Et en échange, que faites vous ?

- Je garde un œil sur la personne de cette école dont je vous ai parlé. Ici, elle n'est pas en totale sécurité.

- Et qui vous dit que c'est cette personne ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je ne suis que les ordres du Gouvernement... Je protège cette personne des pirates qui seraient susceptibles de venir perturber le bon fonctionnement de l'école. »

S'en suivit d'un silence. Anna s'éclipsa, s'insultant mentalement d'être aussi curieuse. En tout cas, elle avait quelque chose à raconter aux pirates !

----

« Puis il se fit exécuter après avoir dit cette célèbre phrase ! »

Adhoc venait de terminer son récit, et vit les visages déçus des pirates.

« Bah quoi ?

- Bah tout le monde connaît cette histoire, soupira Sandy. Ca nous avance à rien !

- Vraiment ? Dit Adhoc, ... C'est hors de mes compétences alors !!!... Je vais replonger dans mes livres vous dire ça !

- Merci, dit l'équipage en sortant, mais c'est inutile. »

Ils sortirent en soupirant.

« Et une discussion pour rien ! S'exclama Pipo.

- J'ai failli m'endormir, dit Zorro.

- Tiens ! C'est Anna ! » Dit Chopper.

La déléguée arriva en face du groupe.

« Vous voulez savoir pourquoi Mihawk est ici ? Demanda la fille.

- Vas-y, dit Nami.

- Il surveille la personne que vous recherchez !

- Vrai ??? S'exclama Chopper.

- Oui, confirma Anna.

- Etonnant ! Dit Zorro en souriant. C'est quand même bizarre qu'il reste ici pour protéger quelqu'un... je vais m'entraîner à fond !!! »

Ils retournèrent tous vers les dortoirs, dans la chambre des garçons.

« En tout cas, ça n'a pas l'air d'être Adhoc ! Dit Nami. Il n'en sait pas plus que nous. »

Anna bailla.

« Le temps passe lentement, dit elle. On fait quoi ? »

Un coup de tonnerre résonna à l'extérieur.

« En tout cas, on ne sort pas ! Dit Pipo. Pas envie d'être grillé par un éclair !

- Et si vous me racontiez vos aventures ? Ca passera le temps !

- Pourquoi pas ? Dit Sandy en allumant une cigarette.

- Excellente idée ! » Dit Luffy.

Ainsi, une longue discussion commença, en rapport avec l'aventure de l'équipage. Et pis ça à donné le titre du chapitre, un long dimanche de discutailles !... Comment ça aucun rapport ?!... Non mais...


	9. Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE 9 : Histoire et... Hors programme ?**

Nami ouvrit les yeux au milieu de la nuit. Elle put remarquer une ombre dans l'obscurité de la pièce, mise en évidence par la brillance d'un écran d'ordinateur. Anna tapotait sur le clavier.

« Encore à son exposé » pensa t'elle.

Elle regarda la montre : trois heures du matin.

« J'espère pour elle qu'elle est du matin... pensa la rousse. Pas envie d'une chanteuse en duo avec Zorro au concert des ronflements... »

Puis elle se rendormit.

-

« Anna ! Réveille toi ! »

La déléguée ouvrit les yeux, et bailla. Nami la regardait.

« Le réveil a sonné il y a dix minutes, et tu t'es rendormie !

- Ah euh oui... dit Anna dans un bâillement. J'suis crevée !

- Ca t'apprendra à te coucher à des heures pas possibles ! Ricana Nami.

- Hein ?... Késketurakonte ?

- Houlà! Tes neurones dorment encore on dirait... Ne te mets pas à imiter Zorro en classe surtout, sinon je frappe ! »

La fille se leva paresseusement, faisant craquer ses os sous le regard indifférent de Nami, déjà habillée.

-

« Zorro au féminin ! » Ricana Pipo.

Le garçon au long nez se reçut un coup de poing sur la tête de la part de Zorro, qui avait l'air endormi à table. Anna somnolait au dessus de son bol de chocolat chaud.

« ... J'ai pas d'cheveux verts... grommela la fille.

- Et si on lui jetait un seau d'eau froide à la figure ? Proposa Luffy, qui se fit frapper par Sandy.

- Espèce de barbare ! Il faut s'y prendre tout en douceur avec les filles, dit le cuisinier en posant un grand verre de jus d'orange devant Anna. Bois ça, Anna Chan, et n'écoute pas ces barbares machos...

- M'ci Blondinet » Murmura Anna dans un bâillement.

A l'entente de cette appellation, Sandy rougit plus de honte que de colère, alors que Nami et Pipo se pinçaient les lèvres pour ne pas rire, et que Zorro dans son sommeil artificiel, leva un pouce vers Anna. Luffy ne dit rien, trop occupé à se remplir la panse en volant les pains au chocolat aux autres élèves.

« T'es souvent fatiguée comme ça ? Demanda Pipo. Sinon va voir Chopper pour qu'il te donne un énergisant !

- Ca m'arrive parfois, dit la fille dans un bâillement. J'comprends pas...

- Je comprends complètement ! Dit Nami. Je t'ai vu à trois heures du matin tapoter sur ton ordinateur.

- T'as dû rêver Nami, assura Anna. A trois heures du matin, j'étais dans mon lit douillet en train de rêver que l'école fermait, et réouvrait avec des anges à la place des profs.

- Aucun doute ! Dit Pipo. Ca ne peut se passer qu'en rêve !

- A moins que je ne sois somnambule, ajouta Anna en buvant ensuite le verre de jus d'orange.

- Va voir Chopper, Anna Chan, dit Sandy. Après, tu vas revenir en pleine forme ! »

C'est ce qu'Anna alla faire avant le début des cours. Elle revint de l'infirmerie parfaitement réveillée, mais un peu de fumée sortait de ses oreilles si on regardait bien.

« Il a mis la dose, on dirait ! Dit Nami dans un sourire.

- Ouais, répondit Anna. Mais maintenant j'suis en pleine forme ! Prête même à redéfier le prof de sport !

- Parce que tu l'avais déjà défié? Demanda Zorro d'un air ne cachant pas totalement l'admiration.

- Euh non, en fait on m'a légèrement contrainte à lui faire face... Bon ! Direction le cours d'his... euh...

- Qu'y a-t-il Anna ? demanda Luffy.

- Le prof d'histoire est à l'hôpital, soupira Anna. Veux po y aller... »

Anna s'était laissée tomber assise par terre, désespérée d'avoir affaire avec un nouveau prof... certainement sadique. Un autre Mihawk ? La sonnerie retentit, Zorro et Sandy furent contraint de prendre Anna sous les bras et de la tirer jusqu'en salle de cours.

« De toute façon Anna Chan, si le prof t'embête, j'm'occuperai personnellement de son compte ! Parole de Sandy ! »

-

Tous les élèves se turent à l'arrivée de la professeur d'histoire. Oui, LA professeur. Saignement de nez dans un groupe de gars pervers, Sandy avait l'air soudainement aux anges, Luffy fit un grand sourire crétin, Pipo et Nami firent un signe de la main, et Zorro ne réagit même pas. Anna était étonnée de la réaction des pirates, surtout lorsque la prof, aux cheveux noirs coiffés d'un chapeau bleu à l'Indiana Jones, et au décolleté plongeant à souhait, montrant la poitrine qui aurait fait rêver plus d'un pervers, répondit à l'équipage d'un sourire.

« C'est Robin, dit Nami. Une personne de confiance !

- Surtout parce qu'elle t'a payé que tu dis ça » fit remarquer Zorro.

Robin prit place à son bureau, dévisageant les élèves.

« Bonjour à vous... Mon nom est Nico Robin, archéologue et très intéressée par l'histoire. Je serai votre professeur d'histoire temporairement, le temps que mon collègue recouvre la santé. Pour commencer, avez-vous des questions ? »

Les garçons de la classe levèrent tous la main.

« C'est du silicone ou ils sont vrais ? Demanda l'un d'eux dans un saignement de nez.

- La vache ! Vous êtes plus stylée que Lara Croft ! Y a pas de jeux vidéo à votre effigie ? JE VEUX LE TESTER AVANT TOUT L'MONDE !

- Trop stylé vot' chapeau ! J'veux l'même à Noël...

- Fin des questions, dit précipitamment Robin. Nous allons débuter le cours. »

Anna murmura doucement en regardant les gars de sa classe « Bande de pervers... Tous les mêmes... »

« Pour commencer, commença Robin, nous allons étudier la première vague de piraterie de ce monde, et de Gol D. Roger. A part les cinq d'entre vous que je connais, quelqu'un peut il me dire qui est Gol D. Roger ? »

Silence pesant dans la classe, où tous les élèves, sauf l'équipage de pirates, regardaient Robin avec des yeux ronds, les sourcils levés (imaginez-vous en face d'une colonie de chouettes affamées...). Luffy, qui n'avait visiblement rien écouté, levait le bras et l'agitait dans tous les sens, sous les regards honteux de ses compagnons.

« Ahem... Je vois que vous êtes en retard sur le programme scolaire, soupira Robin.

- Non Madame, répondit Anna après avoir levé la main. Mais c'est hors programme sur cette île. Nous sommes... comment dire... isolés du reste de la planète, et nous connaissons à peine la différence entre un pirate et un corsaire.

- Vrai... dirent en chœur les élèves de la classe.

- Voilà qui est bien dommage, murmura Nico. Qu'avez-vous appris ?

- Juste l'histoire de l'île, répondit un élève.

- Bien ! S'exclama Robin. Nous allons faire un peu de hors programme aujourd'hui ! Autant en profiter ! »

-

« Ce cours était génial ! S'exclama Anna en sortant de classe.

- Au moins, vous en savez un peu plus sur les pirates, dit Nami dans un sourire.

- Génial ! Crièrent un groupe d'élèves en chœur.

- Ca fait un peu réviser les cours, dit Pipo.

- Ah ! Gol D. Roger ! Murmura Luffy dans un sourire admiratif.

- Ca a l'air de te plaire, remarqua Anna.

- Et comment ! Dit Zorro. S'il y a bien une chose que Luffy adore écouter, c'est l'histoire de Gol D. Roger !

- Pas étonnant pour un futur seigneur des pirates ! » Répondit le 'Chapeau de paille' dans un sourire crétin.

C'est alors que l'alarme à incendie retentit.

« Encore un exercice, sourit Anna. Ca tombe bien, ça va manger un peu de l'heure de cours de M. Papoli : ) »

Les élèves, tous d'un calme extraordinaire, papotant, criant pour se faire entendre au dessus du bruit de l'alarme, se dirigèrent vers la cours de récréation.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » S'exclama alors Pipo.

En effet, Mihawk venait de traverser en quatrième vitesse le couloir, bousculant quelques élèves au passage mais ne s'en préoccupant même pas. M. Rité le suivait de près, ainsi que quelques autres professeurs.

« Quelque chose de sérieux, murmura Anna. Aux alertes à incendie, M. Rité est toujours le premier dans la cour pour nous chronométrer lors des exercices. »

C'est alors qu'une explosion retentit. Un concert de hurlements commença alors, et l'agitation générale démarra. Tout le monde se bousculait, se dirigeant vers les sorties. Zorro mit la main sur l'un de ses sabres, mais Anna le tapa sur l'épaule.

« On ferait mieux d'aller à l'extérieur, ça pourrait se montrer plus dangereux qu'on ne le croit...

- On suit le conseil d'Anna, dit Luffy en regardant Zorro dans les yeux.

- A tes ordres, soupira le bretteur. Pour une fois qu'il y a de l'action... »

Non sans mal, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'extérieur. La première chose que le groupe vit, c'était qu'une partie de l'école, des anciens locaux non utilisés depuis longtemps, avaient été détruit, et les décombres fumaient.

« Bon sang, murmura Nami. Ca me rappelle... »

C'est alors qu'une voix au loin attira l'attention de tous.

« PREPAREZ UN AUTRE BOULET SPECIAL !

- C'est Baggy ! S'exclama Nami.

- Notre copain Gros Pif ! Dit Luffy, en s'échauffant l'épaule dans un mouvement de rotation.

- Regardez là bas ! » Cria un élève.

Un nuage de fumée vola au dessus des bâtiments. Pourtant, au milieu de celle-ci, on pouvait remarquer un visage d'un homme fumant deux cigares.

« C'est lui qui vous cherchait ! S'exclama alors Anna ! Snikers !

- Non, c'est Smoker, corrigea Sandy.

- L'Enfumé de service ! Ajouta Luffy.

- On dirait que ça chauffe par ici, dit Zorro.

- Ne vous y mêlez pas ! Supplia Anna. C'est trop dangereux !... En plus, le prof de sport est là bas, non ?

- Ouais, dit Luffy. Et si l'Enfumé nous trouve, on va devoir partir !

- Bravo ! Dit Nami en applaudissant en chœur avec le reste de l'équipage. Son cerveau a fonctionné!

- ... ET ON N'A MÊME PAS MANGE LE REPAS DE MIDI !

- C'était trop beau pour être vrai, soupira Sandy. Parle pas trop vite la prochaine fois...

- Vive le hors programme » murmura Anna, paniquée.

M. Rité apparut alors dans la cour de récréation.

« Nous avons les choses pour ainsi dire en main, dit il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Restez groupés surtout !... Cependant, j'ai à convoquer certains d'entre vous après cette alerte... Luffy, Zorro, Nami, Pipo, Sandy, et leur déléguée de classe... »

Il soupira avant de rajouter :

« Venez sans faute... »


	10. Chapitre 10

Dixième chapitre que je poste ici... Déjà! Et ce n'est pas encore terminé, et vous n'avez pas encore tout vu.. Ce chapitre va peut-être vous le montrer ?

Surtout, n'oubliez pas les reviews, elles sont les bienvenues!

**CHAPITRE 10 : Houlà! Ca commence à devenir sérieux !**

La cloche sonna trois fois. L'alerte était terminée. Un brouhaha général s'éleva de la cour, et les élèves regardaient stupéfait la partie détruite de leur école, dont les décombres fumaient encore. Anna déglutit avec difficulté. L'heure était arrivée d'aller au bureau de M. Rité, et certainement pas pour boire une tasse de thé. Et elle craignait ce sur quoi allait tourner la discussion.

« Des pirates ! Une honte ! Un scandale ! J'appelle Snikers immédiatement !

- Non m'sieur, Smoker, alias l'Enfumé, pourrait répondre Luffy. Pirates et fiers de l'être ! »

Elle déglutit à nouveau. Ca allait se passer très mal. Elle sentait déjà l'eau de toilette du directeur l'enivrer, son regard sadique fixant l'équipage pirate.

« Anna ? »

Luffy regardait la fille qui venait de sursauter.

« On y va, voir ce directeur ?

- ... Oui, répondit Anna. Allons y... »

Ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs de l'école, redevenus calmes à présent. Les voix des professeurs s'élevaient çà et là. Anna déglutit. Au bout du couloir, la porte tant redoutée par tous les élèves qui ne voulaient pas être renvoyé-c'est-à-dire aucun... A part peut être elle, qui était nouvelle venue pour ainsi dire- la porte avec ce petit panneau vissé légèrement de travers, avec écrit : 'M. Rité, Directeur'. Avec angoisse, elle frappa.

« Entrez » Dit une voix calme à l'intérieur.

Les pirates et la déléguée entrèrent dans le bureau. M. Rité était à la fenêtre, donnant sur la rue longeant l'école. Il se tourna vers les arrivants, et leur désigna des chaises pas forcément en bon état, venant certainement des classes les plus proches, et montra à Nami et Anna deux sièges à peu près en bon état.

« Bien ! Je vous attendais... J'aimerai avoir des explications... »

Anna se tortillait les doigts, Luffy se curait le nez, Zorro baillait, Pipo tremblait, Nami attendait, Sandy préparait une cigarette pour la sortie.

« Le Capitaine Baggy, un pirate dangereux s'il en est, venant de la contrée d'Eastblue que vous semblez connaître, a hurlé quelques noms, lorsque M. Delacure lui courait après...

- Et ? Dirent les pirates en cœur.

- 'Chapeau de Paille' m'a tout de suite rappelé quelqu'un, c'est-à-dire vous Luffy.

- Mouais, dit Luffy en se grattant le bout du nez.

- 'Chapeau de Paille ! Nami ! Roronoa ! Et les autres, je reviendrai !'... voilà ce que ce clown a crié.

- Gros Pif est une connaissance, dit Luffy d'un air indifférent.

- Exactement, dit d'un ton sec et tranchant M. Rité. Même s'il dit s'appeler Baggy... C'est vrai que son nez est assez... rond... Bref ! Et je veux des explications !

- On a eu l'occasion de le rencontrer en croisière, soupira Nami.

- Justement ! Ca me fait douter de vous ! » Ajouta M. Rité.

Anna se tortillait sur sa chaise, pas du tout rassurée, priant mentalement pour que tout se passe bien.

« Déléguée ! »

Anna faillit bondir de sa chaise.

« Cèkecèpamafotemsieurjenesèrienjèrienfèjepeuvouzassurékeje...

- Surveillez bien ces gaillards, qu'ils ne parlent pas aux inconnus ! La preuve que ça peut être dangereux... »

Tous les pirates, sauf Luffy, tombèrent en arrière avec leur chaise, comme Anna.

« Ca vous fait un choc, hein ? Dit M. Rité. On dirait qu'ils n'ont jamais été éduqué comme nous ces gamins, n'est ce pas Melle Flegma...

- Exactement, dit Anna en se redressant sur sa chaise, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres. Je suis complètement d'accord avec vous, M. Rité!

- Très bien, je vous fais confiance Melle Flegma. Et faites attention à _vous_ surtout. »

Anna hocha la tête positivement, comme les pirates qui se levèrent.

« Vous pouvez disposer ! »

Ils ne se firent pas priés deux fois, et sortirent du bureau. Lorsque la déléguée ferma la porte, tous reprirent leur respiration.

« Quelle odeur ! S'exclama Nami.

- Ouais, quelle horreur ! Soupira Sandy. Même Face de Pois sent meilleur après l'entraînement !

- La ferme Blondinet ! » Répondit Zorro.

Leur dispute fut interrompue par la sonnerie.

« On a raté le cours de M. Papoli ! Dit Anna en dansant joyeusement.

- Ravi que ça te plaise ! Dit Pipo en la regardant bizarrement. En tout cas... On a eu de la chance ! Il n'a pas deviné qui on était vraiment.

- Oui, on peut dire qu'on a eu chaud, soupira Nami.

- En tout cas, Baggy nous a retrouvé on dirait, dit Sandy. Quel intérêt a-t-il de venir sur cette île ?

- Il recherche peut-être la même personne que nous, dit Zorro. Ce ne serait pas étonnant.

- Il serait donc au courant ? S'inquiéta Nami.

- Va savoir, soupira Zorro.

- Bah c'est bien à lui que vous avez pris la carte de la Route de Tous les Périls ! Fit remarquer Anna.

- C'est vrai ! Intervint Luffy. De toute façon, que Gros Pif vienne, on s'en occupe ! »

Les cours de la matinée passèrent rapidement, puis vint l'heure du midi. Le groupe d'amis n'avait plus à faire la queue, Sandy leur préparait tout.

« Sinon, je me pose une question, dit Zorro. Baggy a peut-être masqué son départ en criant nos noms pour passer 'inaperçue'...

- Face de pois réfléchit, murmura Sandy.

- J'vois pas Mihawk jouer les grands chevaliers à ce point... T'avais dit quoi Anna à ce propos ?

- A propos de Mihawk ? Dit la fille. Envoyé par le gouvernement pour protéger une personne dans l'école, dit Anna.

- Et à priori, certainement la personne que nous recherchons, murmura Nami.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur. Explique ! »

Nami mangea un morceau de poulet, avant de rajouter.

« Normalement, je devrais vous faire payer mes pensées, mais je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

- Vas-y Nami San ! Supplia Sandy.

- Déjà, pour que Smoker soit ici, commença la rousse, ça ne doit pas être pour rien. Ensuite, la Marine est sous les ordres du Gouvernement, tout comme les corsaires. Qui nous dit que Mihawk et Smoker ne sont pas sur la même affaire ?

- Tu veux dire qu'ils veulent nous empêcher de trouver la personne ? S'exclama Luffy.

- Exactement Luffy, continua Nami. Contente que tu ais compris. Ensuite, ils ne veulent pas que cette personne tombe entre les mains de pirates, puisque des informations de Gol D. Roger seraient trop précieuses pour être transmises !

- Ca explique tout, en effet ! Dit Anna.

- Maintenant, on va devoir être rapide ça veut dire, renchérit Pipo.

- Ouais, dit Luffy. Faire le plus vite possible. »

-

Fin de la journée. Anna retourna dans son dortoir, épuisée, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Nami ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Ca ne va pas ?

- Crevée... »

Nami prit place à son bureau.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant, dit elle. La journée a eu quelques rebondissements !

- Ouais, murmura la déléguée. Vous savez quoi ?

- Vas y ?

- Je vous adore ! Jamais ça n'a été aussi cool l'école avant votre arrivée !

- Contente pour toi ! Dit Nami en souriant. Mais ce service ne restera pas gratuit ! »

Anna bailla et s'allongea confortablement sur son lit.

« Quand vous aurez les informations que vous voulez...

- Oui ?...

-... Vous partirez ?

- Eh oui, dit Nami. C'est la vie de pirate !

- Dommage » soupira Anna.

La déléguée ferma les yeux, et fit la sieste jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

-

« Voilà ce que je propose » dit Anna en mangeant un morceau d'œuf au plat.

La fille avait ramené son ordinateur portable à table, et cliqua sur un fichier, dévoilant son plan. Luffy, Zorro, Nami, Pipo, Sandy, Chopper et Robin écoutaient attentivement.

« Concours scolaire 'Et si j'étais un pirate', lut Nami. Euh... C'est ça ton plan ?

- Je vous explique ! Dit Anna. On met en place le concours en agrafant des feuilles avec cette annonce. Comme le dit le texte :

' Ce concours vise les connaissances générales sur la piraterie. Vous devrez faire une rédaction sur Gol D. Roger, en disant TOUT CE QUE VOUS SAVEZ de ce célèbre pirate. Vous pourrez gagner une visite gratuite d'un véritable bateau de pirates, le Vogue Merry...'

- Ca va pas la tête ! S'exclama Pipo. Pas de visiteur à bord !

- Tu dis ça parce que c'est toujours le bordel dans la chambre des garçons ? Soupira Nami.

- Tout compte fait, c'est peut être une bonne idée, intervint Sandy. Au moins, comme quasiment personne dans cette école ne connaît Gol D. Roger, ça va être rapide d'éplucher les rédactions qui nous intéressent...

- Je suis d'accord, dit Luffy. On va faire comme ça. »

Puis ils reprirent le repas, papotant de tout et de rien, certaines blagues de Pipo fusant de temps à autre attirant des éclats de rire. La journée, quoiqu'un peu mouvementée, se termina pour eux dans la bonne humeur générale. Robin et Chopper se retirèrent vers les dortoirs du personnel, et les autres se dirigèrent vers le petit immeuble des dortoirs des élèves. Ils se dirent bonne nuit, le groupe des garçons et celui des filles se séparèrent alors.

« Eh bien ! Quelle journée ! S'exclama Nami. On mérite bien un peu de repos !

- Vrai, confirma Anna. Surtout que demain, on a sport ! Cette fois, je ne me ferais pas avoir ! »

Nami sourit.

« Tu vas revoir Chopper toi ! En plus, ta bosse commençait à disparaître !

- Tant pis ! Dit Anna. Au moins, j'aurais essayé! »

-

Nami se réveilla dans la nuit. Elle regarda le réveil, qui affichait 1h58. La rousse remarqua alors, comme la nuit dernière, qu'Anna était à son bureau, devant l'ordinateur.

« ... Anna ? »

Aucune réponse. La déléguée n'arrêtait même pas de taper sur le clavier.

« Anna ? Ca va ? »

Nami se leva, et s'approcha derrière la fille. Elle regarda alors sur l'ordinateur. Une carte de l'île –Nami en était certaine- et à coté, un texte qu'Anna tapait à une incroyable vitesse, sans erreur d'orthographe.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?... »

Elle regarda le titre du ficher : Eternal Pose. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lire autre chose, qu'Anna avait fermé le fichier, puis éteint l'ordinateur.

« Anna, tu peux m'expliqu... »

Comme un automate, la déléguée s'était levée, et s'était couchée. Comme si elle fut dans un état second. Nami resta quelques secondes immobile, intriguée.

« Alors là, pensa t-elle, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire une aussi étrange crise de somnambulisme... »

La cartographe était surtout intriguée par le titre du fichier. 'Eternal Pose'... Pourquoi un tel nom pour quelqu'un qui n'y connaissait rien de la géographie du monde, du voyage, de la mer, des fruits du démon, absolument rien ?


	11. Chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE 11 : Ca sent la révélation !**

« Hein ? »

Anna regardait d'un air étonné Nami.

« Oui, dit Nami. Je l'ai vu de mes yeux ! Tu tapais sur ton ordinateur un texte ! »

Anna, avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner, alluma son ordinateur portable. Une fois dans le répertoire de ses fichiers écrits, elle se tourna vers Nami.

« Eternal Pose, c'est ça ?

- Oui, confirma Nami.

- Ah ! dit Anna dans un sourire. Eternal Pose, ça fait depuis un moment que j'ai ça... Je me demande si ce n'est pas un virus, il est apparu du jour au lendemain, comme ça... Mais je n'ai pas de connexion Internet.

- Interquoi ?

- Non, rien... Enfin j'ai toujours eu peur de l'ouvrir, vu tout ce qui est enregistré là dedans !

- Pourtant, hier le fichier était ouvert... »

Anna cliqua sur le fichier. C'est alors que quelque chose les surprit toutes les deux. L'ordinateur demandait un mot de passe.

« Hein ? S'étonna Anna. Kécékecetconneriilplanteoukoi ?

- Bizarre ! dit Nami. Tu ne connais pas le mot de passe ?

- Absolument pas, soupira Anna. Je vais taper au hasard... »

Après plusieurs essais de mots de passe, du type 'Lapinoubleu' 'Superman' 'Jevoushaistous' 'allezvoirailleursijysuis', Anna abandonna.

« Pas le temps de voir ça, dit la fille. On va être en retard après. »

Anna éteignit rapidement son ordinateur, et suivit Nami jusqu'à la cantine pour le petit déjeuner. Dès qu'il fut prit, Anna était partie vers l'infirmerie, encore fatiguée à cause de la courte nuit qu'elle avait eu. Nami profita de son absence.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre avec Anna, cette nuit, expliqua t-elle aux autres.

- Qu'a eu Anna Chan ? Demanda Sandy, inquiet.

- Elle a refait une crise de somnambulisme, comme hier... Et cette fois, j'ai découvert quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser. Elle est peut être celle que l'on recherche... »

Elle raconta alors ce qu'elle avait vu cette nuit là.

« Faudrait peut être en parler à Chopper, dit Pipo en pliant légèrement le bout de son nez avec son index.

- Ou alors essayer d'en savoir plus, dit Luffy.

- Pourquoi pas ? Dit Nami. Une idée ? »

Silence. C'est alors que Sandy proposa :

« Et si on demandait à Robin Chérie de nous aider ?

- Pourquoi pas, dit Pipo. Son pouvoir pourrait nous aider...

- Eclairer les mystères grâce au troisième œil, ironisa Nami.

- On fait comme ça ! » S'exclama Luffy.

La discussion s'arrêta là, à cause du retour d'Anna.

« On t'attendait ! Inventa Pipo.

- Merci » dit Anna qui avait l'air déjà un peu plus en forme.

La cloche ne tarda pas à sonner. Le petit groupe quitta la cantine, et Anna ne se doutait pas qu'elle allait devenir l'un des principaux points de discussion de l'équipage.

-

« Luffy, venez faire le calcul au tableau ! »

M. Décompte tendit à Luffy un morceau de craie, que le pirate regardait d'un air interrogateur. Il se posta devant le tableau, regardant hésitant les racines cubiques additionnées aux racines carrées, divisées par X² élevé à la puissance 15, plus Y moins Z, plus le produit scalaire des vecteurs de longueur 5puissance 4 et 42divisé par Pi.

« Alors ? S'exclama M. Décompte.

- Bah moi je dis que ce calcul est égal à... »

Luffy commença à écrire un zéro, zéro.

« 0... + 0... ... »

Il nota le signe égal une dizaine de centimètre sous le signe plus, et entoura le tout.

« La tête à Zorro ! »

L'escrimeur ne répondit rien, trop occupé en rêve à soumettre Mihawk à abandonner le combat après que le plus grand escrimeur au monde se soit fait tranché les bras par le challenger.

« Luffy... retournez immédiatement à votre place, grogna M. Décompte, rouge de colère.

- C'est pas bon m'sieur ? » Murmura Luffy en se curant le nez.

Le garçon au Chapeau de Paille retourna à sa place, tandis que les élèves se mordaient les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Il est toujours comme ça ? Demanda à mi-voix Anna à Nami.

- Ouais, soupira Nami. On finit par se demander s'il a vraiment quelque chose dans sa tête... »

La cloche sonna.

« Faites ce calcul pour demain, dit M. Décompte.

- Oui monsieur... » Répondirent en chœur les élèves.

La classe se dirigea ensuite vers la salle d'histoire- géographie, non sans une certaine hâte. Nico était assise sur le bureau du professeur, la tête posée sur une main accoudée sur l'une de ses jambes. Les garçons de la classe firent un petit signe de main timide à la professeur, espérant lui attirer l'attention, sans effet. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, Nico prit la parole.

« Bonjour à vous. Nous allons continuer l'histoire de la première vague de piraterie et de Gol D. Roger. Sortez vos cahiers et continuez à noter le cours. »

Anna sortit un cahier, lorsque quelque chose lui attira l'attention. Pipo s'était installé au premier rang, juste en face de Nico, et lui avait donné un petit morceau de papier soigneusement plié. De la drague ? En tout cas, la femme déplia le papier, lut, et hocha la tête positivement. Anna put lire sur les lèvres de Nico : 'A la fin du cours... '

Le cours passa avec une rapidité qui étonna tous les élèves, tant celui-ci était passionnant. Nico semblait ravie devant les mines réjouies des étudiants, qui sortaient en discutant pirates. Anna se dirigeait vers la sortie, et remarqua que l'équipage de Luffy était resté. Elle voulut attendre, mais Nami lui fit signe de partir. La déléguée hocha les épaules, et disparut dans les couloirs.

« Vous avez des indices ? demanda Nico.

- Des soupçons, corrigea Nami.

- Eh bien ?

- Il se peut qu'Anna soit la personne que nous cherchons, dit Nami. Mais nous n'en avons pas le cœur net.

- Et nous avons un plan ! S'empressa d'ajouter Pipo.

- Dites, Dit Nico en rangeant ses classeurs dans son sac.

- Faire apparaître un œil dans la chambre, au moment où Anna tape son mot de passe pour le fichier que nous voulons voir, expliqua Nami.

- Et je dois donc noter ce mot de passe, en conclut Nico. Je peux faire ça sans problème.

- Essaie cette nuit, proposa Nami. Je garderai un œil sur Anna, et te préviendrai au moment d'agir.

- Très bien, dit l'archéologue en fermant son sac. Vous pouvez partir... Je vais essayer d'aller informer pour vous Chopper. »

-

« Alors ? On garde l'idée du concours ? »

Anna avait ramené son ordinateur portable.

« Finalement, ça risque d'être une mauvaise idée, dit Nami. Vu tous les élèves qui ont eu cours avec Nico depuis hier, trop de bulletins de participations risquent de nous parvenir, dit Nami.

- Et on a d'autres choses à faire, dit Zorro en pointant sa fourchette vers Anna. On est des pirates je te rappelle. »

Le reste de l'équipage réagit alors aux dires de Zorro dans un CHUT sonore, posant leur index sur leur bouche. Zorro hocha les épaules. Le brouhaha général de la cantine couvrait facilement leur discussion.

« Vous avez raison, soupira Anna. C'est perdu d'avance avec un tel plan.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Anna Chan ! S'exclama Sandy. Au moins, tu as essayé de nous aider !

- Mouais, dit Anna d'un air sombre. Enfin... »

La déléguée replongea sa tête dans l'assiette.

« C't'aprèm, on c'mence 'vec sport, dit Anna la bouche pleine.

- Cette fois, je vais vous suivre ! S'exclama Zorro. J'ai une revanche à prendre moi ! »

-

« Salutations, jeunes gens... »

Mihawk arriva dans le gymnase, et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en voyant Zorro qui commençait à prendre son foulard accroché autour de son bras.

« J'espère que vous avez pu vous entraîner, suite à la grande déception que j'ai eu au dernier cours, dit le Capitaine Corsaire. Première question... Un volontaire ? »

Mihawk regarda alors Zorro, qui s'était levé, sous une vague d'applaudissement des élèves.

« Roronoa, sourit le Corsaire. Entraînement ou armes réelles ?

- Armes réelles, monsieur, dit le jeune escrimeur, sous les cris horrifiés des élèves.

- Fort bien » répondit Mihawk.

Zorro mit son foulard autour de sa tête, et dégaina, tandis que Mihawk prit un poignard, plus grand que le petit couteau qu'il avait utilisé à leur première rencontre.

« Que le combat com... »

C'est alors qu'une explosion retentit, non loin. Les fenêtres du gymnase explosèrent sous le choc, et les élèves se mirent à hurler. Mihawk se tourna vers les élèves.

« Fuyez immédiatement ! »

Les étudiants ne se firent pas priés deux fois, et tous coururent vers les portes, qui s'ouvrirent soudainement à la volée. Des hommes armés venaient d'entrer... des pirates. Certains portaient des vêtements ridicules, comme tout droit sortis d'un cirque, et les autres des vêtements sombres.

« Il y a du Baggy là-dessous » confirma Luffy.

A présent, la panique était générale. Les élèves hurlaient, essayant de se cacher dans la pièce, alors que les pirates les encerclaient. Un pirate habillé de noir avança, et fit face à Mihawk, qui restait impassible.

« Par ordre de notre capitaine, nous vous ordonnons de nous livrer le gardien du secret... ou la gardienne du secret, si c'est le cas. »

Mihawk ricana.

« Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne, pauvre prétentieux, dit le Capitaine Corsaire d'un ton calme.

- Et nous aussi on refuse ! S'exclama Luffy.

- C'est Chapeau de Paille ! Cria l'un des pirates de Baggy. ATTAQUEZ ! »

Le concert de hurlement reprit, alors que les pirates envahirent la pièce. Luffy, Zorro, Nami et Sandy se mirent en garde, tandis que Pipo courrait vers les élèves.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas les amis ! Dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait confiante mais ne l'était pas. Le Capitaine Pipo est là pour vous protéger ! »

La bagarre entre pirates commençait, et à l'étonnement de l'équipage de Luffy, Mihawk s'était rangé de leur côté. Anna s'était cachée dans le groupe des élèves, complètement paniquée.

« Pourquoi il n'y a que devant moi que des trucs comme ça se passe ? Pensa t-elle. Pourqu... »

Anna se mit à hurler, lorsque l'un des pirates habillé en sombre l'attrapa par le poignet. Luffy s'était retourné vers eux.

« CHEWIIIIIIIIIING... PUNCH ! »

Le pirate se reçut un coup de poing en plein dans la figure, et lâcha par la même occasion Anna, qui se mit à courir vers la sortie.

« ANNA ! REVIENS ! Hurla Pipo.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer ! Répondit la fille.

- Flegma, revenez ! » Ordonna Mihawk, dont l'attention fut à nouveau détournée par un adversaire.

C'est alors qu'Anna sentit à nouveau une main la saisir. Un homme en sombre.

« Aucun doute ! C'est elle » Ricana le pirate.

Avant qu'Anna ne put dire un mot, le pirate lui plaqua une main sur la bouche. La déléguée essaya d'appeler à l'aide du regard ses amis pirates. Mais tous étaient occupés au combat. Luffy donnait des coups de poings et de pieds élastiques, Zorro jouait de ses trois sabres, Nami se débrouillait tant bien que mal avec un bâton qu'elle venait de sortir de nulle part, Sandy exécutait des attaques compliquées en utilisant uniquement ses jambes, Pipo protégeait tant bien que mal les élèves en lançant à l'aide d'un lance-pierre divers projectiles, et Mihawk tranchait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Et les élèves paniqués ne voyait rien.

« Je vais pas me laisser capturer comme ça ! Pensa à toute vitesse Anna. Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi des trucs comme ça... »

C'est alors que, non sans mal, Anna mordit la main de son ennemi, qui ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Anna en profita.

« A L'AIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! »

C'est alors que Zorro fonça dans le pirate, libérant Anna de l'étreinte de celui-ci. La fille rougit.

« Merci Zor... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Mihawk l'attrapa sur son épaule sans plus de cérémonie, courant vers l'extérieur.

« EH ! S'exclama Zorro. Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Mon rôle est de l'emmener en sécurité, dit Mihawk dans un sourire. Amusez vous bien au combat, jeunes gens ! »

Anna restait immobile, accrochée fermement au bras de Mihawk pour ne pas tomber. Et de toute façon, qu'avait elle à faire d'autre que de se laisser faire ? Elle vit l'escrimeur prendre d'une main un sabre, et l'abaisser brutalement. C'est alors qu'un trou se forma dans l'un des murs du gymnase, dans un grand fracas. Les élèves se mirent alors à courir vers cette sortie improvisée, alors que Mihawk se mit à courir à toute vitesse, emportant Anna.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda Anna.

- Je vous emmène de toute urgence chez le directeur, répondit l'escrimeur. De toute urgence... »

Anna garda alors le silence, partagée entre curiosité et peur. Elle pensa alors à une chose insensée. Mihawk la protégeait. Serait-elle... ?


	12. Chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE 12 : Ainsi vont, vont, vont, les petites révélations ! Ainsi vont, vont, vont, et les pirates ils s'en vont !**

Mihawk reposa enfin Anna par terre, devant le bureau de M. Rité. La fille défroissa ses affaires de sport, puis remarqua quelque chose d'un peu gênant.

« Hem... Obligée d'y aller en chaussettes ? »

En effet, faute d'abîmer encore plus les vieux tatamis de l'école, les élèves étaient contraint de retirer leurs chaussures... mais visiblement, Mihawk n'était pas au courant de la règle, parfaitement chaussé. Il se racla la gorge d'un air gêné.

« Voyez vous, nous ne pouvons aller les chercher, faute d'un énorme problème d'organisation...

- Mouais, soupira Anna. Et pourquoi m'avoir emporté ici ? »

Mihawk ne répondit rien, et se contenta de frapper à la porte du directeur. La voix de M. Rité ne tarda pas à résonner.

« Entrez ! »

Mihawk et Anna, qui n'y comprenait toujours rien, entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur qui se leva soudain de sa chaise. Il regarda d'un air inquiet Mihawk, puis Anna.

« Que s'est-il passé, M. Delacure ?

- Des pirates attaquent l'école » répondit celui d'un air calme, comme s'il discutait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Le directeur se dirigea brusquement vers une alarme à incendie, qu'il brisa d'un coup de poing. L'alarme retentit alors.

« Deux visites pirates en deux jours, soupira le directeur en se frottant les yeux d'une main avec le pouce et l'index. Je vais devoir prendre des mesures sérieuses... M. Delacure... Allez aider les élèves au gymnase, et demandez à Luffy, Zorro, Nami, Pipo et Sandy de venir sur le champ... Passez par la cour, et essayez de prévenir par la même occasion Tony Tony Chopper l'infirmier, et le professeur d'histoire Nico Robin. Je veux tous les voir. »

Anna se sentait parfaitement inutile. Elle se poussa pour laisser passer Mihawk, et se tourna vers M. Rité, qui lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

« Monsieur... »

M. Rité sursauta.

« Oui, Anna ? »

Au tour d'Anna d'être surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait M. Rité l'appeler par son prénom.

« Je voudrais vous poser quelques questions...

- Je t'écoute, murmura M. Rité d'une voix calme qui fit peur à la déléguée.

- Pourquoi Mihawk m'a-t-il conduit jusqu'ici ? »

M. Rité marqua un silence qui sembla durer des heures aux yeux d'Anna. Il se décida enfin à répondre.

« Pour ta sécurité...

- Comment ?

- Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas, commença M. Rité. Beaucoup de choses trop compliquées pour une jeune fille de 16 ans.

- Je suis tout à fait capable de comprendre, murmura Anna.

- Je n'en doute pas, Anna...

- Y aurait-il un rapport avec un secret concernant Gol D. Roger ? »

M. Rité blêmit.

« Comment...

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, murmura Anna. C'est un secret...

- Vos amis pirates cous en ont parlé ? »

Anna resta bouche bée. M. Rité hocha la tête.

« A voir ta tête, j'en conclus que c'est grâce à eux... ou plutôt devrais je dire à cause d'eux, que tu sais ça.

- Expliquez moi, monsieur, demanda Anna.

- Tu es la gardienne de ce secret. »

Anna n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

« Mais c'est impossible, murmura Anna. Je n'y connais rien sur Gol D. Roger, à part ce qu'on m'a raconté...

- Tu devras t'y faire, ajouta M. Roté. Tu en sais plus que ce que tu penses savoir...

- Ca ne peut pas être moi ! Essaya de se convaincre Anna. C'est totalement invraisemblable !... Avant que je n'oublie, comment savez vous à propos...

- Des pirates ? Coupa M. Rité. J'ai eu la visite du Sergent-chef Tashigi, envoyée par Smoker. En voulant m'apporter un rapport, elle a malencontreusement trébuchée, et a lâché des dossiers... Elle n'a plus eu besoin de rester plus longtemps, et voilà ce que l'on m'a apporté... »

M. Rité donna à Anna trois avis de recherches. La fille en eut la respiration coupée. Luffy : 100 000 000 Berrys, Nico Robin : 79 000 000, Zorro, 60 000 000...

« Voilà, reprit M. Rité. Garde les si tu veux, je n'en ai pas besoin... »

C'est alors que Luffy, Zorro, Nami, Pipo, Sandy, Chopper et Robin entrèrent dans le bureau après avoir frappé. Anna remarqua alors que l'alarme ne sonnait plus.

« Je vous attendais, soupira le directeur. Prenez place ou restez debout... Ce sera rapide. »

Luffy s'approcha de la chaise où était Anna, et aperçut son avis de recherche. Il afficha un sourire crétin.

« T'as vu ça Anna ? C'est MOI ! Il y a aussi Zorro et Nic... »

Le garçon au chapeau de paille se tut, en voyant les regards que lui lançait le reste de l'équipage. M. Rité reprit d'un ton grave.

« Tout d'abord, Anna, je suis très déçu de votre comportement, jeune fille. Vous auriez dû prévenir un adulte de la présence de pirates dans l'établissement, pour la sécurité générale de l'école... et de la vôtre. »

La déléguée ne répondit rien, trop préoccupée pour le reste des personnes convoquées pour le moment. Et ses craintes furent bientôt fondées.

« Quand à vous autres... Monkey D. Luffy, j'ai appris votre véritable identité, bien qu'il y ait un moment que j'ai entendu parler de vous... Mais votre équipage n'est plus le bienvenue dans cette école... Vous attirez des gens malfamés, comme Baggy le Clown ici... Et la Marine vient frapper à notre porte car elle vous cherche ! Je ne peux plus fermer les yeux à votre sujet ! »

Anna déglutit avec difficulté. Jamais elle n'avait vu le directeur dans une telle colère.

« J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous êtes tous les sept renvoyés sur le champ ! »

Le silence envahit alors la pièce. Les pirates restaient immobiles, leur visage ne laissant pas paraître leur sentiment. Anna ferma les yeux. Totalement inutile dans un moment pareil. Mais d'une voix timide, elle brisa le silence.

« Monsieur... vous ne pouvez pas faire ça...

- Oh oui, je peux le faire, dit d'un ton sec M. Rité. Vous sept, vous avez une heure pour faire vos bagages, et dans une heure, vous revenez ici... Et je vous mènerais à la sortie. »

Les pirates sortirent du bureau. Anna fixait ses chaussettes, silencieuse, sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux.

« Je suis désolé Anna, mais c'est pour les élèves de cette école, et pour toi, que je fais ça. »

Anna sursauta, et leva ses yeux brillants de larmes vers le directeur.

« Pourquoi pour moi ?...

- Tu gardes un secret que beaucoup de pirates voudraient connaître. J'avais entendu parler de Monkey D. Luffy bien avant que Smoker ne vienne m'en informer. Un bon pirate... Un pacifiste, et très peu de pirates font preuve d'un tel dévouement à faire entendre la justice. Mais mes craintes se sont fondées lorsque Mihawk, puis Smoker ont posé leur candidature... Le Gouvernement était au courant que quelque chose d'important allait se produire dans cette école. Puis les pirates qui ont attaqués.

- Qui vous dit que c'est moi l'élue ? »

M. Rité marqua un silence.

« ... Monsieur ?

- Te souviens tu du soir où tu étais malade ? »

Et comment ! Anna s'en souvenait. Ce soir là, c'était il y avait quelques semaines, elle avait eu une fièvre de cheval. Les seuls adultes qui avaient été présents à l'école ce soir là étaient M. Rité et l'infirmière de l'école.

« L'infirmière était repassée dans la nuit, pendant que tu dormais... enfin c'est ce que nous pensions. Mme Lampoule est venue me trouver, après t'avoir vu en proie à une étrange crise de somnambulisme... Tu étais à ton ordinateur, en train de commencer à taper un texte... 'Eternal Pose'. »

La fille regarda d'un air interrogateur M. Rité.

« Pourquoi... vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

- Pour ne pas t'inquiéter à ce sujet... Et ce texte que tu tapais, beaucoup de pirates le convoitent comme un trésor. Car il a un rapport avec Gol D. Roger... j'en ai suffisamment dit. Avec tes amis pirates, tu étais en danger.

- En danger... répéta Anna. Alors qu'ils ont tout fait pour me protéger lors de l'attaque des pirates ennemis ! »

La fille avait inconsciemment levé la voix.

« Ce sont eux qui ont attirés ces pirates ici, répliqua M. Rité. Et pour des raisons de sécurité, tu vas aussi quitter cette école ! »

Anna resta bouche bée. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

« Je suis désol...

- Et où vais-je aller moi ? Vociféra Anna. Je n'ai nulle part où aller !

- Tu retournes à l'orphelinat jusqu'à dernier ordre ! S'exclama M. Rité. Et je ne reviens pas sur ma décision ! Tu pars dès demain ! »

C'en était trop pour la fille, qui sentit une montée de colère et d'injustice en elle. Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Mais M. Rité ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer.

« Viens ici dans un peu moins d'une heure, dire au revoir à tes amis. »

La fille partit sans dire mot, et claqua la porte en sortant. Des larmes continuaient à couler doucement de ses yeux, elle avait le cœur serré. La déléguée erra dans les couloirs de l'école, entendant des voix de professeurs s'élevant des classes. Puis quand vint l'heure, elle fit demi tour, d'un pas assurée, décidée à ne pas laisser le dernier mot à M. Rité. Elle vit son équipage d'ami, leurs sacs à dos pleins de leur vêtements, armes faites maison, cartes, altères, casseroles, médicaments, livres d'histoires.

« Salut Anna ! » S'exclama Luffy.

La fille ne répondit rien. Les pirates la regardèrent, certains d'un air triste, d'autres, comme Zorro, fermant les yeux et croisant les bras d'un air indifférent. Luffy lui ne laissait rien paraître sur son visage. C'est alors que M. Rité sortit de son bureau.

« Bien... Vous êtes tous là. Suivez moi. »

Ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs. La sonnerie de fin des cours sonna. Dans des couloirs non loin, des bruits de chaises traînant par terre, des voix s'élevant au loin dans les classes, des portes s'ouvrant à la volée. Un bruit que ceux qui suivaient le directeur n'entendraient plus jamais. Ils arrivèrent à la sortie secondaire de l'école.

« Vous avez de la chance, je ne vous fait pas sortir par la principale, où Smoker est posté, dit M. Rité. Je vous suis tous sept du coin de l'œil. Je vous laisse vous dire au revoir... »

M. Rité alla s'installer un peu plus loin, laissant une petite part d'intimité au groupe. Anna s'avança vers Luffy, tendant une main.

« Luffy... »

Le garçon au chapeau de paille, dans un sourire, serra la main à Anna. La fille fit la même chose avec Pipo et Nico. Elle fit la bise à Nami qui lui tapota l'épaule en lui murmurant un « courage » chaleureux. La déléguée se dirigea ensuite vers Chopper, s'agenouillant pour lui faire une petite caresse à la joue. Vint ensuite le tour de Zorro. Anna rougit sur place.

« Hem... hum je... Désolée... »

Elle lui sauta au cou au sens propre. Zorro ouvrit de grands yeux, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres, un sourcil interrogateur levé, puis vint le contraste saisissant entre le vert de ses cheveux et le rouge de son visage.

« C'est que je... Hem... t'as bien fait... de dire pardon avant d'le faire... hein, c'est assez... »

Le reste de l'équipage se retint de rire suite au balbutiement de l'escrimeur, et Sandy frappait du pied par terre, jaloux. Anna libéra Zorro de son étreinte, rouge comme une tomate. Puis la fille se tourna vers Sandy, qui sembla plonger vers Anna.

« ANNA CHAN ! »

La fille se dégagea sur le côté, et Sandy que retrouva par terre, sur le ventre. Eclats de rire général, sauf pour le pauvre Sandy.

« Voyons » murmura Anna.

Elle lui serra la main. Sandy affichait une mine déconfite.

« Je crois que l'heure est venue de nous quitter... murmura Anna. Adieu...

- Ce n'est qu'un au revoir » Corrigea Luffy dans un sourire.

Puis les pirates passèrent les barrières de l'établissement, sans se retourner, laissant Anna seule. Puis la fille marcha vers la cour, pleurant en silence.

« N'essaie pas de les retrouver » dit alors M. Rité.

La fille sursauta. Elle se retourna, et vit le directeur. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Vous n'êtes plus mon directeur... JE N'AI PAS A VOUS ECOUTER ! » Hurla Anna.

M. Rité n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'Anna courut vers les dortoirs. Le directeur soupira.

« Ces pirates ont démarré le processus, pensa t-il. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit trop tard... »

-

Anna s'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre, pleurant de rage. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, serrant avec force entre ses doigts l'oreiller, s'imaginant qu'il s'agissait du cou de M. Rité. En quelques minutes, son paradis s'était écroulé... Ses amis étaient partis. Elle finit par se calmer, respirant doucement. Elle se leva, s'essuyant les yeux, et vit alors sur l'ancien bureau de Nami une feuille de papier chiffonnée en boule. Elle défroissa celui-ci.

_Conseil de la météorologue !_

_Pour éviter les coups de chaleur les chaudes soirées de printemps, pensez à ouvrir votre fenêtre le soir ! Il n'y aura pas que le rhume qui entrera !_

_Nami_


	13. Chapitre 13

**CHAPITRE 13 (Houlà ! Dans le sens de bonheur ou de malheur ?) : Luffy's pirates et le fichier du secret**

Anna avait laissé sa fenêtre ouverte tout l'après midi, tandis qu'elle faisait ses bagages, espérant voir une tête de pirate surgir de nulle part. Mais il n'en fut rien. La fille se coucha tôt, vers 21h00, trop bouleversée par la journée. Lorsque la lumière de la chambre s'éteignit...

« AIE ! S'exclama Luffy. Ca va pas de m'écraser le pied Pipo ?

Désolé Luff...

CHUT ! Coupa Nami... Déjà, quelle idée de se cacher ici... »

Au centre du tableau, un petit buisson... Zoom avant... Derrière les branches, sept personnes, ayant pour métier pirate, étaient serrées comme des sardines, l'oreille aux aguets.

« La lumière est éteinte, chuchota Chopper en jetant un coup d'œil hors du buisson, cachant seulement son chapeau et ses cornes.

Abruti ! S'exclama Nami en tirant le renne derrière les buissons. Je te signale que si on se fait repérer, on est fichu !

Une question indiscrète, murmura Robin. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous tous venu, alors qu'il n'y a besoin que d'une de mes techniques ?

Ca concerne Gol D. Roger, répondit Luffy comme si cela fut évident.

Il m'a demandé de venir, ajouta Zorro.

Ca vaut certainement son pesant en Berrys, dit Nami en se frottant les mains.

Vous avez besoin de l'œil de lynx du Capitaine Pipo, murmura le garçon au long nez en ajustant ses lunettes de visée.

Je n'allais pas te laisser là sans sécurité, Robin Chan, susurra d'un ton amoureux Sandy.

Et moi, je n'allais pas rester seul à bord ! » Termina le renne.

Tous haussèrent les épaules.

« Dès qu'Anna passe devant la fenêtre, on passe à l'action ! Dit Pipo... enfin Robin s'en occupe. »

Ils restèrent à attendre quelques minutes... puis plus d'une heure. Plus de la moitié d'entre eux avaient fini par s'endormir derrière le buisson, sauf Nami, Luffy et Robin. Cependant, le capitaine ne tarda pas à bailler.

« Faudrait p't'être la réveiller, murmura t-il.

Crétin ! Dit Nami en le frappant sur la tête. Quel abruti tu fais...

Ca y est » Coupa alors Robin.

Les pirates endormis sursautèrent, se réveillant à la même occasion. Devant la fenêtre venait de passer Anna, en pleine crise de somnambulisme.

« Couvrez moi » murmura Robin.

La femme sortit de derrière les buissons, et se colla contre le mur de l'établissement, deux étages sous la fenêtre de la chambre de la déléguée. Robin se concentra. C'est alors qu'un œil apparut au plafond de la chambre d'Anna. La fille venait d'allumer son ordinateur, et de taper le mot de passe de sa session.

« ZorroForever ? Murmura Robin surprise. Pauvre petite... »

Puis vint le mot de passe du fichier. Robin avait fermé ses yeux, se concentrant à regarder seulement avec l'œil du plafond. Anna tapa alors sur son clavier le mot de passe tant convoité : Mathew Flegma.

« Mathew Flegma ? Pensa Robin. C'est étrange ! »

Elle regarda quelques instant l'allure du fichier. Sur le côté, un texte, sur l'autre, une carte de l'île et des alentours. Elle fit disparaître l'œil du plafond, et retourna derrière le buisson.

« C'est fait. Le mot de passe est Mathew Flegma.

Mathew Flegma ? Murmura Nami. C'est étrange, ce serait quelqu'un de la famille d'Anna ?

Qui sait ! Ajouta Pipo. Mais le plus dur maintenant, ça va être de rencontrer Anna pour lui demander d'ouvrir son fichier.

On verra, murmura Luffy. On décampe ! »

**x.x.x.x.x**

« Au revoir, Anna... Et pas d'imprudence ! »

M. Rité laissa la fille dans le hall d'entrée de l'orphelinat, où une femme à l'air maternel ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Bonjour Anna ! S'exclama la femme. C'est bien toi Anna Flegma, non ? Tu veux que je t'aide à porter tes baga...

Je ne suis pas un bébé, coupa Anna d'un air sombre. Je sais quand même porter une valise à seize ans ! »

La femme resta bouche bée. Anna sourit mentalement. Elle allait leur faire vivre un enfer, aux personnes de l'orphelinat ! Surtout à cette femme, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Celle-ci mena l'ex-déléguée de classe à sa petite chambre, ou Anna s'enferma sans plus de cérémonie. La première idée qui vint à la tête de la fille fut celle-ci : aller au port, et essayer de trouver, s'il y était encore, le Vogue Merry. Premier point positif : la fille était dans une chambre du rez-de-chaussée. Deuxième point positif : son ordinateur portable était simple à transporter. La fille approcha de la fenêtre. Premier point négatif : des barreaux devant les fenêtres faisant ressembler cet orphelinat à une prison, elle avait presque oublié ce léger détail. Deuxième point négatif : la fenêtre donnait sur la cour de récréation, pleine de petits qui jouaient ce matin là.

« Super, soupira Anna. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il m'amène une muselière après ça... »

Les enfants qui jouaient dans la cour entrèrent alors dans l'établissement. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'Anna. La voix de la femme qui l'avait accueillie retentit alors.

« Melle Flegma, il est l'heure de manger !

Je n'ai pas faim, mentit la fille. Laissez moi dormir. »

Puis les pas de la femme s'éloignèrent dans le couloir, jusqu'à ne plus être audible pour Anna. La fille ouvrit sa fenêtre, et essaya de tirer, de pousser les barreaux. Rien à faire. Elle soupira.

« C'est fichu, pensa t-elle. Je ne les reverrai plus jamais... »

Elle se laissa tomber par terre, soupirant. C'est alors que quelque chose –une main- s'accrocha aux barreaux, dans un discret bruit.

« Chewiiiiiiiing... »

La fille se releva, regardant la fenêtre. Un long bras, qui dépassait de derrière un arbre.

« Luffy ?

... GRAPPIN ! »

Les barreaux se firent arracher, heureusement sans trop de fracas. Nami arriva alors discrètement devant la fenêtre de la fille.

« Finalement, on t'a retrouvée, dit la rousse dans un sourire.

Si je me retenais pas, je vous embrasserai tous ! S'exclama Anna dans un sourire joyeux. Même Sandy !

Anna Chan ! Dit alors Sandy. Tes paroles me vont droit au cœur... Viens m'embrass...

CHUT ! Coupa Nami. Prends tes affaires, on t'emmène à bord du Vogue Merry !

Sérieux ! S'exclama Anna.

C'est ma réplique ! » Répliqua Chopper.

Anna passa sa valise par la fenêtre, que Zorro rattrapa et porta sans aucun mal. Elle prit sous son bras son ordinateur portable, et Luffy l'aida à descendre dans la cour.

« Vite ! » S'exclama Nami.

Le groupe partit à toute vitesse, par un trou dans les grillages, derrière une rangée de sapins bordant la cour de l'orphelinat. Pipo bomba le torse, en montrant une pince coupante, se vantant qu'il avait eu l'idée de faire ce trou. Ils coururent quelques minutes, et arrivèrent au bateau pirate.

« Nous voilà en sécurité, Anna Chan » dit Sandy en la laissant galamment monter la première sur la passerelle.

Tous se regroupèrent dans la salle à manger. Anna alluma alors son ordinateur portable.

« Mathew Flegma ? S'étonna Anna. Je crois que c'est le nom de mon grand père !

Et aussi ton mot de passe ! Ajouta Pipo.

On va voir ça » Dit Anna en tapant le mot de passe pour le fichier.

Elle appuya sur « entrer », et le fichier tant convoité apparut à l'écran, sous les yeux ébahis de tous, qui poussèrent un « Oh ! » D'admiration... hem...

Anna commença à lire à haute voix le texte ci-dessous.

_Rapport du voyage sur la Route de tous les Périls (Mathew Flegma, navigateur en chef de l'équipage de Gol D. Roger)_

_Nous en avons perdu la notion du temps. Nous ne nous souvenons plus de depuis combien de temps nous avons quitté notre bien aimé East Blue. Ce serait également mentir si je vous dis que notre voyage n'a pas été sans difficulté. Certains de mes compagnons ont péri lors de tempêtes, ou à cause de maladies. Mais après tant d'efforts, « nous sommes parvenus à notre but » dixit le Capitaine. Une île presque impossible à atteindre, car nous sommes les tous premiers à avoir mis le pied sur son sol. Rough Tell. L'équipage est joyeux, malgré le grand épuisement dont nous sommes tous atteints. C'est sur cette île que le capitaine a abandonné son trésor, c'est ici que notre renommée va commencer. Nous avons réussi à semer maintes fois la Marine, et le Gouvernement commence à sérieusement sévir à notre propos. Enivrés de joie, personne n'a semblé remarqué l'air sombre du capitaine. Il est venu me trouver aujourd'hui même, avant que la terre ne soit en vue, et m'a demandé de bien enregistrer les coordonnées de l'île avec notre Log Pose. Puis il a ajouté d'un air grave « Si un jour, je peux y retourner... »_

_Nous sommes repartis une petite semaine après, une semaine festive s'il en est. Mais la décision du Capitaine nous a alors tous effrayés, lorsqu'il a dit : « maintenant que nous sommes rentrés, il faut en sortir ! Cap sur Calm Belt ! »_

_Voilà plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas pu continuer à tenir mon journal de bord... Trop difficile. D'abord Calm Belt, puis la Marine qui a fini par nous trouver, avec une immense frégate. Le capitaine a été arrêté, nous ordonnant de fuir. Quand les bateaux de la Marine sont arrivés, il est venu me trouver. « Ma volonté serait que quelqu'un puisse toucher à nouveau le sol de Rough Tell. Mais pas n'importe qui. Ceux qui se laisseront guider... par leurs rêves. » M'a-t-il dit d'un air grave. Cela ne ressemblait pas au capitaine de baisser les bras comme ça. La situation avait vraiment l'air grave. Comme s'il pressentait sa mort, et que son instinct lui disait que tout allait prendre fin. Puis il m'a donné une feuille. « En tant que navigateur dans mon équipage, continue à suivre les ordres de ton capitaine, jusqu'à la fin. Suis ces instructions à la lettre. » Puis ce brave homme que j'ai toujours supporté, jusqu'au bout, s'est rendu, à bord d'une barque, nous laissant le temps de fuir. Mais le bateau a été attaqué. J'ai eu la chance de survivre à l'attaque de la Marine, et de fuir à bord d'une petite barque de sauvetage. J'ai conservé précieusement la fiche des instructions du capitaine, dont j'ai appris l'exécution en arrivant sur une île habitée. Je me sentais lâche, mais tels avaient été les ordres du Capitaine : accomplir ses instructions._

_Six mois après l'exécution du Capitaine. Déjà. J'en suis à l'étape finale de la mission qu'il m'a confié. Faire un Eternal Pose, qui conduirait celui qui le mérite, vers le lieu où à présent tous les pirates veulent aller. Où nous sommes allés. J'avoue que cela n'a finalement pas été si compliqué. Le Log Pose pointait toujours vers la direction de l'île, même hors de la Route de tous les Périls, je ne sais par quel miracle. La finition est en tout cas achevée. Le Capitaine n'est plus là pour voir l'œuvre dont je suis le plus fier, et qui lui aurait certainement fait plaisir, s'il avait survécu. Je suis certain qu'il y serait retourné, qu'il nous aurait tous à nouveau appelé à l'aventure, retrouver le tant convoité One Piece, son trésor. Mais je ne révélerai pas ici le contenu du One Piece, de peur que quelqu'un vienne un jour à regarder dans ce journal. Nous avons promis au Capitaine de ne jamais le révéler. Seuls ceux qui le mériteront pourront le découvrir par eux même. Sur tous les équipages qui ont entendus les dernières paroles de mon Capitaine, beaucoup périront. La cupidité des hommes n'est pas guide vers le One Piece. Seule la Volonté de réaliser les rêves parviendra à les amener jusque là._

_Un an que le Capitaine est exécuté. C'est le cœur lourd que je suis retourné sur Grand Line, la Route de tous les Périls. Il faut que je mette en sûreté ce trésor qu'est cet Eternal Pose. Après, je me laisserai mourir, rejoindre au royaume des morts le reste de l'équipage, et mon Capitaine, afin de lui annoncer que ses volontés sont réalisées. Revoir son sourire satisfait, déterminé, qu'il a affiché juste avant sa mort. Signe qu'il ne regrette pas d'avoir eu cette vie._

_L'Eternal Pose est en lieu sûr, sur une petite île isolée. Seuls ceux qui le méritent le trouveront. J'ai eu des nouvelles de mon fils, il est officier de la Marine. Il n'a pas voulu suivre la voie de son père. Si tel est son choix, je ne peux que m'y résoudre. Je termine mon travail, en faisant une carte, et je marquerai d'une croix le lieu où se trouve l'Eternal Pose. Je l'ai fait. Je l'ai gravé dans ma mémoire, et je l'ai brûlée. Ne me prenez pas pour un fou. Tel était les ordres du Capitaine. Puis les dernières instructions étaient à faire. Une phrase m'a marquée. « Si tu crois aux rêves, essaie donc ce que je vais faire. Tant pis si cela ne fonctionne pas, mais essaie toujours, Mathew Flegma. Prie pour que tes secrets se passent à tes descendants. Le jour viendra alors où ce vœu se réalisera... Seulement quand ton descendant rencontrera un équipage qui mérite d'aller là où est mon trésor. Si ceci ne se réalise pas, tant pis. Qui sait, ceux qui ont les qualités pour atteindre Rough Tell trouveront au hasard de leur quête ton Eternal Pose ? Merci à toi, Navigateur en chef, d'avoir complété les instructions jusqu'au bout. A notre prochaine rencontre, si elle a lieu, lors de notre trépas. »_

_J'ai prié, comme l'a demandé le Capitaine. L'étoile filante qui a déchiré le ciel au moment où j'ai formulé ce vœu m'entendra t-elle ?_

_Je sens la fin venir. Peut-être sont ce les derniers mots d'une vie qu'un vieil homme écrit dans ce journal. Capitaine, je m'en vais vous rejoindre. Je ne dirai pas le vœu que j'ai fait, car je l'ai reformulé, afin qu'il puisse mieux se réaliser. Car ce journal sera peut être intercepté un jour... Où lorsque mes mémoires seront recopiées par mon descendant, suite à ce vœu. _

_Si quelqu'un lit ceci, je suis certain que c'est toi, cher descendant que je ne verrais jamais. Seuls ceux portant le nom de D. auront la chance de lire ce document avec toi. Car telle est leur destinée. C'est ce que voulait le Capitaine. Qui sait si tu as reçu une carte du vœu ?_

Ainsi s'achevait le texte. A côté, une carte précisément dessinée. La carte de l'île. Le silence régnait à présent dans la pièce.

« L'un des navigateurs de Gol D. Roger » murmura Nami.

Anna restait silencieuse après la lecture. Elle avait quelques larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Nami regarda la carte.

« Sur une petite île voisine... C'est là que se trouve l'Eternal Pose. »

Luffy hocha la tête.

« Allons voir si ce trésor est en si bonne sécurité... » Dit-il alors.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ces nouveaux chapitres, mais je m'occupais de terminer de taper ma fic sur des sites One Piece... De plus, ça m'énerve, les tirets ne fonctionnent plus, pas envie de tout refaire, ç m'énerve! > Fiez vous aux guillemets pour savoir quand les dialogues se terminent...  
Bon, à part ça, n'oubliez pas les reviews


	14. Chapitre 14

**CHAPITRE 14 : We are, we are on the cruise ! Oups là!**

D'après les dires de Nami, Il suffisait de trois petites heures de traversée pour arriver à l'île où était l'Eternal Pose recherché. Cependant, après une vingtaine de minutes après le départ, et après le repas, tous n'étaient pas en forme.

« Me sens malaaaaaade.. »

Anna était collée contre les barrières de sécurités du bateau, des fourmis dans les mains, le teint palot, non loin de la tête de proue du navire, où Luffy était assis. Le garçon au chapeau de paille se tourna vers elle.

« Bah mince, c'est le repas de Sandy qui t'a rendu malade comme ça ? »

Une voix résonna alors dans les cuisines du bateau.

« LUFFY ! JE NE TE PERMETS PAS ! »

Le garçon au chapeau de paille haussa les épaules. Chopper ne tarda pas à arriver, un verre rempli d'une potion à l'allure bizarre.

« C'est juste le mal de mer, assura le petit renne en tendant le verre à Anna. C'est un peu normal si tu n'as jamais navigué auparavant ! »

« Merci Chopper » dit Anna en buvant d'une seule traite la potion en se bouchant le nez.

Le vent soufflait, et les nuages se faisaient menaçant, au dessus du Vogue Merry que les vagues ne faisaient pas reculer. Le médicament que Chopper avait donné à Anna commençait à faire effet.

« Je veux la même peluche à Noël ! » Déclara Anna, se sentant d'un coup en pleine forme.

« Regardez là bas ! » S'exclama Nami en quittant subitement ses orangers.

Ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur sortirent sur le pont, sauf Zorro, qui d'après Sandy s'était endormi dans la cuisine. Pipo s'était approché des barrières, et mit ses lunettes de visée.

« Bateaux pirates qui vont droit sur nous ! » S'exclama Pipo.

« Tu en es sûr ? demanda Nami. Ce n'est peut être qu'un has... »

La navigatrice se figea sur place, sous les regards interrogateurs de Pipo, Sandy, Nico, Chopper et Anna. Luffy lui se tourna tranquillement vers Nami, descendant de la tête de proue.

« CAP A TRIBORD ! Hurla Nami. ET VITE ! »

Sandy courut vers le timon, suivi de Chopper qui avait pris sa forme humaine, sous le regard ébahi d'Anna.

« Wouah ! Pour cette qualité là, ça doit être Made in Japan ces peluches !... C'EST QUOI CA ? »

Au dessus de leur tête, non loin du bateau, les nuages avaient pris une étrange forme, similaire à un entonnoir. Pipo tomba évanoui, de la bave coulant de sa bouche. Nami résuma en deux mots le problème :

« Un cyclone... »

Le bateau avait tourné, s'éloignant du si dangereux cyclone en formation... mais les approchant des deux bateaux pirates précédemment cités. L'un d'eux était celui de Baggy, reconnaissable entre mille par son étrange allure. L'autre avait la coque noire, les voiles grises, et avait un aspect inquiétant. L'équipage de Luffy ne reconnaissait pas l'étendard du bateau.

« Un nouvel adversaire » murmura Luffy se préparant au combat.

« Le cyclone qui se formait a disparu ! » S'exclama Anna, regardant en arrière.

Nami se plaça à côté d'Anna, remarquant que les affirmations de la fille étaient justes.

« Ce n'est pas normal, dit la navigatrice. Détournez le cap ! On doit fuir et éviter le combat ! »

Luffy acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Chopper et Sandy retournèrent à la barre. Le Vogue Merry entama un demi tour, mais trop tard. Les deux bateaux pirates étaient arrivés à leur niveau. L'équipage de Luffy, mis à part Zorro qui n'était pas apparu sur le pont, se réunit, faisant face à leurs adversaires. Luffy se tourna vers Anna.

« Reste à l'écart... C'est peut être toi qu'ils veulent chercher. »

Anna hocha la tête, se reculant du groupe. Elle ne savait pas se battre, et pas même se défendre dans ces cas là. Jamais elle n'avait affronté de pirates, et elle avait failli se faire capturer au cours de sport. Cependant, la fille se sentit lâche et faible, et parfaitement inutile, et elle semblait représenter un fardeau à l'équipage de ses amis. Bientôt, des voix s'élevèrent du côté ennemi. Un pirate, à l'allure d'un clown tout droit sorti de dessous le chapiteau après son numéro, prit la parole.

« Chapeau de paille ! Nous te faisons une proposition avant de t'attaquer, toi et ton maudit équipage ! Livrez nous la fille au secret ! »

« Hors de question ! Protesta Luffy. Anna a choisi de conduire notre équipage, Gros Pif ! »

« QU'AI-JE ENTENDU ? Petit vermisseau ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à Baggy le Clown ! »

Pour toute réponse, bâillement général du côté Luffy... au grand désespoir du Gros Pif.

« Allons Baggy, tu ne sais pas t'y prendre... »

Une femme, très belle, aux cheveux long et noirs légèrement ondulants, coiffée d'un chapeau et portant une imposante massue sur l'épaule, s'était approchée. Sandy poussa un cri amoureux.

« Oh, mais c'est la grosse Arbyda ! » S'exclama Luffy.

« Toujours aussi mal élevé, rit la femme. Je refais la proposition de Baggy, en ajoutant... vous aurez le droit à un bisou ! »

« OUUUUUUUAAAAAAIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS ! »! Hurla Sandy aux anges... qui redescendit sur terre après un coup de poing signé Nami sur le haut du crâne.

« Je reste sur ma première décision, dit Luffy d'un ton calme. C'est non. »

Du bateau à l'allure sombre, qui bloquait le Vogue Merry de l'autre côté, un pirate s'avança, sous le regard de son équipage. Le capitaine s'avança, dans une tenue sombre. Une tunique noire (non, ce n'est pas Oni-Link ! XD), un chapeau de la même couleur le coiffant, une cape grise foncée. Ses yeux allaient bien avec l'ensemble. Noirs. La légère barbe également. L'une de ses mains était posée sur son épée, accrochée à sa ceinture.

« Voilà de biens insolents pirates, Capitaine Baggy, dit l'homme en question. Je me présente. Capitaine Squall. Monkey D. Luffy je suppose ? »

« C'est bien moi » répondit calmement le jeune homme.

« La seule chose que nous vous demandons, c'est la fille qui vous accompagne » expliqua le capitaine.

« Pour la troisième fois, hors de question » répéta Luffy.

Le sourire qui était dessiné sur les lèvres du pirate s'effaça soudain. Anna se recula, commençant à monter les escaliers menant aux orangers de Nami. Elle avait rangé son ordinateur portable dans son sac à dos, toujours allumé.

« Capitaine Baggy... »

« Cher Capitaine Squall... QUE LE SPECTACLE COMMENCE ! »

Une vague de pirates, sautant des deux bateaux, surgit sur le Vogue Merry, qui secoua légèrement. Nami avait sortit son bâton à l'aspect étrange, Chopper avait prit une espèce de bille et l'avait avalé d'un coup. Anna jeta un coup d'œil. Elle remarqua alors des mains sortir de nulle part sur le pont, et s'accrochant aux talons des pirates les faisant tomber. Elle se tourna vers Robin, qui avait l'air concentré.

« Je ne crois pas à ce que je vois, murmura Anna. Où est ce que j'ai débarqué encore... »

« DEEEEEEEEEEMON... SLASH ! »

Zorro venait de surgir sur le pont, soulevant une vague de sang. Anna en resta bouche bée.

« Trop cool ! Tous mes amis seront des pirates ! »

Les bras élastiques de Luffy frappaient un peu partout. Chopper prenait des formes bizarre, tantôt une boule de laine, une autre fois des énormes cornes qui faisaient mal, ou alors M. Biscoto, ou alors le caribou bondissant...

« Ils sont fous ces Japonais de faire des peluches comme ça, hallucina Anna. C'est dangereux... Pas de normes européennes, c'est sûr ! »

Et surtout, Sandy donnait de puissants coups de pieds !

« Non mais quel barbare ! Pensa Anna. C'est trop chou !... CE SONT TOUS DES MUTANTS ! »

Des poings élastiques frappaient, Nami balançait d'un bon coup de bâton des pirates par dessus bord, Zorro faisait des tranches fines de pirates sans rancune (hem...), Sandy cassait quelques mâchoires en faisant un grand écart tout en pivotant sur ses mains, Pipo lançait des œufs pourris dans la figure des Clown de Baggy, Chopper transformé en CaribouMan, Nico Robin faisant pousser comme des pâquerettes des bras... Et Anna se sentait tout à coup lâche, plus lâche que jamais. Elle hésita, puis surgit de derrière les orangers... Un pierrot de Baggy surgit devant elle, la faisant sursauter. Il fit un grand sourire.

« Coucou !... AIE ! »

Le pirate se tenait le bas ventre. Anna venait de lever le genou sur la zone interdite.

« Non mais ! Je vais te mâter aux heures de colle si tu continues ! Moi je suis une déléguée ! EH ! »

Un pirate venait de l'attraper, lui plaquant la main sur la bouche... mais la fille s'empressa de donner un bon coup de dents dans les veines. L'ennemi hurla, se tenant la main, après avoir lâché l'ex déléguée, qui lui donna un coup d'ordinateur portable sur la nuque.

« C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI ? »

« Bien joué Anna ! Cria Pipo. Tu as bien suivi mes instructions ! »

« Lesquelles Pipo ?... Toujours se cacher ? »

Les attaques des pirates du Chapeau de paille commençaient à faire fuir les pirates des autres équipages. C'est alors qu'un lion géant sauta sur le pont.

« C'est bien Richy ! » Dit un homme chevauchant le lion.

« T'as pas changé de perruque ? » Demanda Luffy en balayant des pirates d'un bon coup de pied.

« CE N'EST PAS UNE PERRUQUE ! » Hurla le pirate.

« Vas-y Morge ! » Hurla Baggy.

Le lion bondit à côté d'Anna, qui se mit à hurler et à courir vers une cachette. Finalement, Pipo avait de bonnes idées. Fuir était parfois solution aux problèmes ! L'ex déléguée en avait ras le bol. Après des pirates mutants, des lions géants ! Et bientôt un éléphant rose qui sortirait du chapiteau sur le pont du bateau de Baggy ? Anna était maintenant sur le pont arrière, seule, avec le lion qui surgit tout à coup. Son dresseur souriait.

« Pas de chance, dit le pirate en question, appelé Morge par le Capitaine Baggy. Tu vois mon lion ? Richy va être méchant si tu n'obéis pas ! »

« Ah bon ? Murmura Anna dans un sourire nerveux. Vous voulez quoi ? »

« Que tu te rendes ! » S'exclama le dresseur.

Le lion se curait le nez allègrement, sous le regard honteux de Morge, qui donna un coup de pied dans les flancs du fauve qui sursauta, et se remit dans une position correcte, fixant Anna d'un air inquiétant.

« On peut peut-être... en discuter ? Bredouilla Anna d'une petite voix. Vous voyez, je... Je... »

« Tu ? » Coupa Morge

« HORN POINT ! »

Une bestiole avec d'énormes cornes venait da frapper Richy de plein fouet, sous le regard surpris d'Anna. Le lion et Morge hurlèrent avant de finir à l'eau.

« Chopper ! »

« Va te mettre à l'abri Anna ! S'exclama le renne. Essaie de te cacher ! »

Chopper prit alors l'apparence d'un renne normal, avec son chapeau sur la tête. Il fila à toute vitesse vers l'avant du navire, laissant Anna.

« Je ferais mieux de me cacher dans la cale, pensa la fille. Je les gênerai moins comme ça... ? »

La fille ressentit soudain un courant d'air. Peut être était ce normal, le bateau était en pleine mer, et en plus une tempête se préparait. Mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment... Surtout lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose d'invisible la soulever sous ses pieds...

« Qu'est ce que... A L'AIDE ! »

Une espèce de petite tornade se soulevait sous ses pieds, la faisant léviter d'abord à quelques centimètres, puis rapidement à quelques mètres au dessus du sol, et la faisait tournoyer.

« AIDEZ MOI ! Hurla t'elle à plein poumons, ne pouvant plus bouger de peur de tomber. A L'AIDE ! »

Puis la petite tornade soulevant Anna se déplaça rapidement vers le pont du bateau sombre. La fille ferma les yeux, sur le point de vomir le délicieux repas de Sandy, tournoyant trop vite au goût de son estomac. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta en l'air, quand soudain elle sentit disparaître sous elle la tornade, la faisant tomber. Anna hurla, avant d'être interceptée. Elle ouvrit les yeux, découvrant le Capitaine Squall, qui la tenait dans ses bras.

« Qu'est ce qu... »

« Bienvenue à bord, Anna Flegma. »

Le pirate assomma la fille.

xXxXxXx

« SALE GAMINE ! »

M. Rité frappa violemment du poing sur son bureau, regardant dans les yeux le directeur de l'orphelinat.

« Elle s'expose à un très grave danger en quittant des lieux où elle était en sécurité ! Là où il n'y avait pas de pirate ! Et d'ailleurs, comment s'est elle enfuie ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, répondit en haussant les épaules le directeur de l'orphelinat. Un enfant m'a raconté une chose tout à fait stupide en tout cas... »

« Quoi donc ? » Coupa M. Rité.

« Bah ils ont vu un garçon avec un bras d'une dizaine de mètres arracher la grille devant la fenêtre. C'est invraisemblable, n'est ce p... »

« LUFFY ! Hurla M. Rité. Il met sans s'en rendre compte cette jeune fille en danger ! »

« De quoi ? demanda intrigué le deuxième homme. »

« Laissez tomber... Au revoir, monsieur. »

Lorsque M. Rité fut seul, il ferma la porte, et s'installa derrière son bureau, d'un air pensif.

« Fais attention à toi, Anna » Murmura M. Rité.


	15. Chapitre 15

**CHAPITRE 15 : L'île au trésor**

« ANNA ! »

Luffy s'était précipité à l'intérieur du bateau, à la recherche de la fille. Ils avaient eu du mal à repousser la vague de pirates, mais y étaient enfin parvenu, après près d'une demi heure de combat. Mais plus aucune trace de la fille.

« ANNA ! »

« Elle n'est pas dans la cale ! » S'exclama Zorro d'un air inquiet.

« Ni coincée dans les mandariniers ! » Ajouta Nami.

« J'aurais dû rester avec elle » culpabilisa Chopper.

« On va la retrouver, Chopper ! s'exclama alors Luffy. C'est de notre faute à tous si elle s'est faite capturer... »

Luffy surgit sur le pont, avec toujours des deux côtés du bateau les navires de Baggy et du Capitaine Squall. Le garçon au chapeau de paille se propulsa à bord de celui du Clown.

« GROS PIF ! VIENS ICI ! »

Aucune réponse, au grand étonnement de tout l'équipage de Luffy, ainsi que de celui de Baggy, à terre.

« GROS PIF !... Il n'est pas là ? »

Luffy vit alors Sandy le rejoindre à bord. Le cuisinier alluma une cigarette.

« Faut pas t'y prendre comme ça, Luffy, dit-il. Regarde, en douceur... »

Il posa un pied sur le torse d'un des pirates de Baggy, allongé à terre, légèrement KO, prenant un air furieux qui fit frémir le pirate.

« TOI ! OÙ SONT TON CAPITAINE ET ANNA CHAN ? »

« Je ne sais pas... » Murmura le pirate, paralysé par la peur.

« TU MENS ! »

Sandy appuya son pied, faisant gémir de douleur le pirate.

« Le... capitaine est parti avec... Lady Arbyda et le Capitaine... Squall ! Mais je ne sais pas où ! »

« Merci » dit Sandy dans un sourire, avant d'envoyer d'un coup de pied le pirate à la mer.

Luffy retourna sur le Vogue Merry, ainsi que Sandy. Zorro tapait du pied sur le pont.

« On fait quoi ? Demanda l'escrimeur. On n'a même plus la carte ! »

« Erreur ! Dit Nami en sortant un parchemin de nulle part. Je me suis occupée intelligemment après le repas ! »

Elle déroula le parchemin. Une carte, similaire à celle qui se trouvait sur l'ordinateur d'Anna.

« Super ! S'exclama Luffy. On y va alors ! »

« Eh ! Doucement ! Répliqua Nami. Il faut que je repère le cap avant tout ! »

La rousse entra dans les cabines. Luffy s'était installé sur la figure de proue, attendant sue Nami revienne. Zorro faisait les cent pas, caressant les manches de ses katanas, Pipo se tordait le nez d'un air penseur, tandis que Chopper soignait les quelques égratignures de celui-ci. Sandy était assis sur une marche de l'escalier menant aux mandariniers, et regardait le sol d'un air inquiet. Nico était tranquillement accoudée aux barrières de sécurité du navire, regardant l'horizon.

**xXxXxXx**

Le plafond d'une cabine. Ce fut la première image qu'Anna vit en ouvrant les yeux, avant de les refermer presque aussitôt.

« Debout ! »

« Nan, j'veux pas aller en cours Nami... dodo... »

Une petite gifle suffit à Anna pour rouvrir les yeux. Elle vit le visage d'une belle femme. Celle qui accompagnait Baggy.

« Madame Baggy ? » Demanda Anna en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

« ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ! S'exclama la femme. JE SUIS LADY ARBYDA ! ... Te voilà enfin réveillée... »

La fille se redressa, remarquant qu'elle était allongée sur une couchette. Une chose était sûre, elle n'était pas sur le Vogue Merry. Cette chambre n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Nami et Nico, luxueuse, avec un confortable divan, un bureau parfaitement rangé... Non, là c'était vide, avec une simple table et quatre chaises, des tonneaux et de la nourriture dans un coin, et des murs sombres.

« Où suis-je ? »

« Sur un bateau. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que... »

« Mais encore ? »

« Ce n'est pas à toi de poser des questions ! » S'exclama Arbyda.

Anna se tut. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua quelque chose.

« Où est mon ordinateur portable ? »

« Ton ordinateur ? Ricana Arbyda. Ce n'est plus le tien... »

« EH ! C'est moi qui l'ai acheté à Noël ! »!

« Et nous sommes des pirates » sourit Arbyda.

« Tricheurs ! Bougonna Anna en croisant les bras. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avez-vous également capturée ? Vous n'avez besoin que de mon ordinateur ! »

« Tu es trop curieuse ! » Répliqua Arbyda.

« J'vous signale que je suis votre prisonnière, et ça me concerne ! »

Arbyda avait l'air agacée par la fille.

« Tais toi, sinon je t'assomme à nouveau ! »

« Pfff... Si on a même plus le droit de parler... »

Arbyda se leva, et sortit de la cabine, laissant Anna seule. L'ex déléguée s'assit au bord de la couchette, se frottant sa nuque douloureuse par le coup qu'elle avait reçu.

« Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? Pensa t'elle. Luffy, je t'en prie, viens me sauver... Ou même Zorro, ce serait mieux ! »

C'est alors que la porte de la cabine se rouvrit. Anna sursauta en voyant le Capitaine Squall. La fille déglutit avec difficulté.

« Nous sommes en vue de l'île, dit l'homme en souriant. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps à présent. »

« Que... Que me voulez vous ? »

Le Capitaine Squall montra alors l'ordinateur portable à Anna. La fille se souvint alors qu'elle n'avait pas fermé le fichier, avant d'avoir été capturée !

« Ne sois pas si curieuse, petite » dit calmement l'homme en regardant la fille de ses yeux noirs, mettant Anna mal à l'aise.

« Vous allez... me tuer ? »

« Peut-être, répondit-il d'un air mystérieux. Mais pas maintenant... »

Anna blêmit. Cet homme lui faisait vraiment peur, et sans raison particulière, elle éprouvait de la haine contre lui. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du pirate.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur... Et cesse de me lancer ce regard haineux... Cela me rappelle trop _quelqu'un_... »

Il l'avait dit ce _quelqu'un_ d'un ton cachant trop de sous entendu aux oreilles d'Anna. La fille frissonna, retournant sur sa couchette, ses bras croisés autour de ses jambes qu'elle avait ramené contre elle, fixant toujours l'ennemi d'un air inquiet. C'est alors que Baggy brisa cette atmosphère insupportable.

« Prêt à amarrer, cher Squall ! »

« Bien, Capitaine Baggy... »

La main gantée du Capitaine Squall empoigna le bras d'Anna, qui fut contrainte de se lever. La première chose qu'elle vit en sortant sur le pont, fut quelques pirates, de Baggy et de Squall, une vingtaine, occupant presque toute la place. Le bateau n'était pas très vaste, certainement une barque de secours, version luxueuse... L'embarcation approchait d'une île à l'aspect très inquiétant sous les nuages noirs. Un rocher, un énorme rocher central, bordé de criques et de larges plages, et de quelques falaises formées çà et là.

« Nous y voilà, sourit Arbyda. L'île de l'Eternal Pose vers Rough Tell. »

Des pirates de l'équipage de Squall descendirent une passerelle, puis commencèrent à envahir la plage. Anna était toujours retenue par le Capitaine Pirate.

« Surtout, n'essaie pas de fuir, petite. Je te rattraperais de toute manière... »

La fille ne répondit rien, trop inquiète par ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Elle priait mentalement pour que son équipage d'amis ne tarde pas à arriver. Ils avançaient sur la plage. Le vent soufflait, et la pluie commença à tomber.

« Où est l'entrée de cette caverne ? » Demanda Baggy à Squall.

« Je ne le sais pas plus que vous » Baggy, répondit celui-ci en sortant l'ordinateur portable d'Anna.

L'homme lâcha alors Anna, et ouvrit l'ordinateur. Arbyda et Baggy regardaient l'île, comme les autres pirates.

« C'est maintenant ou jamais ! » Pensa t-elle.

La fille se mit alors à courir le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Le Capitaine Squall leva la tête de l'écran de l'ordinateur.

« Laissez moi faire, Capitaine Squall ! » S'exclama Baggy.

Anna se retourna dans sa course, et eut juste le temps de voir une main, venue de nulle part, foncer droit sur elle.

« OH NON ! Je me fais attaquer par La Chose maintenant ! »

La main s'accrocha au col du pull de la fille qui se mit à hurler. Baggy éclata de rire.

« Sale Gamine ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte d'essayer de nous fuir ! »

« POUCE MONSIEUR BAGGY ! » Hurla Anna qui se faisait tirer en arrière par la main de Baggy.

« Et puis quoi encore ?

« C'est... C'est à propos de quelque chose de très important ! » Dit précipitamment la fille.

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda Baggy.

« Vous avez une tâche... sur votre nez ! »

« QUOUAH ? »

Baggy lâcha Anna, sa main lui revint en place, et il commença à se frotter son nez de clown... tandis que l'ex déléguée prenait la clé des champs. Squall referma l'ordinateur portable, et leva les yeux vers la fille qui arrivait au bout de la plage.

« Quel abruti vous faites ! Hurla celui-ci à Baggy. Whirlwind Tornado... »

Il tendit sa main en direction d'Anna. Le bruit d'une bourrasque se fit entendre. La fille se retourna, attirée par le bruit qui venait de lui arriver aux oreilles. Elle sentit un courant d'air anormal... Lorsqu'elle regarda devant elle, elle hurla, voyant une tornade se former.

« C'est impossible ! Hurla t-elle. D'où est ce que ça sort ? »

La tornade lui fonça dessus. La fille ferma les yeux, et se sentit alors projetée. Elle hurla, et se sentit réceptionnée... par le Capitaine Squall.

« Quelle insolente demoiselle, dit il de sa voix mystérieuse. Je n'apprécie pas l'insolence. La prochaine fois que tu essayes de t'enfuir, tu finiras écrasée contre un rocher. Suis-je assez clair ? »

Anna déglutit avec difficulté, et dit un faible « oui », tandis que le Capitaine Squall la lâcha. Elle tourna sa tête vers Baggy, qui était rouge de colère derrière son maquillage.

« Cette gamine m'a bien eu ! Elle s'est moquée de moi ! »

« Calmez vous, Capitaine Baggy, susurra Squall, après qu'Anna se soit légèrement écartée du groupe. Nous avons encore besoin d'elle, je suppose... »

« Vous supposez ? Coupa Arbyda. Vous n'en êtes pas sûr, Capitaine Squall ? »

« Mieux vaut être prudent » répondit-il d'une voix calme.

**xXxXxXx**

« ILE EN VUE ! » s'exclama Pipo.

L'équipage entier du chapeau de paille courut vers l'avant du bateau. Luffy plaquait sa main sur son chapeau de paille, à cause du vent qui soufflait. Son air semblait déterminé.

« C'est la bonne île ! » s'exclama Nami.

« L'île où est l'Eternal Pose, murmura Luffy. Et où Anna doit se trouver... »

« Il y a une embarcation là bas » fit remarquer Zorro.

« Une des leurs, dit Pipo. Préparons nous à l'amarrage ! »

**xXxXxXx**

Ils avaient finis par atteindre une autre plage, de l'autre côté de l'île. Anna suivait les pirates, n'ayant pas le choix. Elle était trop effrayée par ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver.

« Où est cette grotte ? S'impatienta Baggy. Il n'y a pas d'entrée ! »

Ce qui était une erreur. Anna avait vu en marchant l'entrée d'une grotte quelques minutes plus tôt, mais personne ne semblait l'avoir remarquée. Le Capitaine Squall s'arrêta de marcher, se tournant vers Baggy.

« Ne vous impatientez pas, Capitaine Baggy, dit-il d'un ton calme qui ne faisait qu'énerver davantage le Clown. Nous n'avons pas fait tout le tour de l'île... Mais... »

Anna resta figée sur place lorsque le pirate la fixa de ses yeux noirs et inquiétants.

« ...Peut être vas-tu nous servir... As-tu vu l'entrée d'une grotte ? »

Anna sentait le regard perçant du Capitaine pirate lire ses pensées... La fille ne répondit qu'au bout de quelques secondes.

« N.. Non... »

« Tu mens » dit d'un ton glacial le Capitaine Squall.

« Je... Je... »

Inutile de mentir. Le Capitaine Squall l'avait vu dans les yeux de la fille. Il s'approcha d'elle, et la prit soudain par le cou, l'étranglant à moitié avec sa main gantée. Il soulevait sans mal Anna, qui poussait des cris étouffés.

« Sale Gamine ! Cria t-il. Aussi insolente que ton père ! »

Anna, à moitié étouffée, lança un regard interrogateur à Squall, qui la lâcha alors. La fille tomba de tout son long par terre, toussant en se tenant la gorge.

« Pou... Pourqu...oi parler de mon p... père ? » Dit elle d'une voix faible, haletant.

« Je l'ai éliminé, dit dans un sourire le Capitaine Squall. Il a fait un magnifique vol plané avant de tomber dans un tourbillon dans la mer, _apparu par magie_... Pauvre homme, il n'aurait pas dû me défier ainsi... Il a voulu me tenir tête, m'a même insulté, et a vainement essayé de m'attaquer... »

Anna ne sut quoi répondre, muette par la surprise de ce que Squall venait de révéler. Le Capitaine sourit, sous les rires de Baggy, d'Arbyda, et des pirates les accompagnants.

« Pauvre petite, tu n'étais pas au courant ? Tu as hérité de l'insolence de ton père, et de l'inconscience de ta mère... »

« Comment... »

« Ta mère avait quasiment décimé tout mon ancien équipage, le soir où nous avions accosté sur ta misérable île... Pour venger la mémoire de ton père. Elle était à moitié morte, lorsque je me suis approchée d'elle. Malgré son état de faiblesse, elle a essayé de me tenir tête, pour venger ton incapable de père. L'idiotie des gens de la Marine, n'est ce pas ? J'ai mis fin à ses souffrances... »

S'en était trop. Des larmes s'échappaient des yeux d'Anna. Elle avait en face d'elle le meurtrier de ses parents. Et elle était là, à terre, inoffensive, à la merci du pirate qui avait éclaté de rire, comme le reste du groupe. Anna se leva, et fonça vers lui, prête à le frapper d'un coup de poing dans sa mâchoire. Le Capitaine Squall cessa de rire, leva une main, et d'une petite tornade, envoya Anna voler une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

« Oh, n'y compte pas, Anna, ricana t-il tandis que la fille tomba lourdement sur le sable. Tu n'as aucune chance, tout comme tes défunts parents... »

La fille était étendue à terre. Elle pleurait silencieusement. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, éliminer cet homme. Lui faire payer. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Il devait payer. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se relever, suite à sa chute. Ses membres étaient douloureux, surtout l'une de ses jambes. Elle n'entendait plus que les rires des pirates dans son dos.

« Cette sale gamine mérite le même sort que ses parents ! Ricana Baggy. Vous nous ferez l'honneur de la tuer sous nos yeux, dès qu'on aura récupéré l'Eternal pose ? »

« FERMEZ LA ! »

Anna releva la tête en entendant cette voix familière, et regarda vers un rocher. Elle put distinguer entre les rideaux de larmes qui lui embrouillaient la vue une tâche rouge, se tenir sur le rocher. Une tâche rouge, comme la chemise d'un de ses amis...

« Luffy... » Murmura t-elle en sanglotant.

« Je vous interdis de lui faire du mal » Ajouta Luffy, en regardant droit dans les yeux le Capitaine Squall.

Le Capitaine Squall ricana.

« Voyez vous ça... Un simple gamin pense pouvoir nous arrêter ? »

Derrière Luffy, apparut alors le reste de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille, regardant le Capitaine Squall d'un air froid. A présent, la tension régnait. Anna sanglota, souriant au groupe sur le rocher.

« Vous... vous êtes venus... » Murmura t-elle en pleurant.


	16. Chapitre 16

**CHAPITRE 16 : La caverne aux secrets**

Le Capitaine Squall avait perdu son sourire. Il regardait d'un air noir les sept pirates, prêts au combat, les dominant du haut de leur rocher. Les pirates des équipages de celui-ci, et de Baggy, dégainèrent leurs armes. Le capitaine Squall leur fit signe de rester en place.

« Monkey D. Luffy, que voulez vous de nous ? »

« Laissez Anna partir » répondit d'un ton calme Luffy.

« Voyez vous ça, ricana Squall. Un pirate qui supporte la présence d'une fille d'hommes de la Marine... Même si son grand-père était quelqu'un d'honorable... »

« C'est une amie, répliqua Luffy. Et vous ne lui ferez aucun mal... »

« Voyez vous ça, s'esclaffa Squall. Tu es bien insolent, Chapeau de Paille. Apprends à retenir ta langue face à moi... »

« Et pourquoi ? » Coupa Luffy.

Le Capitaine Squall perdit son sourire moqueur.

« Capitaine Baggy... »

« Carnage, va chercher la fille... »

Du groupe des pirates, un pirate sur un monocycle surgit soudain. D'un côté, il avait des cheveux longs, de l'autre, ses cheveux étaient à moitié rasés. Il portait autour de son coup une écharpe à carreaux bleus et blancs.

« A vos ordres, Capitaine Baggy... »

L'acrobate pédala alors à toute vitesse, fonçant vers Anna toujours à terre.

« BILLES FUMIGENE ! »

Des billes explosèrent aux pieds de Carnage, qui tomba de son monocycle. Un écran d'une épaisse fumée cachait à présent Anna.

« Bien joué Pipo ! » S'exclama Luffy, toujours sur le rocher.

« Ca va Anna ? »

La fille sursauta, en voyant Zorro à côté d'elle. L'escrimeur avait mis son bandana sur la tête, et tendait sa main vers elle. Anna s'accrocha, mais poussa un cri lorsqu'elle essaya de se relever.

« Ma jambe... » Sanglota t-elle.

Anna regarda l'état de sa jambe. Elle réprima un haut-le-cœur. Dans sa chute, son membre avait percuté un rocher, caché dans le sable. Sa jambe était en sang, et certainement cassée, vu la couleur bleutée inquiétante du membre. Zorro n'avait pas prévu ce genre de scénario, et se tourna vers le rideau de fumée, qui commençait à se dissiper.

« Et MRDE ! » s'exclama t-il.

Carnage s'était relevé, et déjà une troupe de pirates se dirigeait vers lui et Anna. C'est alors que Sandy atterrit devant eux.

« T'es qu'un empoté, Géant Vert » soupira le cuisinier en allumant une cigarette.

« Passe les commentaires ! » Répliqua Zorro.

Zorro prit alors Anna dans ses bras, ravie d'avoir la jambe cassée à ce moment, et se mit à courir vers Luffy qui venait de sauter en bas du rocher. C'est alors que l'escrimeur vit arriver du coin de l'œil un autre groupe de pirates.

« Zorro ! Cria Robin. Mets Anna sur ton dos ! »

« Hein ! »

« Fais ce que je te dis ! »

L'escrimeur s'exécuta. La fille ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Des bras la soutenaient dans le dos de Zorro. Elle leva la tête vers Robin : la femme lui fit un sourire. Anna le lui rendit, cependant dans une grimace à cause de la douleur de sa jambe qui l'élançait. Robin avait donc fait apparaître ces bras ! L'escrimeur, pendant ce temps, avait sorti ses trois sabres ; dont un dans la bouche.

« Wouah ! Pensa Anna. C'est mangeable les sabres maintenant ? »

« Accroche toi ! » S'exclama alors Zorro, qui fonçait vers les pirates qui essayaient de bloquer leur route.

La fille, déjà fermement soutenue au dos de Zorro par les mains de Robin, ne fit que mettre ses bras autour du cou de l'escrimeur, qui se penchait en avant, et articula clairement, malgré son sabre dans la bouche :

« DEEEEEMON... SLASH ! »

Anna ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri en fermant les yeux, lorsqu'elle vit son porteur foncer dans le tas. Elle blottit sa tête contre la nuque de Zorro. La fille se sentait secouer de toute part, et entendait des cris de pirates autour d'elle, ainsi que le bruit des sabres tranchant... d'autres sabres ? Elle ouvrit un œil. A pu de pirates... Enfin si, mais légèrement KO par terre, avec des sabres cassés... Quel gâchis. Et grâce à Sandy, d'autres pirates faisaient leur baptême de l'air à coup de pieds dans les côtes.

« Ca va Anna ? » Demanda Zorro en retirant son sabre de sa bouche.

« Pas vraiment » sanglota Anna, à cause de la douleur qu'elle avait à la jambe.

L'escrimeur soupira, remettant son sabre dans la bouche au cas où, et courant vers Luffy, qui courrait vers eux.

« Anna ! » S'exclama Luffy.

« Elle est blessée, informa Zorro. Fais attention à elle Luffy ! »

Le garçon au Chapeau de paille acquiesça d'un sourire. Il se colla contre Zorro.

« Allez Anna, dit Luffy en prenant la blessée dans son dos. On va s'occuper du problème de l'Eternal Pose... »

« D'accord, murmura faiblement la fille. Merci Luffy... Merci... »

« Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait, ces ordures ? » Demanda le garçon au Chapeau de Paille.

« Ils... Ils ont voulu me faire du mal... »

« Ils vont le payer, coupa d'un ton sec et froid Luffy. Zorro, Nami, Pipo, Chopper, Robin... »

« On s'occupe d'eux! S'exclama Nami. On va prêter main forte à Sandy ! Allez trouver l'Eternal Pose de votre côté... »

Luffy regarda vers la plage. Plus aucune trace de Squall, Arbyda et Baggy.

« Où sont-ils ? » S'exclama le garçon au Chapeau de Paille.

« Ils se sont enfuis ! Répondit Sandy en donnant un coup de pied à un pirate. Ils étaient là il y a encore quelques secondes ! »

Luffy poussa un soupir rageur, puis tenant du mieux qu'il pouvait Anna dans son dos, il se mit à courir vers le sentier que la fille avait emprunté quelques minutes auparavant avec l'autre équipage.

« Où est l'entrée ? Demanda t'il à la fille. Tu le sais ? »

« Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, murmura Anna en regardant les parois rocheuses de l'île. LA ! »

Luffy s'arrêta alors de courir à toute vitesse, freinant un peu brutalement pour Anna qui gémit.

« Désolé ! » Dit-il précipitamment.

« Ce n'est rien, murmura Anna. Tu vois, de ce côté-là ? »

Luffy regarda la paroi rocheuse d'un air interrogateur.

« Je vois rien ! Dit Luffy en levant un sourcil. Tu en es sûre Anna ? »

« Certaine, répondit la fille. L'entrée de la grotte est là... »

La voix de Baggy ne tarda pas à résonner non loin. Luffy sursauta.

« Là, si je cours tout droit, c'est bon ? »

Anna regarda par-dessus de l'épaule du garçon au chapeau de paille.

« Oui » répondit t-elle à mi-voix.

Luffy se mit alors à courir tout droit, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir les parois, dont Anna affirmait que c'était l'entrée d'une grotte. Il entra alors en contact avec la paroi... qu'il traversa.

« Stop ! » S'exclama Anna.

« Hein ? Dit Luffy en ouvrant les yeux. Trop cool ! On est dans la grotte ! »

Le garçon au Chapeau de Paille regarda derrière lui, voyant une paroi rocheuse.

« C'est bizarre, dit Luffy. J'vois toujours pas d'entrée. »

« Fais moi confiance, murmura Anna. ! Ne fais plus un bruit... »

Anna voyait passer devant l'entrée de la caverne, visible à ses yeux, Baggy, Arbyda, le Capitaine Squall, guidés par Carnage.

« Ils sont allés vite les bougres ! » Grogna Baggy.

« Ils ne doivent pas être loin, dit Carnage. La gamine était blessée... »

« Cependant, il a un avantage avec la gamine à ses côtés... soupira Arbyda. Elle est la seule à pouvoir nous conduire à cette caverne, non ? »

Luffy jetait à Anna un regard interrogateur. La fille regardait haineusement la paroi de la caverne... ou plutôt Squall, la tête posée sur l'épaule du garçon.

« An... »

La fille avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche de Luffy. Heureusement, les pirates continuaient leur route, ils n'avaient rien entendu. Le garçon au chapeau de paille, qui s'était mis à genou, se releva doucement, pour ne pas faire mal à Anna. Il se tourna vers les profondeurs de la caverne. Au début, un long couloir, avec des stalactites et des stalagmites en guise de décoration. Ils avancèrent, Anna fermement accrochée au cou de Luffy, sentant sa tête tourner.

« Tiens bon Anna, murmura t-il. Chopper s'occupera de toi après, d'accord ? »

« Oui... »

Anna soupira, en fermant les yeux, d'où quelques larmes s'échappèrent. Luffy continuait de marcher, regardant avec intérêt les parois de la caverne. Soudain, il s'arrêta.

« Besoin d'aide » dit-il.

Anna regarda par-dessus l'épaule du garçon. Devant eux, un vaste gouffre, avec au fond, des stalagmites pointues à souhait. Mieux ne valait pas tomber. A l'étonnement de Luffy, la fille ne répondit rien.

« Anna, Ca ne va p... »

« Toi qui portes le nom de D., laisse toi guider sans hésiter... »

Luffy sursauta. Anna avait pris une voix anormalement grave pour parler.

« Comm... »

« Prouve ton courage, ne laisse pas tes yeux te tromper... »

« Anna, c'est quoi ce charabia ? »

« Laisse toi guider, sans hésiter... »

Luffy sentit alors l'étreinte des bras d'Anna autour de son cou se desserrer.

« Anna ! »

La fille s'était évanouie. Le garçon était maintenant seul. Il maintint du mieux qu'il put la fille sur son dos.

« Courage, Anna... »

Luffy ferma les yeux, et commença à marcher en avant, vers le gouffre. Il ne devait plus être loin du bord à présent... Pourtant, il sentait toujours le sol sous ses pieds. Il continua à avancer... sentant toujours ses pieds à terre. Il se décida à ouvrir un œil.

« WAOUH ! »

Luffy semblait marcher dans le vide, au dessus des menaçantes stalagmites. Un sourire éclaira son visage.

« Quand je dirai aux autres que je peux marcher dans le vide ! »

« ... Ils te prendront pour un cinglé... »

Luffy sourit en entendant la voix d'Anna, bien que faible.

« Content de te réentendre, déléguée ! »

« Hein ?... »

« T'avais parlé d'une voix bizarre tout à l'heure ! Et tu t'es évanouie... »

« De quoi parles-tu Luffy ? » Murmura Anna.

Le garçon au Chapeau de Paille affichait un regard interrogateur. Il haussa légèrement les épaules, et continua à avancer dans le vide. Anna voyait cependant le sentier sur lequel marchait Luffy. Elle ferma les yeux, prise de nausées à cause de la douleur. Au bout de deux minutes, Luffy remit le pied sur un sol bien visible à ses yeux. Il regarda derrière lui le gouffre, jetant un regard interrogateur, se demandant encore comment il avait fait ça. Le garçon continua à avancer dans les couloirs sinueux que formait la grotte.

« Désolé pour les ennuis qu'on a pu t'attirer en venant te trouver à ton école » dit-il alors.

La fille ouvrit ses yeux, et après quelques instants de silence, reprit en murmurant.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Luffy... Je ne regrette pas de vous avoir rencontré... »

« Même malgré notre comportement ? »

Anna sourit et rit doucement, en entendant la question de Luffy.

« Même malgré votre comportement... Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée avant... Même si au début votre présence m'insupportait un peu... »

Luffy tourna un peu sa tête sur le côté pour voir Anna du coin de l'œil. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, et il rit. La fille l'imita. Puis elle se décida à lui avouer quelque chose.

« Luffy... »

« Oui ? »

« C'est concernant... Zorro... »

Le garçon leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Bah quoi ? »

« Je... comment dire... Il est plutôt... Enfin il... »

Anna rougit.

« Bah quoi ? » Répéta Luffy.

« Laisse tomber... soupira la fille. Oublie que je t'ai parlé, tu veux bien ? »

Luffy haussa les épaules. Le couloir s'arrêtait, laissant place à une espèce de salle dans la roche. De l'autre côté de la salle, un autre couloir... C'est alors que Luffy sentit Anna gigoter dans son dos, et se décrocher de lui.

« Anna, ta jambe va mieux ? »

Aucune réponse de la fille. Elle était debout, et visiblement ne ressentait aucune douleur. Luffy remarqua alors un détail assez choquant. Le regard d'Anna semblait vide, totalement vide.

« Anna, qu'est ce que... »

Luffy vit alors dans un coin sombre de la salle de la caverne une paire d'yeux lumineux dans le noir. C'est alors qu'une espèce de serpent géant surgit de l'ombre, faisant face à Anna qui avançait.

« ANNA ! NE RESTE PAS LA ! »

La fille ne réagit même pas. Sa jambe continuait à saigner, et semblait un peu trop bleue sous le sang, au goût de Luffy. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Le garçon au Chapeau de Paille se mit alors de profil, un bras derrière lui.

« Chewiiiiiing... PUNCH ! »

Son bras fonça vers la tête du monstre, qui se déplaça à une incroyable vitesse sur le côté, évitant largement le coup de poing de Luffy. Le garçon en resta stupéfait.

« ANNA ! VA T'EN ! »

La fille se tourna vers Luffy, souriante, le regard toujours aussi vide. Le serpent avait levé sa queue sur le côté. Par instinct, le garçon au Chapeau de Paille courut vers Anna, tandis que la queue du monstre fendit l'air, droit vers la fille.

« ANNA ! »

Luffy avait bondi entre Anna et la queue qui arrivait droit sur lui. Le garçon ferma les yeux et croisa ses bras devant sa tête, prêt à subir le choc... qui n'eut pas lieu. Il ouvrit un œil. Le serpent avait disparu. Il était seul dans la pièce, avec Anna.

« Félicitations, Monkey D. Luffy... »

Luffy sursauta, à l'entente de son nom, dit avec la voix anormalement grave d'Anna.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Mon nom est Mathew Flegma... L'ancêtre de cette personne... »

Anna parlait comme un acteur qui avait parfaitement répété son texte, et l'avait dit machinalement, d'une voix monocorde.

« Tu mérites ce que tu es venu ici chercher, continua Anna qui n'était plus elle-même. Tu as ici fait tes preuves, et tu as prouvé ton courage. Cela me suffit pour te laisser passer. J'ai maudit cette grotte avant de mourir... Cela a visiblement bien fonctionné... Puisque personne n'est venu avant toi. »

Anna se tourna vers le couloir qui faisait face à Luffy.

« Mes illusions ne t'embêteront plus... Va prendre ce que tu es venu chercher... Fais en ce que tu veux dès que tu l'auras. Car il sera tien... »

Luffy acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Anna se tourna vers lui.

« Mon rôle s'achève ici... Je reposerai définitivement en paix maintenant... Adieu. »

Le regard d'Anna redevint alors normal. Son visage, qui s'était figé durant son état anormal, fut marqué par la surprise, et la douleur. La fille ferma les yeux dans un gémissement, chancelant dangereusement. Luffy courut vers elle, et la rattrapa dans sa chute.

« Anna, ça va ? »

« Ma... jambe » murmura t-elle faiblement en lâchant un flot de larmes.

« Tout va bien, répondit Luffy. Je vais t'aider... »

Luffy rechargea la fille sur son dos avec précaution pour lui faire le moins mal possible.


	17. Chapitre 17

**CHAPITRE 17 : L'Eternal Pose, ou comment commencent les ennuis...**

Luffy traversait le couloir, qui montait en pente. Anna, épuisée, entourait de ses bras le cou de celui ci, et avait la tête posée sur l'épaule du garçon au Chapeau de Paille.

« Mon grand-père ? » Murmura Anna.

« C'était soit ton grand-père qui squattait ton cerveau, ou alors t'es bonne pour être la schizophrène de l'équipage ! »

La fille n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle aurait donc été possédée, sans s'en apercevoir, par l'esprit de son grand-père ? Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir à la question à ce moment, son esprit était trop dans le vague. Elle referma les yeux.

« Ca va aller, Anna, murmura Luffy. Dès qu'on sort, on retrouve les autres, on s'en va, et Chopper s'occupe de toi... »

Ils montaient toujours, lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin une salle. Au centre de celle-ci, une stèle... avec dessus...

« L'Eternal Pose ! » S'exclama Luffy.

Anna leva la tête, regardant l'objet. Elle sourit.

« Prends le, Luffy... Tu le mérites... »

Il sourit également, tournant sa tête vers Anna.

« Merci de m'avoir guidé jusque là, Anna... »

Le garçon au chapeau de paille marcha doucement vers la stèle, et s'arrêta devant.

« Pose-moi par terre, proposa la fille. Je t'encombre... »

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? » Demanda Luffy.

« Ne t'inquiète pas... assura t-elle. Je m'appuierai contre toi si je ne peux vraiment pas bouger... »

Luffy laissa Anna faire. A peine mit elle sa jambe blessée à terre qu'elle faillit s'écrouler. Elle s'appuya contre son ami, les larmes aux yeux, son membre blessé traînant à terre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Luffy... Prends l'Eternal Pose... »

Le garçon s'exécuta. Il prit de sa main libre l'objet, maintenant de l'autre Anna. Sur le socle de bois de l'Eternal Pose, était gravé d'une écriture très élégante « Rough Tell ». Dans la sphère de verre, l'aiguille pointait dans une direction. Luffy tourna un peu l'objet. L'aiguille pointait toujours le même endroit. Aucun doute, c'était un Eternal Pose. Le garçon regardait dans la direction où l'aiguille pointait... Droit vers Rough Tell, droit vers son rêve.

« Qu'est ce que ? »

La caverne avait disparu. Ils étaient à l'air libre à présent, sur ce qui semblait être le sommet de l'île, des nuages menaçants au dessus de leur tête, mais il avait cessé de pleuvoir. Luffy regardait autour de lui, d'un air interrogateur. Plus aucune trace du couloir qu'ils avaient emprunté. Seule la stèle était restée à sa place.

« C'est fini, murmura Anna. Tout est redevenu normal à tes yeux... Tu as récupéré l'Eternal Pose... Il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que les illusions restent maintenant. La malédiction est levée... »

Luffy regarda Anna en souriant.

« Voilà, c'est fini maintenant... On a récupéré ce qu'on cherchait. Les autres ont dû s'occuper de Gros Pif et compagnie... »

« J'espère... qu'ils vont bien » murmura Anna.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, dit Luffy. Je leur fais complètement confiance. »

« C'est ce Capitaine Squall qui m'inquiète... » Marmonna Anna.

Luffy regardait la fille, à l'air sombre, et qui pleurait silencieusement.

« Anna ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? C'est ta jambe ? »

« Non... C'est autre chose... Une douleur là... »

Anna posa sa main sur sa poitrine, devant son cœur. Luffy regardait Anna, d'un air inquiet.

« Qui t'a fait du mal, Anna ?... Dis moi... »

« Je crois que c'est moi... »

Anna se redressa soudainement, Luffy se retourna, vers le visiteur inattendu. Le Capitaine Squall. Le garçon au chapeau de paille lui jeta un regard noir.

« Encore vous ? »

« Hélas pour vous, ricana Squall. Anna, tu m'as mis dans une grande colère, petite... N'espère pas être épargnée après ça. »

La fille regardait haineusement le pirate, serrant les poings, en larmes. Luffy la regarda, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

« Anna, qu'est ce que cette ordure t'a fait ? »

« Il... »

Entre deux sanglots, Anna parvint à articuler.

« Il a tué mes parents... »

Le Capitaine Squall sourit. Luffy regardait Anna, d'un air sans expression. Il recula vers la stèle, et aida la fille à s'asseoir contre. Anna vit Luffy fermer ses yeux, et prendre son chapeau de paille dans ses mains.

« Luffy... Qu'est ce... »

Sans un mot, il lui posa son chapeau sur sa tête, et lui donna l'Eternal Pose. La fille, toujours en larmes, leva la tête vers Luffy, qui s'était tourné vers Squall. Anna faillit reculer en voyant le regard de Luffy. Squall avait fait un pas en arrière.

« Vous êtes vraiment un sale type » dit-il d'un ton froid.

« Et ? » Ricana Squall.

« Les sales types, je les envoie en enfer ! »

Squall perdit son sourire moqueur, pour jeter un regard haineux à Luffy.

« Je comprends pourquoi Baggy t'apprécie si peu, dit Squall. Tu es d'une insolence insupportable » Luffy.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? Vous, c'est votre présence qui est insupportable » coupa Luffy.

Anna regardait au milieu des larmes le combat verbal, et sourit face à la réplique de Luffy. Squall avait définitivement perdu son sourire.

« Petit insolent, susurra Squall. Ceux qui se sont comportés comme ça avant toi ne sont plus de ce monde. »

« Ah ? Pourtant moi je vois quelqu'un qui vous dérange encore en vie, répliqua Luffy en souriant. Et je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire de mal... »

« Voyez vous ça, ricana Squall. Tu penses pourvoir m'égaler ? »

« Non, dit Luffy. Mais je pense pouvoir vous surpasser ! Laisse moi le plaisir de venger tes parents de cette ordure, Anna ! CHEWING PUNCH ! »

Le poing de Luffy fusa vers Squall. Celui-ci, un sourire aux lèvres, leva légèrement la main.

« Luffy ? S'exclama Anna. Que se passe t'il ? »

Le poing de Luffy avait dévié, et s'enroulait autour du vide. Le visage du garçon fut marqué par la surprise.

« Le vent souffle, Monkey D. Luffy. N'est ce pas ? »

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »  
« Le vent tourbillonne, ricana Squall. Tu aurais dû réfléchir avant de me défier, gamin en caoutchouc... J'ai mangé le Fruit Tourbillonnant, me donnant le pouvoir de créer des tourbillons d'air, d'eau, et de tout ce qui est insaisissable, comme le feu... Vous n'avez pas vu de cyclone avant notre rencontre ? »

Luffy, l'air surpris, tout comme Anna, ramena son bras en place. Tout était plus compréhensible maintenant... Voilà pourquoi le cyclone avait disparu si soudainement, Squall le contrôlait...

« A mon tour d'attaquer ! » S'écria Squall en dirigeant sa main vers Luffy.

Le jeune homme se sentit soulever tout à coup, et tournoyait. Au dessous de lui, une espèce de petite tornade qui grandissait.

« QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ? »

**xXxXxXx**

« C'est moi ou bien le sommet du rocher a disparu ? » Demanda Pipo.

Sandy ricana. Les pirates avaient fini depuis un moment le combat, et avait tourné autour de l'île à la recherche de Luffy et Anna.

« Des sommets de montagnes ne disparaissent pas Pipo, répliqua t'il. C'est pareil pour les roch... »

Le Blondinet avait levé la tête vers le sommet, qui n'y était plus.

« T'es vraiment un blond » soupira Zorro.

« Laferme, Tête de Gazon ! »

CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! Hurla Nami d'un air effrayant en frappant simultanément les deux pirates sur la tête.

« WAAAAAAAAAH ! Hurla Chopper en se cachant derrière Pipo. UNE AMAZONE ! »

« Il y a un sentier qui monte là haut » dit Robin avant que Nami ne réplique, en montrant une route longeant le rocher.

« Allons-y ! S'exclama Pipo. C'est quoi ça là haut ? »

Le groupe regarda vers le sommet, voyant une tornade, avec dessus...

**xXxXxXx**

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! CA TOURNE ! » S'exclama Luffy, les yeux presque en à force de tourner.

« Et maintenant, ricana Squall, coupé ! »

A une vingtaine de mètres du sol, Luffy remarqua avec horreur que la tornade venait de disparaître sous ses pieds.

« GYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG ! C'EST PAS DU JEEEEEEEUUUUUUUU ! »

Anna hurla en voyant son ami tomber en chute libre et percuter avec force le sol.

« AIE ! Ca va pas la tête ! J'ai mal au crâne maintenant ! »

La fille ouvrit un œil... Puis deux... puis tr... Voilà... Luffy s'était relevé, se massant le derrière de la tête, l'air pas très content.

« Je sais à quoi m'attendre, maintenant ! S'exclama Luffy. Je ne me ferais plus avoir ! »

« Ce n'est qu'une technique parmi tant d'autres, Luffy, répliqua Squall. Tu vas le découvrir à tes dépens... »

« CAPITAINE SQUALL ! Hurla Baggy en surgissant d'un sentier qui montait jusqu'au sommet avec Arbyda et Carnage. Vous auriez pu nous attendre ! »

« Quel intérêt ? » Demanda Squall, toujours regardant Luffy.

« Pour l'Eternal Pose, bien évidemment ! S'exclama Arbyda. Nous allons vous aider à le récupérer ! »

« Quel intérêt ? » Répéta Squall.

« Allons, Capitaine Squall, ricana Baggy. On vous aidait à vaincre Chapeau de Paille, et en échange, nous allions récupérer l'Eternal Pose ensemble, et vous faisiez route avec nous jusqu'au One Piece ! »

Squall se retourna vers Baggy. Luffy les regardait d'un air interrogateur.

« J'ai bien dit que nous allions récupérer ensemble l'Eternal Pose, dit Squall. Mais je n'ai jamais cité la partie faisant référence à me joindre à vous vers Rough Tell, Baggy. »

« Mais Squall... »

« Vous avez été bien stupide de croire que je me serais joint à de pauvres pirates de pacotilles. »

« JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS SQUALL ! Hurla Baggy. VOUS ALLEZ LE PAYER ! »

Carnage sortit son sabre, Arbyda prit sa massue, et Baggy élança sa main vers Squall, qui éclata de rire.

« Cela tombe bien, je vois nos bateaux arriver... Adieu, Capitaine Baggy ! »

Squall se concentra. Avant que la main de Baggy ne le frappe au visage, une tornade apparut devant lui.

« QUOOOOOOOOUAH ? »

La main de Baggy fut projetée plus loin, et la tornade fonça vers les trois pirates.

« CAPITAINE ! Hurla Carnage. QU'EST-CE QUE... »

VLAN ! La tornade les balaya sans aucun mal. Les trois pirates hurlaient.

« UNE FOIS D'PLUS LA TEAM BAGGY S'ENVOLE VERS D'AUTRES CIEUUUuuuuuuuuuux... »

CLING ! Ils avaient traversés la couche nuageuse... Pour ressortir plus loin et atterrir lourdement sur leur bateau, à l'horizon.

« Luffy, c'était quoi ça ? »

Zorro surgit alors sur le sommet du rocher, suivi de Nami, Pipo, Sandy, Chopper, et Robin. Squall éclata de rire.

« Voilà qui est plus équitable... Huit allés simples en enfer. »

« Oh non, un seul, dit Luffy en souriant au reste de son équipage. Préparez votre tombe, Squall ! »


	18. Chapitre 18

Aritakeno yume o kakiatsume... Lalilaliloulala... hum ? AH ! Je suis en direct ? Hem ! Pardonnez ma crise... Chapitre 18, eh oui... Laissez moi d'abord faire un petit réglage à l'occasion ! (Met son ciré, ses bottes en caoutchou, et sort un parapluie) Il y a une tempête qui se prépare, je prends des précautions !

Continuez à reviewer...

Note du chapitre : A une amie, j'ai dit ceci : _«_ _Ca a commencé en comédie, ça va finir en tragédie... »_

Je ne dirais rien de plus !... A part peut être... BONNE LECTURE !

**CHAPITRE 18 : Le prix de l'Eternal Pose...**

Anna se sentait à présent en parfaite sécurité. Zorro était là, la vie était belle. Surtout lorsque celui-ci la regarda du coin de l'œil, et détourna immédiatement son regard, sortant son bandana et ses sabres. Nami avait sorti son drôle de bâton, Chopper avait coincé entre ses sabots une espèce de balle, Sandy faisait un grand écart debout une jambe à terre, étendant son autre jambe vers le ciel (HUMPH ! J'ai mal pour lui...) Pipo avait sorti son lance-pierres, et Robin attendait tranquillement.

« Héhéhé, ricana Squall. J'ai horriblement peur. »

Luffy fit craquer les os de ses doigts.

« Vous allez moins rire, Squall. Nous allons vous faire la peau ! »

« Très bien, murmura Squall. J'attends. »

« PIPO CAILLOU TRANCHANT ! »

Un gros caillou, particulièrement aiguisé, fonça vers Squall. Ce dernier leva la main, créant un tourbillon d'air.

« LUFFY ! S'exclama Pipo. Qui est ce monst... »

Pipo se reçut en plein visage son propre projectile, dévié par la tornade, et expulsé avec davantage de force. Le garçon au long nez tomba à terre, une coupure saignant sur son front. Inconscient.

« Pipo ! » S'exclama Chopper.

« SALE ORDURE ! » Hurla Luffy.

« Il l'a cherché » répliqua Squall.

« DEEEEEEEEEMON... SLA... »

Avant que Zorro n'ait pu finir ça phrase, il fut projeté avec force par une tornade. Ses sabres volèrent. Nami faillit s'en recevoir un en pleine poitrine, mais Sandy eut le bon réflexe de la bousculer, et d'ainsi lui sauver la vie. L'un des sabres de Zorro se planta dans les roches, à quelques mètres d'Anna. L'autre accompagna l'escrimeur dans son vol plané.

« ZORRO ! » Hurlèrent Luffy et Anna.

L'escrimeur, qui avait percuté le sol avec force, était KO. Sandy courut avec rapidité vers Squall.

« HACHE KICK ! »

Sandy commença une série de saltos. A à peine deux mètres de Squall, il sentit le vent souffler.

« Mrd... »

Sandy se fit transformer en véritable torpille humaine, et percuta avec force un rocher, qui se brisa au contact des jambes du cuisinier. Il fit ensuite une bonne dizaine de tonneaux, rebondissant avec force au sol. KO.

« SANDY ! Hurla Luffy. CHEWIIIIING... PUNCH ! »

Trop tard. Luffy sentit l'air tourbillonner autour de ses pieds. Il fut envoyé en l'air, tournoyant sur lui-même... et retomba avec force au sol.

« LUFFY ! » Hurla le reste de l'équipage encore en un morceau, ainsi qu'Anna.

Chopper ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tout l'équipage se faisait mettre à terre avec rapidité, sans qu'il ait le temps de sortit la moindre compresse de son sac de docteur. Ce qui le rassura, ce fut de voir Luffy commencer à se redresser.

« VOUS ALLEZ LE PAYER ! » Hurla Nami.

Elle démonta son bâton, hurlant des Heat Ball et Cool Ball une multitude de fois. Anna fut surprise, en voyant se former avec rapidité un nuage au dessus de la tête de Squall.

« D'où est ce que ça sort ? » Se demanda Anna.

Squall regardait le nuage se former au dessus lui.

« Qu'est ce qu... »

Nami envoya alors une espèce de bulle à l'air électrique.

« FULGURO TEMPO ! »

La bulle percuta le nuage au dessus de Squall, qui eut tout juste le temps de crier le nom d'une attaque.

« Whirlwind shield ! »

Un éclair surgit du nuage, droit vers Squall. Cependant, au dessus de sa tête, il fit tournoyer le vent, en une parfaite horizontale, créant une espèce de disque de vent. Les éclairs furent détournés, volant partout, sous les hurlements de Nami qui se plaqua à terre en se tenant la tête. Robin et Chopper se plaquèrent également au sol, évitant de peu des éclairs. L'un d'eux percuta l'autel, juste à côté d'Anna qui hurla. Luffy s'en reçut un, mais semblait ne rien ressentir de particulier.

« Sale garce ! Hurla Squall. WHIRLWIND WALL ! »

Nami n'eut pas le temps de réagit, qu'elle reçut l'attaque de plein fouet. Comme si elle avait courut à toute vitesse dans un mur. La fille tomba par terre, KO. C'est alors que Squall sentit quelque chose le tenir scotcher au sol... Il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, retenus par des mains sorties du sol.

« Qu'est ce qu... »

« HORN POINT ! »

Chopper fonça droit sur Squall, et le percuta, en même temps que les mains disparurent. Le Capitaine pirate vola dans les airs. Cependant, il sembla s'arrêter dans son vol. Une tornade l'avait freiné.

« Ca... vous allez le payer ! »

Squall, avec vitesse, retomba avec élégance au sol, et leva ses mains vers Chopper. Le renne vola en hurlant, et percuta de plein fouet Robin. Ils firent une série de tonneaux l'un à côté de l'autre.

« CA SUFFIT ! » Hurla Luffy.

Robin s'était relevée, avec à côté d'elle, un Chopper inconscient.

« Quadruple éclosion... »

Deux mains entourèrent les jambes de Squall, le maintenant au sol, deux autres ligotèrent ses bras contre son corps.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« CHEWIIIIIIIIING... PUNCH ! »

Squall tourna sa tête vers Luffy, voyant le poing du garçon au chapeau de paille arriver. Il leva légèrement sa main vers le garçon, arrivant à créer une tornade. Même s'il se reçut le coup de poing de Luffy, le garçon au chapeau de paille fut projeté, droit sur Robin. Les mains de la femme disparurent, libérant Squall. Luffy et Robin étaient à terre. Le garçon se releva, mais la femme restait immobile, inconsciente.

« Sale ordure » murmura Luffy en défroissant sa veste.

« ARRETEZ SQUALL ! » Hurla Anna.

Squall, se frottant sa joue frappée, se tourna vers Anna, debout, appuyée contre la stèle.

« ARRETEZ ! » Répéta t-elle.

« Que veux tu, Anna ? » Ricana Squall.

« Laissez les tranquilles ! Hurla Anna, pleurant. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« L'Eternal Pose » Répondit Squall dans un sourire.

La fille regarda l'ennemi dans les yeux. Luffy préparait une attaque.

« Oh non, Monkey D. Luffy... »

Luffy fut entouré d'une tornade, et se trouvait dans l'œil de celle-ci. Le garçon essaya de frapper le mur de vent, mais sa main fut rapidement repoussée. Anna regardait Luffy. Elle tenait d'une main le chapeau de paille du garçon, après avoir posé l'Eternal pose sur la stèle.

« Vous... Vous voulez l'Eternal pose ? » Murmura Anna.

Elle regardait l'objet. La fille cessa de tenir le chapeau de paille, et reprit l'Eternal Pose. Que fallait-il faire ?... L'Eternal Pose ne devait pas revenir à Squall. Il ne méritait pas d'aller vers Rough Tell. Il ne méritait pas de devenir Seigneur des pirates.

« Oui... Je veux l'Eternal Pose » dit Squall d'un ton impatient.

Anna regardait l'objet. Que fallait-il faire ? Elle leva les yeux vers Luffy. Le seul de ses amis encore debout, le seul soutien qu'elle avait maintenant, même si Zorro reprenait conscience à ce moment là. Si seulement Luffy pouvait lire dans son regard...

« Que faire ? pensa Anna avec force en regardant droit dans les yeux Luffy. Il ne mérite pas cet Eternal Pose... »

Luffy la regardait, son expression inchangée. Il n'avait pas compris, semblait-il. Le garçon baissa les yeux, regardant sa main. Il serra ensuite le poing, puis regarda en direction d'Anna. La fille acquiesça... Il avait compris, elle aussi. Elle regarda l'Eternal Pose, seul vestige de son grand-père. Anna retira le chapeau de paille de Luffy de sa tête, le posant sur la stèle. Le Capitaine Squall observait le moindre de ses gestes.

« J'attends... »

Anna leva les yeux vers le Capitaine Squall. Elle était en larmes.

« Adieu... Luffy » murmura t-elle.

De toutes les façons, la fille savait que Squall l'aurait achevée. Elle n'aurait donc aucun regret à faire ce geste. Elle brisa alors en serrant sa main l'Eternal Pose, tant convoité. Le Capitaine Squall hurla d'un ton furieux, tandis que le bruit des morceaux de verre tombant sur la roche l'accompagnait. Anna ferma les yeux, poussant le chapeau de Luffy plus à l'écart sur la stèle.

« MEURS ! SALE PESTE ! »

Le tourbillon d'air qui coinçait Luffy disparut alors, tandis que le Capitaine Squall, fondit sur Anna, qui restait debout, pour faire face à la mort. Ne pas mourir en lâche, même si sa jambe lui faisait horriblement mal.

« ANNA ! Hurla Luffy. ANNA ! »

La fille se sentait frappée de tous les côtés, par son ennemi. Un coup dans la jambe... Anna ne put hurler, prête à s'évanouir, prête à mourir... Il la frappait, partout où ses poings pouvaient l'atteindre. Luffy hurlait, courant vers Squall.

« C'est trop tard, Monkey D. Luffy... »

Il frappa d'un coup violent Anna près de la nuque. La fille tomba en avant, les yeux grands ouverts, poussant un gémissement étouffé malgré sa bouche grande ouverte pour hurler. Elle ne voyait plus rien... Elle entendait juste un lointain écho, les cris de Luffy, qui l'appelait, et de Zorro, réveillé, qui hurlait également... Elle se sentit projetée par une tornade de Squall.

Un flash... Un appareil photo, posé sur des pieds en métal pour le maintenir. Anna riait aux éclats, dans les bras d'une femme... Nelly Flegma. A côté d'elles, son père, Evan Flegma...

Un cours d'histoire, à l'orphelinat. La première fois qu'Anna avait entendu le mot pirate de toute sa vie, elle avait sept ans...

Ses amis... Un ami, qui les quittait, adopté par une famille. Anna lui faisait de grands signes, en pleurant, lui disant adieu.

Les promenades dans la ville. Les expositions de jouets avant Noël. Plein de couleurs dans les vitrines, des ours en peluche géants.

Un quai... le quai interdit, où Anna était allée après une fugue de l'orphelinat. Elle avait couru jusqu 'à une taverne, d'où des chants s'élevaient...

_Aritakeno..._

Elle était entrée... des hommes buvaient du rhum, au milieu des éclats de rire...

_Yume o..._

« Que fais tu là, petite ? » demanda un homme aux cheveux noirs, attachés en queue de cheval, une cigarette longue dans la bouche.

« J'ai fugué, Monsieur... Et je ne suis pas petite... j'ai 13 ans... »

_Kakiatsume..._

« Qui je suis ? Je m'appelle Shanks le Roux ! Répondit un homme à l'œil balafré par trois griffures, aux cheveux rouges. Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux pour être venue jusqu'ici petite ! PATRON ! Un verre de jus de fruits pour... »

« Anna, monsieur... »

Le pirate l'avait décoiffée d'un geste amical, tandis qu'elle riait aux éclats au milieu des pirates.

_Sagashi monno..._

« C'est bien ! S'exclama Shanks. Tu connais les paroles par cœur, Anna... Il se fait tard, tu devrais peut être rentrer, non ? Ils ne vont pas s'inquiéter, à l'orphelinat ? »

« Vous devez avoir raison, Shanks... Répondit elle. Je vous remercie pour cette soirée, je me suis amusée comme jamais ! »

« Allez, file, ricana Shanks. Qui sait si on se reverra un jour ? En tout cas, au revoir ! »

_Sagashini..._

Son arrivée à l'école... M. Rité se tenait devant elle. La fille tenait ses valises, et sur son dos, son sac contenant son précieux ordinateur portable.

« Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle école Anna... Ta nouvelle maison... Laisse moi te conduire à ta chambre... pas un bruit, des cours ont lieu... »

Anna suivait l'homme, en apnée, à cause de l'odeur d'eau de toilette forte.

_Yuku..._

Le soir où elle avait été malade... M. Rité était à son chevet, la regardant d'un air inquiet, lui tenant une main. Sa vision était embrouillée, à cause de la fièvre.

« Ne crains rien Anna... On s'occupe de toi... Je suis là... »

_No..._

L'arrivée des nouveaux... la première fois où elle avait vu Luffy, qui souriait de toutes ses dents. La première fois où elle avait vu Zorro... son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, sans raison particulière. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, leurs regards s'étaient rencontrés, et il avait immédiatement détourné les yeux, légèrement rouge.

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser dans cette école ! »

_Sa-a..._

« ONE PIECE ! » Avaient hurlé en chœur Anna, et l'équipage de Luffy, le samedi après midi inoubliable qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

... Tout comme quelques années auparavant l'équipage de Shanks, qui lui apprenait la chanson... Anna avait hurlé avec eux One Piece...

_One Piece..._

Le voile qui lui cachait la vue, qui avait paru un moment comme un écran dans une salle de cinéma où l'on projetait le film de sa vie, se dégagea... Anna voyait le ciel nuageux au dessus d'elle. Au dessous d'elle, elle entendait les cris de Luffy et de son équipage... Le rire froid du Capitaine Squall... Elle volait... Puis plus rien... Comme la fin d'un film, la musique coupée sur sa dernière note, l'écran noir... La fin... L'hymne des pirates qui résonnait dans sa tête s'éteignit, comme une flamme sur laquelle on soufflait.

« ANNA ! »

La silhouette de la fille passait au dessus de leurs têtes. Zorro s'était relevé, malgré ses blessures, criant le nom d'Anna, comme son capitaine. Des larmes s'étaient échappées des yeux de l'escrimeur, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive lui-même. Luffy courait du plus vite qu'il pouvait vers Anna. Le Capitaine Squall riait aux éclats... Il avait la main pointée vers la mer, où la fille allait certainement tomber. L'eau commençait à tourbillonner... Luffy courait, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux, hurlant à plein poumons le nom d'Anna, qui commençait sa longue chute, droit vers le tourbillon qui se formait, en contrebas de la falaise. Le garçon au chapeau de paille lança ses bras en avant, s'accrochant à un rocher près du bord de la falaise.

« CHEWING... BAZOOKA ! »

Il devait rattraper Anna. Et après, se rattraper à la falaise, s'il ne voulait pas plonger, et mourir. Mais n'écoutant que son cœur, il se propulsa vers son amie, qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber. Non...

« ANNA ! »

Il parvint à attraper la fille, et tous deux commençaient à tomber vers la mer. Luffy élança un bras, et parvint à se rattraper à la falaise, s'arrêtant à à peine un mètre de la surface de la mer. Il tenait le corps d'Anna, qui pesait comme un poids mort.

« Anna, tiens bon, murmura t'il... Anna... »

Il remonta avec rapidité, grâce à son bras élastique. Il retomba avec grâce sur le sommet de l'île, tenant dans ses bras Anna. Le garçon s'agenouilla, et posa par terre le corps de la fille. Squall restait immobile, regardant le garçon au chapeau de paille, dont il ne voyait pas le regard. Il tapotait doucement les joues d'Anna. Rien... Elle restait toujours aussi pâle. Aucune réaction de sa part. Ses yeux restaient clos. Luffy passa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son amie. Il releva alors son regard vers Squall. Le Capitaine pirate recula de plusieurs pas en voyant le regard de Luffy. Un regard à faire reculer les plus courageux, à faire frémir les plus téméraires, un regard rageur qui ne demandait plus que la vengeance.

« SALAUD ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! »

Luffy s'était relevé, animé d'une fureur indescriptible. Il passa à coté du corps sans vie d'Anna.

« ENFOIRE ! »

Luffy avait élancé un poing vers Squall, qui l'évita. Le bras ne s'arrêta pas, se dirigeant vers son chapeau de paille sur la stèle, qu'il attrapa.

Zorro n'avait jamais vu Luffy dans une telle fureur... Sauf quelquefois... Et devant les ennemis à qui il avait lancé ce regard, aucun d'eux n'avaient pu le raconter, tous avaient quitté ce monde... L'escrimeur pleurait silencieusement... regardant le corps d'Anna inanimé. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne voulait pas se rendre à l'évidence. Un coup de poignard dans le cœur, comme quand il avait vu le corps de Kuina, les yeux recouverts d'une bande de tissu, allongée... Morte. Et c'est maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait malgré tout apprécié Anna ! Trop tard ! Tout comme avec Kuina. Il tomba à genoux à terre, se sentant soudainement faible.

Luffy se mit à genou, à côté du corps d'Anna, et posa son chapeau de paille sur le ventre de la fille, dont il ramena les mains sur son couvre-chef.

« Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait, répliqua d'un ton froid Squall. Tous mes plans sont tombés à l'eau, à cause de cette gamine... Je n'ai plus aucune chance d'arriver facilement à Rough Tell, à cause d'elle. D'ailleurs, tu devrais ressentir la même chose, non ? Tu devrais être heureux de sa mort... »

« Un objet m'importe peu ! Cria Luffy en se relevant. PARCE QUE J'Y ARRIVERAI À ROUGH TELL DE TOUTE FACON ! Mais ce que tu as fait là... Prendre la vie à une amie... On ne peut plus la faire revenir... TU LE PAIERAS DE TA VIE ! SALE ORDURE ! »

Luffy jura, au plus profond de lui, qu'il combattrait cette ordure jusqu'à la mort... Non, il n'avait pas le droit de perdre ce combat. Il vengerait Anna.


	19. Chapitre 19

**CHAPITRE 19 : L'appel de la vengeance...**

Squall remarqua qu'il avait fait une terrible erreur à cet instant précis. Figé sur place face au regard de Luffy, il savait que celui-ci ne laisserait pas tomber avant de mourir. Zorro s'était également relevé, étouffant ses sanglots par des grognements rageurs. Il put récupérer deux épées non loin de lui. Il récupérerait le sabre de Kuina, près de l'autel, plus tard. Puisque sur cette route, se dressait Squall. Et que ce dernier devait mourir. A quelques secondes d'intervalles, les autres membres de l'équipage se réveillèrent, un à un, tous plus ou moins sonnés.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Murmura Nami en se frottant la tête. Ca fait un mal de ch... »

Elle se tut, en voyant Luffy foncer en hurlant sur Squall.

« Il a l'air furax » murmura Pipo en se plaquant un mouchoir sur sa blessure au front.

« ANNA ! Hurla Sandy. Que fait elle allongée par terre ? »

Les membres de l'équipage qui venaient de reprendre connaissance, se jetèrent des coups d'œil... Ils venaient de comprendre pourquoi Luffy était dans un tel état de fureur.

« CHEWIING... »

« C'est inutile, susurra Squall... »

L'ennemi fit apparaître une tornade sous les pieds de Luffy.

« ... GRAPPIN ! »

En plein vol, Luffy réussit à élancer sa main vers l'autel, et à s'y accrocher. Squall n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Luffy s'élança hors de la tornade, en position horizontale, et fonça droit dans Squall.

« TIENS, SALOPARD ! Hurla Luffy hors de lui, plaquant Squall à terre, le frappant de toutes ses forces. TIENS ! »

Squall encaissait les coups dans la figure. Des coups puissants, remplis de haine, de tristesse, de désespoir, de vengeance destructrice. Il n'allait pas rester à terre, hors de question ! Se faire battre par un gamin, et puis quoi encore ?

Luffy leva le poing, prêt à refrapper. C'est alors que quelque chose bloqua sa main. Un mur de vent tourbillonnant...

« Que... ? »

Squall renversa alors Luffy en se relevant. Le visage du pirate était rouge par les coups, et le contour d'un de ses yeux commençait à prendre une teinte bleutée. Il essuya un peu de sang à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Sale Gamin... Tu m'as vraiment énervé ! »

« Cause toujours, sale ordure, tes paroles font du vent, rien de plus. »

Squall devait se battre mieux, à présent... la fureur de Luffy n'était pas sans risque... Le garçon relança son poing vers Squall.

« Que les choses sérieuses commencent... »

Avec rapidité, Squall évita le coup de poing de Luffy, levant la main. Dans le vide, au dessus de la mer, une tornade, qui descendait vers l'étendue d'eau. Luffy ne vit rien.

« Monkey D. Luffy... Echec... »

« LUFFY ! » Hurla Zorro.

Trop tard. La tornade d'eau de mer fonça vers Luffy, l'aspergeant lorsque Squall la fit disparaître.

«... et mat » Ricana Squall.

Luffy était à terre, haletant. Il essaya de se relever, sans succès.

« Deux minutes... tricheur... Et quand je s'rai un peu plus au sec... »

« ... Tu seras mort... »

Squall fondit sur Luffy, et commença à le frapper de toutes parts.

« LUFFY ! » Hurla Zorro en fonçant vers les deux pirates.

Sandy, encore sonné se releva, et Chopper, à moitié en rampant, se dirigeait vers Anna. Zorro, ses deux sabres en main, fonça sur Squall. Ce dernier ricana.

« Zo... ZORRO ! » S'exclama Luffy.

L'escrimeur venait de se faire souffler par une tornade de Squall. Au moment de percuter le sol, Zorro se sentit amorti.

« Hein ? »

Il regarda en dessous de lui, et vit des mains. Il regarda Robin, à genou, qui lui souriait non loin. D'autres mains apparurent sur le corps de Squall, l'empêchant de frapper.

« Qu'est ce que... »

Luffy put se dégager de l'étreinte de Squall. Le garçon était encore essoufflé, mais au moins sentait ses forces revenir peu à peu, tout comme sa fureur.

« Ca, murmura Luffy, tu vas le payer ! »

Nami, à genou, regardait Luffy. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Pipo la regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Nami... »

« Ce monstre a tué Anna, sanglota t-elle. Il n'avait pas le droit... »

Pipo se tut. Il enleva le mouchoir de sa blessure suintante de sang, puis se releva, chancelant un peu.

« Je suis peut-être un poltron, un lâche, un menteur, et tout ce que vous voulez... Mais pas quand mes amis ont besoin de moi... »

« Pipo... »

« Allez Nami, dit le jeune homme au long nez. Relève toi... On va lui montrer à cette ordure... Comme ce que fait Luffy... »

Sandy, debout non loin d'eux, esquissa un sourire. C'était rare quand Pipo se comportait ainsi. Et à ces rares moments, ses paroles redonnaient courage. Nami ne tarda pas à se relever, hésitante, encore sonnée par l'attaque qu'elle avait reçu. Robin, toujours concentrée à faire apparaître ses mains, ne tarda pas à imiter le groupe qui s'était mis debout. Luffy, qui s'était dégagée grâce à l'aide de Robin, se releva également. Zorro se remit debout, toujours ses deux sabres en main. Chopper continuait à avancer vers Anna, lentement à cause des douleurs, suite à sa chute. Squall avait perdu toute trace de sourire.

« Les amis ? » Dit Luffy dans un sourire.

« Nous sommes prêts ! » Répondit le reste du groupe.

« Cela ne vous suffira pas... Susurra Squall. Vous n'avez pas encore vu ma vraie puissance ! »

Squall serra ses poings, et réussit à se dégager de l'étreinte des bras de Robin. Luffy, d'un air indifférant, s'ébroua, et essora sa veste en la tordant entre ses doigts.

« Ta vraie puissance ? Ricana Luffy d'un air froid. Tu crois me faire peur avec tes mensonges ? Même Pipo est plus crédible ! »

« EH ! » S'exclama Pipo.

Squall bouillonnait intérieurement. Il n'allait pas être ridiculisé par de simples paroles lancées comme ça par un simple pirate, beaucoup plus jeune que lui !

« Sale petit... »

« Insolent ? Compléta Luffy d'un ton froid. Tu te répètes... Et c'est toi qui vas voir notre véritable puissance, à nous ! PARCE QUE LA, TU VIENS DE PAYER TON ALLER SIMPLE POUR L'ENFER ! »

Luffy fonça vers Squall, prêt à faire apparaître une tornade... lorsqu'il remarqua que Luffy n'était pas le seul à lui foncer dessus... Tout l'équipage, sauf Chopper qui s'approchait s'Anna.

« PIPO... »

« CHEWING... »

« TIGER... »

« MENU... »

« SEXTUPLE... »

« FULGURO... »

Un nuage signé Nami au dessus de la tête de Squall... Qu'est ce qui était le pire ? Se recevoir des attaques combinées de Luffy, Zorro, Pipo et Sandy, tout en étant immobilisé par Robin, ou alors se faire foudroyer ?... Qu'est ce qu'un si petit nuage pourrait lui faire comme mal ?

« Whirlwind... TORNADO ! »

« ŒUF POURRI ! »

« PUNCH ! »

« SLASH ! »

« BONNES MANIERES ! »

Cela va sans dire que les attaques ci-dessus terminées d'être citées furent freinées... Squall avait fait apparaître autour de lui une tornade, et il était dans l'œil... Zorro et Sandy purent freiner juste à temps pour ne pas être éjectés. Cependant, les attaques dont les formules sont citées ci-dessous l'atteignirent...

« ... ECLOSION ! »

« TEMPO ! »

Des mains scotchèrent Squall au sol, tandis qu'une bulle électrique fondit droit sur le petit nuage, par chance non entouré par la tornade... Un éclair surgit du nuage, droit sur Squall. L'homme ne put se protéger, et reçut l'éclair de plein fouet. Un hurlement déchira le calme de l'île.

« Bien joué Nami ! » S'exclama Luffy.

La tornade qui entourait Squall disparut. Le pirate était à terre, pris de convulsions. Luffy s'avança vers l'ennemi, l'air froid.

« Tu... Tu penses en avoir fini avec moi... Monkey D. Luffy ? »

Luffy s'arrêta dans sa route. Squall avait relevé la tête, et regardait le jeune garçon droit dans les yeux. Zorro et Sandy se tenaient prêt à attaquer.

« Je te laisse un peu souffrir avant de t'achever, dit d'un air indifférent Luffy. J'espère que tes souffrances maintenant seront pires que les souffrances qu'Anna a enduré depuis la mort de ses parents... Et je t'achève ensuite... »

Un sourire se dessina sur la bouche de Squall.

« J'ai donc encore le temps de jouer toutes mes cartes... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Le pirate avait levé sa main vers le ciel. Un puissant coup de vent fit reculer les membres de l'équipage de Luffy. Chopper avait prit sa forme humaine, et plaquait le corps d'Anna à terre. L'explication. A une incroyable vitesse, une tornade fondit sur le sommet du rocher, droit sur la stèle, qui éclata en une centaine de morceaux.

« IL EST DEVENU FOU ? » Hurla Pipo complètement paniqué.

« FAIS GAFFE LUFFY ! » Cria Zorro.

Squall, couvert de brûlures, s'était relevé, les mains dirigées vers la tornade.

« VOYEZ MA VERITABLE PUISSANCE, JEUNES INSOLENTS ! »

Squall, d'un mouvement de la main, fit augmenter le diamètre de la tornade, faisant trembler le rocher, sous les cris des membres d'équipage de Luffy. Le garçon au chapeau de paille regardait, ébahi, la tornade grossir, tout en se maintenant en équilibre. Les morceaux de la stèle brisée étaient aspirés dans le tourbillon.

« PRENDS CA ! » Hurla Squall.

L'ennemi, dans un hurlement, envoya la tornade droit sur Luffy. Le jeune homme ne put l'éviter. Il la vit fondre sur lui, et cria, les bras croisés devant sa tête pour se protéger. Luffy se sentit soulever par un fort courant d'air.

« LUFFY ! » Hurlèrent les membres de l'équipage.

Luffy savait ce que pouvait ressentir ses affaires à présent, quand petit il les regardait tourner dans la machine à laver. Surtout qu'à les fixer en tournant la tête pendant deux minutes, il avait mal au cœur, et même qu'une fois, Ace avait eu le malheur de venir le voir dans la buanderie, et s'était fait vomir dessus. Mais là c'était pire. C'était lui dans 'la machine à laver', et en plus, des pierres soulevées par la tornade venaient le percuter, tranchant sa peau. Il serrait les dents, et fermait les yeux pour supporter la douleur.

« Je ne dois pas me laisser faire... Pensa t'il. Pour Anna... »

Il ouvrit les yeux, voyant tout tourner autour de lui.

« ZORRO ! » Hurla Luffy.

L'escrimeur leva les yeux vers la tornade.

« JE TE LAISSE L'HONNEUR DE L'ACHEVER ! »

« Luffy... » Murmura Zorro.

« CHEWIIIIIIIIIIIIING... »

Luffy, à force de s'agiter, par chance, se retrouva dans l'œil de la tornade. Il élança alors ses bras en l'air. Squall n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Ne voyant plus Luffy à cause des gravas aspirés par la tornade, il fit disparaître le tourbillon. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, en voyant Luffy, ses bras en arrière, le fixant.

« ... BAZOOKA ! »

Les poings de Luffy foncèrent droit sur Squall, qui fut projeté avec puissance. A moitié assommé, il réussit cependant à se ralentir grâce à l'une de ses tornades. Zorro avait profité de l'attaque de Squall sur Luffy pour récupérer ses trois sabres, et était prêt à accueillir l'ennemi dès qu'il serait à terre.

« DEEEMON... »

« NON ! » Hurla Squall redescendu à terre, venant de remarquer Zorro qui fonçait à une incroyable vitesse sur lui.

« SLASH ! »

Un flot de sang jaillit, tandis que Squall chutait, en hurlant.

« Non... Murmura Squall dans sa chute. C'est... impossible... »

Ce furent ses dernières paroles. Il tomba au sol, les yeux grands ouverts, du sang sortant de sa bouche. Mort. Un bruit de chute retentit alors.

« Luffy ! » S'exclama Nami.

Le garçon, à terre, se redressa en gémissant. Il avait de nombreuses coupures sur son corps, dont le sang coulait.

« Voilà... Murmura-t-il en essuyant une coupure sur son visage. VA EN ENFER, ORDURE ! »

Zorro, la tête basse, rangea ses sabres. Il regardait le corps de Squall par terre. Il était mort... Mort. Pourtant, Zorro ne se sentait pas mieux. Squall avait emporté Anna avec lui. Pareil pour le reste de l'équipage. Personne ne souriait de cette victoire... C'est alors qu'une voix brisa ce silence pesant.

« Luffy... » Murmura Chopper.

Le renne, sous sa forme humaine, tenait dans ses bras le corps d'Anna, qui avait sur son ventre le Chapeau de Luffy. Il reprit la parole.

« Anna... Elle est vivante. »


	20. Chapitre 20

**CHAPITRE 20 : ... Et on se casse de là !**

« Elle est... »

Zorro ne put terminer sa phrase, qu'un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

« Vivante ? » Termina Luffy dans un sourire.

« Oui, confirma Chopper. Vivante, mais très affaiblie par ses blessures... elle est dans le coma... »

Zorro perdit son sourire, et s'approcha de Chopper, d'un air menaçant. Luffy récupéra son chapeau de paille.

« Dis, Chopper... Commença Zorro. Tu n'as pas intérêt à ce qu'elle meure, durant son coma... Sinon... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Zorro, dit Chopper pas très rassuré. Je vais faire ce que je peux ! »

« Il y a anguille sous roche » chantonna doucement Sandy.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit, Blondinet ? » Demanda Zorro d'un air colérique, cependant rouge comme une tomate.

« Non rien... C'est moi ou tu as pris un coup de soleil sur le visage ? Pourtant, je ne vois que des nuages dans le ciel... »

« MAIS TU VAS LA FERM... »

Solution Nami en fonctionnement... Résultat, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent par terre, en train de se frotter deux énormes bosses.

« Merci Nami, dit Chopper. Je pouvais pas en placer une !... Et si tu veux qu'elle s'en sorte Zorro, on doit retourner au Vogue Merry le plus vite possible pour les premiers soins ! Sa blessure à la jambe m'inquiète, fort risque d'infection, et elle risque de ne pas y résister si on ne fait pas vite. »

« Dépêchons nous, dit Luffy. Je ne veux pas qu'on la perde pour de bon... »

Luffy regarda pour la dernière fois le cadavre de Squall, avant de commencer à descendre la route menant à la base du rocher. Nami s'était approchée entre temps des débris de l'Eternal Pose. Elle ramassa un morceau de papier à quelques mètres d'où était avant le combat la stèle, soufflé par la tornade.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Se demanda t-elle en rejoignant le reste du groupe.

« Chopper, dit alors Zorro. Si tu veux je peux m'occuper d'Anna. »

« T'es qu'une brute » répliqua le renne.

« Fais moi confiance, j'irai doucement avec elle... Toi, prépare ton matos en attendant... »

« Bon d'accord, dit Chopper, tandis que Zorro prenait Anna dans ses bras. Mais si elle meurt, tu ne t'en voudras qu'à toi-même ! »

« La ferme, c'est toi le docteur, ce sera de ta faute... »

Chopper déglutit avec difficulté, prenant son sac et commençant à l'ouvrir, tout en descendant avec le reste du groupe. Sandy ricanait, Zorro ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour répliquer avec Anna dans ses bras.

« Dès qu'elle sera au lit, j'vais régler ton compte Blondinet... »

« Mais oui, mon cœur d'Artichaut, susurra Sandy en souriant. Moi je dis que le Prince Puant va plutôt embrasser la pauvre Princesse qui va mourir par son baiser empoisonn... »

« La ferme Sandy » dirent en chœur les pirates.

Le cuisinier se tut, grommelant en allumant une cigarette. Zorro ricanait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Suite à un coup d'œil assassin de Nami, l'escrimeur cessa de rire, reprenant son sérieux. Le groupe continua la descente, le long de la route entourant le rocher. Luffy s'arrêta soudain.

« Que se passe-t-il, Luffy ? » demanda Robin.

« On a de la compagnie... » Murmura le garçon au Chapeau de Paille.

Le reste du groupe avança au niveau de Luffy. Ils virent alors la raison de l'inquiétude de Luffy. Un bateau sombre non loin des côtes...

« L'équipage de Squall » murmura Pipo.

« Oh non, soupira Nami. On n'a pas le temps de combattre ! »

« VOUS LA BAS ! » Hurla une voix du bateau.

Ils étaient repérés. Plus la peine d'essayer de se cacher en revenant sur leurs pas. Ils avancèrent, pour découvrir avec horreur qu'un canon était pointé sur l'île. Un pirate, habillé en sombre, s'était posté à côté du canon.

« OÙ EST LE CAPITAINE SQUALL ? »

« Il n'est pas... » commença Nami.

« On lui a réglé son compte », coupa Luffy.

« MAIS QUEL ABRUTI ! Crièrent Nami, Pipo et Chopper en pleurs. Ils vont nous achever pour de bon ! »

Le pirate de Squall fit signe à d'autres personnes de l'équipage. Deux d'entre eux apportèrent un boulet rouge, avec peint dessus l'emblème de Baggy.

« Un boulet spécial ! » Hurla Nami en levant les mains.

« POUCE ! » Hurla Pipo en sortant de son sac un drapeau blanc.

« GUARD POINT ! » Cria Chopper en se transformant en boule de poil au sens propre.

C'est alors que les pirates se tournèrent vers Zorro qui souriait.

« C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE SOURIRE ! » Hurla Pipo en chialant.

« Zorro ? » Demanda Luffy.

« C'est ça, pointez votre canon sur nous » ricana l'escrimeur.

« Zorro, es-tu sûr que ça va ? » Demanda Robin.

« Non, c'est un con » Répondit Sandy, regardant d'un air inquiet les pirates qui chargeait le boulet.

Le boulet spécial était chargé. Zorro continuait à sourire, sous les regards interrogateurs de tous les membres de l'équipage.

« Plouf ! » Ricana l'escrimeur.

« Mince, murmura Luffy. Il est plus con que moi... »

Le canon était pointé à la base du rocher, qui allait certainement éclater avec ce type de boulet : impossible de fuir. Un pirate alluma une allumette, et l'approcha de la mèche du canon.

« ALLEZ EN ENFER ! »

Il approcha l'allumette de la mèche...

KABOOOOOOM !

« QUOI ? » S'exclama Luffy.

« Alors j'suis un con comme ça ? » Rit Zorro en regardant Sandy d'un air assassin.

Le bateau s'était fait trancher en deux... Zorro éclata de rire.

« Roronoa, tu vas finir par avaler une mouche en riant comme ça... »

L'équipage sursauta. C'est alors que non loin du bateau sombrant, ils virent un navire cercueil, avec à bord...

« MIHAWK ! »Hurla Pipo en faisant une crise d'épilepsie habituelle.

« Où est la fille ? » Demanda t'il en débarquant sur la plage.

L'équipage de Luffy descendit sur la plage, afin de rejoindre le Capitaine Corsaire, qui était debout, les bras croisés, fredonnant doucement en attendant. Il vit alors Anna dans les bras de Zorro. D'abord, Mihawk jeta un regard surpris et moqueur à Zorro, puis se ressaisit, s'empêchant de rire. Reprenant son sérieux, il demanda :

« Elle n'est pas...

« Non, répondit Chopper. Elle est dans le coma.

« Tant mieux, dit Mihawk en regardant d'un air moqueur Zorro qui vira au rouge écarlate, montrant ses dents. Vous vous occupez d'elle ? »

« Oui, répondit Luffy. On va la reconduire sur l'île. »

« MINCE ! » S'exclama alors Nami.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Sandy.

« Le Log Pose n'indique plus l'île d'Anna ! » Expliqua la navigatrice.

C'est alors qu'elle se retrouva avec dans les mains un Eternal Pose pour l'île, offert par Mihawk.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » Demanda Zorro d'un air méfiant.

« En échange de six mois d'immunité gratuits si vous la sauvez... Je suis largement gagnant, grâce à vous... Il me semble que je vous dois bien ça... Mais si elle meurt... »

Mihawk lança un air assassin à l'équipage. Pipo tomba dans les pommes, tandis que le reste de l'équipage se figea sur place. Œil de Faucon éclata alors de rire.

« Ca fonctionne à tout les coups ! » Ricana-t-il une larme à l'oeil.

« T'as pas forcé sur ta dose d'alcool ? » Murmura Zorro.

Là, l'air assassin de Mihawk lui cloua le bec. Le jeune escrimeur n'ajouta pas un mot de plus.

« Bien, reprit Mihawk. Partez maintenant si vous ne voulez pas d'ennuis. »

« Hein ? » S'exclama Nami.

« La Marine est en route pour cette île. M. Rité nous a fait immédiatement prévenir lorsqu'il a été mis au courant de la fugue d'Anna. »

« Fallait le dire plus tôt ! S'exclama Pipo. ON FILE ! »

« Ne vous précipitez pas, jeunes gens, dit Mihawk. Je suis parvenu ici largement en avance par rapport à eux... Le sergent Tashigi ne savait plus où elle avait mis son Log Pose... On m'a donc envoyé en éclaireur... et je les ai semé. »

« La Marine n'est plus ce qu'elle était » dit Robin en croisant les bras et en hochant d'un air désespéré la tête.

« Hélas, murmura dans un soupir Mihawk. Je vous conseille cependant de partir maintenant... Vous aurez environ une semaine devant vous pour quitter l'île... La Base de la Marine la plus proche est à trois jours d'ici... Et le temps qu'ils reviennent... Vous pouvez partir sans crainte. »

« Merci » Dit en chœur l'équipage.

Les pirates commencèrent à avancer, prenant la route vers la crique où était le Vogue Merry.

« Au fait Roronoa ! »

Zorro se tourna d'un air interrogateur vers Mihawk.

« El amor... Muy peligroso... »

« Ouais ? Répondit Zorro d'un air dubitatif. T'as ton passé d'enfant aristocrate Espagnol qui ressort ?... Désolé, j'suis pas Hispanique moi ! »

« Je te prévenais juste... Dit Mihawk en haussant les épaules. Tu es face à l'un des pires dangers, Roronoa... »

« TOI ? »

« Non... »

« Alors c'est quoi ? »

« Les filles... » Murmura Mihawk en ricanant.

Le Capitaine Corsaire se retrouva à terre, son chapeau sur le sable, une énorme bosse sur la tête. Nami venait de passer. Zorro avait la mâchoire sur le point de se décrocher.

« Nami ! Comment... »

« Bon, on y va ? » Dit Nami d'un air énervé.

« Quelle puissance inouïe dans les coups qu'elle porte... » Murmura Mihawk en se frottant la tête, sonné.

**xXxXxXx**

« Vite ! S'exclama Chopper. Installe-la sur le lit Zorro ! »

Nami avait rapidement retiré les couvertures et mit des serviettes pour ne pas tâcher le lit de sang. Zorro posa délicatement Anna sur le matelas. La fille respirait lentement, et son pouls était vacillant.

« Laissez-moi faire ! S'exclama Chopper. Sortez, je m'occupe d'elle. »

« Bien » Dit Luffy en sortant de la chambre des filles, suivi par Nami, Sandy et Pipo.

Chopper sortit ses instruments de son sac. Il s'apprêtait à ausculter la blessure d'Anna à la jambe, lorsqu'il dit :

« Zorro, J'ai dit que je m'occupais d'elle. »

« Tu m'énerves la peluche ! » S'exclama Zorro en se levant de la chaise du bureau de Nami.

Je t'ai dit... DE FOUTRE LE CAMP ! »

Chopper avait pris son imposante forme humaine.

« D'accord, d'accord » soupira Zorro en sortant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Zorro, je ferais tout pour la sauver... »

**xXxXxXx**

« Colonel Smoker, susurra Mihawk. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous... »

« Vraiment ? » dit Smoker.

« Plus en mal qu'en bien... » Répondit Mihawk indifférent.

« J'adore votre humour, Tête de Piaf... »

« Enfumeur... »

« Aristo de mes... »

« Colonel ! » S'exclama Tashigi.

« Désolé petite, soupira Smoker. Mais j'ai horreur de ces lèches bottes du Gouvernement... »

« Alors que dire de la Marine ? » Répliqua Mihawk.

« MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER VOUS DEUX ? » Hurla Tashigi hors d'elle.

Smoker et Mihawk se turent, se défiant du regard.

« Hem... Merci Tashigi, soupira Smoker. Où est la fille ? »

« En sécurité » répondit Mihawk.

« J'ai demandé où elle était ! » S'exclama Smoker.

« Et je vous ai répondu 'en sécurité'... »

« Vous m'énervez vraiment, Mihawk ! »

« Et j'en suis enchanté » répliqua le Corsaire dans un sourire.

« ESPECE DE... »

« COLONEL ! »

« Désolé Tashigi... Et où est Squall ? Et Chapeau de Paille ? »

« Je ne puis vous répondre pour l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille, mentit Mihawk. Cependant, Squall n'est plus de ce monde. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, deux hommes de la Marine arrivèrent sur la plage, en portant le corps de Squall. Smoker en resta bouche bée, tout comme Tashigi.

« Vous n'y êtes pas allés de main morte, Mihawk. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis Squall dans cet état, Colonel Smoker. »

« Comment ? »

« Alors... » murmura Tashigi.

« CHAPEAU DE PAILLE ! Hurla Smoker. Bon... Amenons son corps à la base de la Marine la plus proche... Ne dites rien de cette histoire Mihawk, et vous aurez vos six mois d'immunité gratuits. »

« La prime s'élève bien à 90 000 000 de Berrys ? » Demanda Mihawk.

« Oui » répondit Smoker en se dirigeant vers son bateau.

« Voilà une coquette somme... »

« Cela en devient inquiétant, répliqua Smoker. Chapeau de Paille en devient très dangereux... Allons y sans tarder. »

Mihawk sourit discrètement.

« Voilà une nouvelle qui réjouira Shanks » pensa-t-il.

**xXxXxXx**

« Alors ? » Demanda Zorro.

Chopper venait d'apparaître dans la cuisine, et se dirigeait déjà vers Pipo pour soigner toute éventuelle blessure.

« Je ne peux pas me prononcer pour le moment, répondit Chopper. Il faut attendre demain matin pour vous donner un diagnostic exact... Sa blessure à sa jambe commençait à s'infecter... »

Silence pesant dans la cuisine. Chopper soigna toutes les blessures des membres de l'équipage.

**xXxXxXx**

« Comment ? » S'exclama M. Rité.

« J'les ai rencontré sur le port ce matin en v'nant en cours, M'sieur, dit l'élève. J'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux de vous prévenir ? »

« Etes vous certain qu'il s'agit de Monkey D. Luffy ? »

« Pour avoir une pareille tête de naze, répondit l'élève, ça ne peut être que lui... M'sieur ? »

M. Rité avait rapidement enfilé sa veste, et était sorti en trombe de son bureau, laissant l'élève là.

« Il est complètement naze le dirlo ! Murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Un vieux ouf... »

M. Rité courait à toute vitesse vers le port. La bonne nouvelle, Anna était certainement avec eux. La mauvaise, dans quel état ? Il courut le long des quais du port de plaisance... où le Vogue Merry était amarré.

« Des pirates dans un port de plaisance ! Pensa M. Rité. Ca ne peut être qu'eux... »

La passerelle était descendue. Sans plus de cérémonie, il grimpa à bord du bateau, bousculant sur la route Pipo.

« EH ! S'exclama le garçon au long nez. Que faites vous ? »

M. Rité s'arrêta, attrapant Pipo par les épaules.

« OÙ EST ANNA ? » S'exclama-t-il en secouant le garçon.

« DOUCEMENT ! » Hurla Pipo.

Sur le pont, le reste de l'équipage, sauf Zorro, surgit.

« Mais c'est le vieux qui pue ! » S'exclama Luffy en voyant M. Rité.

« OÙ EST ANNA ? » Répéta-t-il en lâchant Pipo.

« Doucement ! Dit Nami. Laissez nous le temps de répondre ! »

M. Rité respira calmement.

« Pardonnez moi... Murmura-t-il. Dites moi où est Anna. »

« Dans le quartier des filles » répondit Sandy, clope au bec.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Chopper. Elle est en vie. »

M. Rité soupira.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Pour l'instant, elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée » répondit Chopper.

« QU... »

« Mais son état se stabilise ! S'empressa d'ajouter le renne. Elle n'est plus en danger... »

« Je peux la voir ? » Demanda M. Rité.

« D'accord » Répondit Luffy.

Ils accompagnèrent le directeur dans la chambre des filles. Zorro dormait tranquillement, appuyé contre le lit. M. Rité se racla la gorge.

« Hum ? » dit Zorro en ouvrant un œil.

« Anna... » Murmura M. Rité en approchant du lit.

La fille semblait profondément endormie, toujours dans son état comateux. Le directeur se tourna vers Luffy.

« Comment... »

« C'est Squall qui l'a mis dans cet état » répondit Luffy.

« Squall ? S'exclama M. Rité. Cette ordure de Squall... »

« Il est mort » dit Zorro.

« Squall est... mort ? »

M. Rité regarda les membres de l'équipage. Il semblait ne pas y croire. Le directeur se reprit.

« Il faut conduire Anna à l'hôpital... »

« Pas la peine, dit Zorro en montrant du doigt Chopper. La Peluche est le meilleur médecin du coin. »

« Sérieux ? » Dit Chopper en se balançant joyeusement de droite à gauche.

« Ouaip, dit Luffy. Il s'est déjà occupé de toutes les blessures d'Anna. »

« Et elle est hors de danger, assura Chopper. On s'occupe d'elle. »

M. Rité soupira.

« Je vais vous faire confiance, murmura M. Rité. Mais je vous en prie, sauvez-la. »

« Promis » Dirent en chœur les membres d'équipage.


	21. Chapitre 21

**CHAPITRE 21 : Vérité sur le passé**

« LUFFY ! CHOPPER ! »

La voix de Zorro semblait si lointaine... et pourtant, c'était comme si elle s'approchait. La fille se sentait doucement bercer, certainement par la mer. Elle gémit, n'arrivant pas à ouvrir les yeux, comme un cauchemar qui ne voulait pas prendre fin. Mais elle y arriva enfin. Les ténèbres se dissipèrent, pour laisser place à un décor flou...

« Anna ! »

Une silhouette penchée vers elle. Qui était ce ?... Il lui sembla un instant voir le visage d'un homme assez âgé... Mathew Flegma, elle en était sûre. Il semblait sourire. Anna referma quelques instants les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Mathew Flegma avait disparu... Peu à peu, le décor devenait plus précis. Zorro la regardait s'éveiller. L'escrimeur lui sourit.

« Bienvenue chez les vivants ! »

« Zorro, murmura t-elle. Que... s'est-il passé ?... »

« Repose toi, coupa t-il. Tu en as besoin... CHOPPER ! LUFFY ! VOUS FOUTEZ QUOI BORDEL ? »

Anna se redressa légèrement, se massant la nuque. Elle n'arrivait pas à plier sa jambe blessée : Chopper lui avait posé un plâtre et une atèle. Anna reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, se sentant mal.

« Vas-y doucement, conseilla Zorro. Tu as sacrément dérouillé... On a bien cru que tu étais morte... »

« Zorro... Tu es resté à mon chevet ? »

Zorro toussota, rougissant un peu.

« Bah comme on est en plein milieu de la nuit... Il y en a qui dorment, d'autres qui prennent l'air sur le pont... Bah il ne restait que moi... »

C'est alors que Chopper arriva en trombe dans la chambre des filles. Anna était allongée dans le sofa, déplié à l'occasion. Luffy, couvert de pansements sur les bras et sur les jambes, ne tarda pas à arriver. Un immense sourire éclaira son visage.

« ANNA S'EST REVEILLEE ! VIENDEZ TOUT LE MONDE ! SANDY, PREPARE UN REPAS POUR FETER CA ! »

« LAFERME ! S'exclama Zorro. TU VOIS PAS QU'ELLE EST CREVEE ? »

Prescription de somnifère de la part du médecin de bord sous sa forme humaine qui les assomma sans plus de cérémonie.

« Merci Chopper... »

« Tais toi ! Dit Chopper dans un sourire. Tiens, bois ça... »

Le renne lui tendit une potion dans un verre. Anna en but le contenu, grimaçant légèrement en rendant le verre à Chopper.

« Repos obligatoire, dit le renne. Tu as reçu pas mal de coup, tu auras des ecchymoses pendant un petit moment... Et tu as le tibia fracturé. »

« Je me disais aussi, murmura la fille en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Combien de temps est ce que je suis restée inconsciente ? »

« Ca fait deux jours » dit Zorro presque directement.

C'est alors que Nami, Pipo, Sandy et Robin descendirent les escaliers, et rejoignirent le reste du groupe.

« Anna ! » Dit Sandy dans un soupir de soulagement.

« Tiens... Tu ne vas pas bien ? Murmura Anna. D'habitude... tu dis Chan... »

« C'est vrai, répondit Sandy. Mais bon... Je crois que le Poireau a eu plus de chanc... »

« La ferme Sandy ! » Répliqua Zorro en rougissant.

« Ca me donne envie de verser une larme » ricana Pipo qui se retrouva assommé par le jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

« Que s'est-il passé alors ? Demanda Anna. Et... Squall ? »

L'équipage regarda Luffy, signe qu'il lui laissait la parole.

« Squall est mort, répondit Luffy. Zorro l'a achevé... »

Anna regarda Zorro, qui détourna son regard, son visage tournant au rouge écarlate.

« Squall... est mort... » répéta Anna, les larmes commençant à lui monter aux yeux.

« On n'aurait pas pu le battre sans toi, dit Luffy. On croyait vraiment que cette ordure t'avait tué... »

Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux d'Anna. La fille se redressa dans le lit, la tête enfouie dans ses mains.

« Merci... Les amis... Merci... »

« Eh doucement... dit Zorro en l'enlaçant. T'es crevée, te fatigue pas trop... »

« Wouh ! » Dit Sandy en ricanant.

Zorro sembla alors remarquer qu'il tenait Anna dans ses bras, que la fille l'enlaçait également, et il tourna au rouge vif, serrant les dents et regardant le plafond pour ne pas répliquer. Nami avait couru hors de la chambre pour éclater de rire en compagnie de Pipo, Sandy fit l'imitation d'un violoniste jouant un morceau romantique, Robin sourit, Chopper et Luffy se grattaient la tête. Zorro remarqua alors qu'Anna ne pleurait plus, et que sa respiration était plus calme. Il la reposa doucement sur le lit. La fille s'était endormie.

« Elle est épuisée, dit Chopper. Laissons la se reposer. »

Luffy, Sandy, Chopper et Robin sortirent de la chambre. Zorro resta un moment, et borda Anna. L'escrimeur était encore rouge. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il regarda une dernière fois Anna, et sortit de la chambre. Zorro arriva dans la cuisine, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

« Wouaouh ! S'exclama Nami. J'aurais pu tout imaginer sur la Route de Tous les Périls, mais ça ! »

« Pourquoi on applaudit ? » Demanda Luffy un peu perdu.

« CA VA ! Cria Zorro. Elle... Elle était sur le point de tomber ! »

« Allons, mon chou ! Ricana Sandy. Pas la peine de mentir. »

« Si je racontais ça à quelqu'un, personne ne me croirait ! » Dit Pipo sur le point de s'étrangler de rire.

« Ca ne changerait pas de l'habitude » répliqua Nami dans un fou rire.

« SI C'EST COMME CA, J'M'EN VAIS ! » Cria Zorro en se dirigeant vers le pont.

« Le susceptible ! » Ricana Sandy en allumant une cigarette.

**xXxXxXx**

« Monsieur Rité ? »

Anna se redressa dans le lit. M. Rité venait de rentrer dans la chambre.

« Bonjour Anna, dit celui-ci d'un ton paternel, faisant grincer des dents la fille. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Anna haussa les épaules.

« Je me sens... complètement à plat. Vous ne devriez pas être à l'école ? Nous sommes bien Samedi matin, non ? »

« Il y a certaines choses qui passent en priorité avant le travail, Anna, répondit le directeur. Dès que tes amis sont venus me prévenir de ton réveil, j'ai accouru. »

« Vous vous sentez bien Monsieur ? »

« Oui, pourquoi cette question ? »

« Oh, pour rien » mentit la fille se demandant s'il s'agissait bien du M. Rité qu'elle connaissait.

« Tu me trouves différent de l'habitude ? »

Anna se tut. Elle chercha quelqu'un des yeux... mais elle était seule dans le quartier des filles, avec M. Rité. Même si elle entendait des voix s'élever de la cuisine. A son grand étonnement, l'homme sourit.

« On dirait que j'ai bien réussi à jouer le jeu. »

« C... Comment ? »

« Anna... Il y a certaines choses dont tu n'es pas au courant... »

« Je ne comprends pas » murmura Anna.

« Maintenant que Squall est mort... je peux le dire en toute confiance. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Anna regardait d'un air interrogateur M. Rité, qui regardait le plancher d'un air grave. Il tendit alors à Anna une photo. La fille la regarda... Un couple, et un bébé.

« ... Mes parents ? »

« Oui Anna... »

« Comment avez-vous eu cette photo ? » Dit Anna d'une voix éteinte.

M. Rité soupira.

« Ca va te faire un choc... Et dans ton état, ce ne serait peut-être pas très bon... »

« Dans mon état, j'ai appris que mes amis ont tué Squall... Je pense que je peux vous écouter, Monsieur Rité... »

M. Rité sourit.

« Tu ressembles tant à tes parents... »

« ? »

« Anna... Je suis... ton grand-père. »

« Vous avez trop regardé Star Wars, Monsieur » répliqua Anna.

« Je suis complètement sérieux, Anna... Je suis ton grand-père, côté maternel. »

Anna se tut, regardant M. Rité.

« Le père de ta mère... Nelly Flegma. »

« Com... »

« Je te l'ai caché depuis toujours... » Murmura M. Rité.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Anna, encore surprise.

« Je ne voulais pas que Squall te retrouve si facilement... Je connaissais bien l'identité du père de mon beau-fils... Et Squall aussi. Ce pirate était originaire de notre île... Et il savait également qui était Evan... Il le jugeait comme impropre... Un fils d'un pirate, et qui plus est d'un navigateur de Gol D. Roger, qui avait osé s'engager dans la Marine ! Cependant, le fils d'un homme aussi important devait bien savoir quelque chose à propos du One Piece, et de Rough Tell. Etrangement, il ne savait rien de l'aventure que son père avait vécu... juste une chose importante... Un secret qui lierait les différentes générations malgré les différends... »

« L'Eternal Pose ? » Murmura Anna.

« Oui... Enfin le secret, qui concernait l'Eternal Pose. A l'époque, ton père et Squall étaient de très bons amis... Qui aurait pu soupçonner en ce temps que Squall allait tourner du côté obscur ? »

« Plus ça va, plus j'ai l'impression que cette histoire devient un plagiat de Star Wars » pensa Anna.

« ... Tes parents n'avaient pas pris cette histoire au sérieux. Un pirate, dire des choses sérieuses ? Surtout, c'était simple pour un pirate qui avait abandonné sa famille de revenir un jour, au beau milieu de la nuit, voir son fils pour lui annoncer ça... Surtout pour un fils qui avait à peine cinq ans au départ de son père... »

« Comment savez vous tant de chose ? » Demanda Anna.

« Avant que tes parents ne soient tués par Squall, j'étais le maire de cette ville. Ayant pris la chose à la légère pour ainsi dire, ton père ne pensait pas faire une grave erreur en parlant de ça à son meilleur ami. Contrairement à Evan, Squall a pris la chose très au sérieux. Etant avide de richesse et de pouvoir... c'est certainement ce qui l'a poussé à la piraterie pour de bon... Ton père lui avait fait sa route dans la Marine, repoussant totalement les idéaux de Mathew Flegma. C'est grâce à son poste qu'il a appris ce qu'était devenu son ami... Un pirate. La suite, tu la connais... cette ordure a tué tes parents. Immédiatement après que le corps de ta mère ait été découvert, j'ai accouru pour te récupérer. J'avais peur de ce que pourrait faire Squall après ça, surtout s'il avait pris l'histoire au sérieux... Je t'ai confié en premier lieu à une amie, en attendant de prendre une décision... Et j'ai bien fait. Squall me connaissait bien, et savait que j'avais de bonnes relations avec mon beau fils. Il est venu d'un coup chez moi, et m'a demandé à propos du secret... Et de ce secret, je ne savais rien de plus que lui... Et je l'ai vu dans ses yeux... Il savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas... Il m'a dit 'Donnez moi la fille, M. Rité'... Bien évidemment, je lui ai répondu non. Après... je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me suis retrouvé à terre... Quand je me suis réveillé, tout dans mon domicile était sens dessus dessous... Et il était toujours là, et me fixait droit dans les yeux. 'Vous n'êtes pas très coopératif... Je vous laisse pour cette fois, mais vous réentendrez parler de moi... Et je la retrouverai bien un jour ou l'autre...' »

Anna restait silencieuse, écoutant avec attention M. Rité. Des points sombres de son passé s'éclairaient au fur et à mesure que les paroles de son grand père s'écoulaient. M. Rité reprit :

« Il est parti de l'île... et j'ai immédiatement fait soumettre lors d'une réunion entre tous les maires des villes de l'île une loi... qui interdisait aux pirates de rester plus d'un jour sur l'île. Tous ont adhéré, après ce qu'il s'était passé pour tes parents. Et pour éviter le maximum de conflits, nous avons fait partir les forces de la Marine de cette île... et nous nous sommes renfermés sur nous même. Depuis, il n'y a plus jamais eu de problèmes avec les pirates. Ils ont un quai isolé du reste de l'île, et ne le quittent pas, conscients des règles. Suite à cette mise en place de la loi, je t'ai confiée à un orphelinat, craignant le retour de Squall, et j'ai également démissionné par peur. Je ne voulais pas te garder, pour te protéger, et je voulais m'isoler du pouvoir, pour que Squall ne me retrouve plus si facilement. »

« Mais il aurait pu me retrouver dans un orphelinat, non ? Murmura Anna. Et d'autres pirates devaient être au courant ? »

« En effet, il aurait pu te retrouver... Mais j'ai pris le soin de t'inscrire sous nom anonyme. Tu ne figurais dans aucun des registres à ma demande. Et pour les autres pirates, nous n'avons jamais eu le même problème qu'avec Squall... Personne ne devait se douter que sur cette île refermée sur elle-même, vivait une descendante de Mathew Flegma. J'ai pensé que tout se serait passé pour le mieux... Mais en réalité, je n'ai fait que retarder ce qu'il devait se passer... C'est-à-dire que se déclenche le secret de Mathew Flegma. Je m'en suis rendu compte, le soir où tu as fugué la première fois de ton orphelinat... et que tes pas t'ont guidés vers le Quai Interdit, où mouillaient les bateaux pirates. »

« Comment le saviez vous ? » Demanda Anna.

« Sans que tu le saches, tu étais la pensionnaire la mieux gardée de l'orphelinat... Une femme du personnel t'avait discrètement suivie... Mais dès que tu as passé la zone séparant notre port du Quai Interdit, elle a cessé de te suivre, et est allée me prévenir... D'ailleurs, qui as-tu rencontré là bas ? »

« Shanks le Roux » répondit Anna.

M. Rité blêmit à l'entente du nom. Anna lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« ... Monsieur ? »

« ... Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va... Tu as rencontré Shanks le Roux alors... Un pirate bien dangereux... »

« Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec vous, répliqua Anna. Squall est ce que j'appelle un pirate dangereux, Shanks le Roux ressemble à Luffy... ou plutôt Luffy lui ressemble... et eux ne sont pas dangereux... »

« Juge le comme bon te semble Anna, soupira M. Rité. Mais le Gouvernement n'a pas cette image de lui... Il est craint... »

« C'est étonnant, murmura Anna. C'est comme pour Luffy... »

« ... recherché pour 100 000 000 de Berrys, hein ? Coupa M. Rité. Je te comprends... Mais on ne juge pas un livre à sa couverture, preuve en est, il a réussi à achever avec son équipage Squall... Et si cela ne prouve pas qu'il peut être dangereux... »

Ils soupirèrent.

« Où en étais-je ?... Ah oui... On m'a donc mis au courant de ta fugue... C'est là que j'ai su que le processus se lançait... Surtout lorsque la nuit suivante, tu as été atteinte d'une étrange crise de somnambulisme... Et tu commençais à taper sur ton ordinateur portable que tu avais eu cette année là un texte... Evidemment, on m'a prévenu de cet événement singulier... Et là, je savais que c'était certainement trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Tu avais rencontré un pirate qui méritait d'atteindre le One Piece... »

« Shanks le Roux » murmura Anna.

« Oui, répondit M. Rité. Mais le secret cependant ne lui est pas parvenu... »

« Parce que la personne qui la lirait devait porter le nom de D. » dit Anna.

« Alors voilà deux pirates qui auront de l'importance pour le futur, murmura dans un sourire M. Rité. Shanks le Roux et Monkey D. Luffy... Ils auront des ennuis avec le Gouvernement...Enfin ils en ont déjà. Enfin, comme je te disais, à ce moment, j'avais remarqué que je n'avais fait que retarder le processus prévu par Mathew Flegma. Cela devait être ton destin... Puis cette année, tu t'es inscrite à l'école dont j'étais le directeur... cela me rassurait, j'aurais l'œil sur toi sans que tu ne le saches. Surtout lorsque le nom de Squall m'est parvenu à nouveau... Il refaisait surface... Mais j'avais moins de crainte, t'ayant auprès de moi. Mais tout a brusquement changé, quand Luffy et sa bande sont entrés dans l'école. Au début, je n'avais pas fait très attention... Puis je me suis souvenu... Monkey D. Luffy... Le nom d'un pirate recherché. Puis ensuite, Mihawk et Smoker... Et les attaques répétées de Baggy... qui s'était allié à Squall. Et la suite, tu la connais... »

Anna restait silencieuse, regardant d'un air vide les couvertures. Toutes ses révélations... C'en était trop. M. Rité sembla le remarquer également.

« Je vais te laisser te reposer, Anna... La peluche de cet équipage m'a prévenu de ton état de faiblesse. Normalement, je devais rester cinq minutes... La demi-heure est largement passée ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché ton passé depuis tout ce temps... mais c'était pour te protéger que je voulais faire ça... Mais tout cela a été inutile... »

M. Rité se leva, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il montra près des escaliers du quartier des filles deux béquilles.

« Je pensais que ça pourrait te servir, quand tu auras retrouvé tes forces... Au revoir Anna, et repose toi bien... »

M. Rité sortit, laissant Anna seule. La fille s'allongea, enfonçant sa tête dans le moelleux oreiller de son lit. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

« Au revoir, grand-père... »


	22. Chapitre 22

**CHAPITRE 22 : A la croisée des chemins**

« SANDY ! J'EN REVEUX ! »

Luffy leva son assiette en l'air, bousculant légèrement Anna au passage.

« Luffy fais gaffe ! Cria Zorro. Espèce de morfal ! »

« EH ! Ma brochette ! » S'exclama Pipo lorsque son repas disparut pour atterrir dans les mains de Luffy.

« Il y en a pour tout le monde ! » Lança Sandy en en redonnant une à Pipo.

« C'est le chaos ! » Murmura Anna à Nami.

« Non, tu crois ? Répondit la navigatrice. A tous les repas à bord, c'est comme ç... »

« LUFFY ! » Hurla Zorro en tirant d'un côté de la brochette, tenue de l'autre par Luffy.

« WAAAAAAAH ! Hurla Chopper qui avait failli se prendre un bâton support lancé par le garçon au Chapeau de Paille. GUARD POINT ! »

« C'TRO B'N » s'exclama Luffy la bouche pleine.

« C'est un repas assez spécial, dit Robin. N'est ce pas Sandy ? »

« Oui Robin Chan... On ne va pas quitter l'île sans faire la fête quand même ! »

Anna, sous son sourire, cachait un air sombre. Leur semaine de répit, selon Mihawk, était bientôt écoulée. La Marine ne tarderait plus à revenir sur l'île. Et les pirates avaient décidé de partir le soir même.

« Anna, ça va ? » demanda Luffy.

« Hein ?... Euh oui » mentit Anna.

« T'veux ma br'chette ? demanda Luffy en lui tendant. C'te viande va t'r'mettre d'bonne h'meur ! »

« On ne parle pas la bouche pleine Luffy ! » Répliqua Sandy.

Nami soupira en regardant Anna. Elle dit bas à la fille :

« C'est à cause de notre départ que tu es si peu réjouie ? »

« Oui » répondit Anna.

Nami tapa amicalement Anna sur l'épaule.

« Allez ! Profite du moment présent ! »

« Tu as raison Nami » Dit Anna en souriant.

La fin du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale. Puis ils quittèrent le bateau, faire une dernière visite en ville. Jusqu'à ce que...

« Où est Anna ? »Demanda Luffy.

En effet, la fille n'était plus là.

« Je l'ai vu se diriger vers le cimetière, dit Pipo. Elle m'a dit qu'elle en avait pour cinq minutes, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas nous déranger... »

**xXxXxXx**

Assise d'une façon à ne pas se faire mal à la jambe, Anna faisait face à la tombe de ses parents, sur laquelle elle avait posé un bouquet de fleurs. Ses béquilles étaient posées par terre.

« Vous êtes vengés, murmura-t-elle dans un sourire, libérant quelques larmes. Grâce à mes amis... »

Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de la main.

« Maintenant... vous pouvez reposer en paix... » Murmura-t-elle à mi-voix.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. La fille se retourna, pour voir Luffy lui sourire. Nami déposa un autre bouquet sur la tombe.

« Je pense que je peux vous remercier de la part de mes parents, murmura Anna. Sans vous, je n'aurais rien pu faire, et rien su... »

« Pas la peine de nous remercier, dit Luffy dans un sourire. On devait bien t'aider, tu es notre amie ! »

Anna sourit. Luffy l'aida à se relever. Ils étaient tous là, ses amis...

« On y va ? » Proposa Luffy.

« D'accord » Répondit Anna en s'appuyant sur ses béquilles.

La bande de Luffy avança vers la sortie. Anna resta un peu en retrait. Elle lança un dernier regard vers la tombe, puis les suivit.

**xXxXxXx**

« Voilà, on ne peut pas retarder notre départ » Conclut Pipo.

Anna soupira.

« Ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir, alors ? »

« Si on se fie à Mihawk, répondit Zorro d'un air indifférent » s'accoudant à la table.

« Mieux vaut être prudent, ajouta Robin. Il ne faudrait pas se faire prendre, maintenant que l'histoire de l'Eternal Pose est réglée... »

« Au fait, excusez moi pour l'avoir brisée... » Murmura Anna.

« Tu as bien fait ! Dit Luffy. De toute façon, je ne l'aurais pas utilisé... »

« En parlant de ça ! S'exclama Nami en sortant de sa poche un papier. J'ai trouvé ça dans les débris de l'Eternal Pose ! J'ai totalement oublié ! »

« C'est quoi ? » Demanda Chopper.

« On va voir ! » Dit Sandy.

Le papier, soigneusement plié, fut ouvert par Nami.

« Alors...

_Bravo à vous, qui avez eu l'audace de détruire l'Eternal Pose vers Rough Tell. Aucun doute, le Capitaine vous aurait adoré, s'il avait eu l'occasion de vous rencontrer. Cet Eternal Pose n'était qu'un prototype, ne regrettez pas votre geste. J'ai remarqué sur la route qu'avec plusieurs îles, l'Eternal Pose s'embrouillait à cause des champs magnétiques..._

_C'était la première fois que je fabriquais un Eternal Pose, vous ne deviez pas vous attendre à un chef d'œuvre. Encore bravo pour votre audace. Vous méritez d'atteindre Rough Tell._

_Mathew Flegma._ »

« Alors c'était du pipeau tout ça ? » S'exclama Pipo.

« Cela nous servira de leçon, dit Zorro, qui se mit à regarder Nami. Contre notre cupidité... »

L'escrimeur se fit frapper violemment par Nami.

« Tu l'as cherché » siffla la navigatrice entre ses dents.

« En tout cas, j'ai trouvé ça pas mal ! S'exclama Luffy dans un sourire. Cette escale était GENIALE ! »

« Clair ! » Dit en chœur l'équipage.

« C'était super ! Ajouta Anna. J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer ! »

« Je crois... que l'heure est venue de nous quitter » Murmura Luffy en se levant.

Tous se levèrent de table, et descendirent à quai. Anna fut la première à mettre pied à terre, tandis qu'elle entendait derrière elle les chuchotements des pirates. C'est alors que Luffy leva la voix.

« Anna ? »

La fille fit face au capitaine.

« Tu veux faire partie de notre équipage ? »

Un sourire, ou plutôt un rictus se dessina sur le visage d'Anna.

« Tu plaisantes, Luffy ? »

« Non, je suis complètement sérieux ! C'est à toi de décider, évidemment ! »

Anna baissa les yeux, et soupira.

« Je serais plus un fardeau qu'autre chose, commença la fille. Une pirate qui a le mal de mer... Qui sait à peine nager... »

« Ca, coupa Luffy, c'est pas grave ! »

« Désolée... Murmura Anna dans sourire... Une Pirate qui a le mal de mer... temporairement blessée, et en plus, qui ne sait même pas se battre... Je ne ferais que vous encombrer. Pour dire vrai Luffy, je serais aussi bien en pirate que toi en délégué de classe... C'est-à-dire complètement improbable... Et maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mon grand père, je sais que ma place est ici... »

Anna baissa la tête. Luffy se mit alors à sourire.

« Si c'est ton choix, dit le garçon au chapeau de paille. Dans ce cas, il est temps de se dire au revoir ? »

Nami s'approcha d'Anna.

« Au fait, tu te souviens, Samedi après-midi, la photo qu'on a pris ensemble ? »

« Bien sûr ! » S'exclama Anna en regardant la navigatrice.

« C'est développé ! » Dit Nami en lui tendant la photographie.

Anna prit la photo. Ils étaient devant le Vogue Merry, Anna posant sa main sur l'épaule de Zorro... qui rougissait. Pipo prenait une pose de héros, tout à droite de la prise, à droite de Zorro. A gauche d'Anna, Luffy, qui faisait un signe de la main, dans un grand sourire. Sandy était tout à gauche de la photo, clope au bec, à sa droite Nami. Devant Nami et Luffy, se tenait Chopper. Seule Robin était absente ce jour là, et n'était pas sur la photo. Mais Nami lui tendit une autre photo.

« Tiens, notre équipage au grand complet ! Dit la navigatrice. On l'a prise quand tu étais encore alitée... »

Anna prit la deuxième photo.

« Merci... »

Elle essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, puis releva la tête vers ses amis.

« Au revoir » Dit Robin en s'avançant vers la fille.

La femme serra la main d'Anna. Les adieux commençaient... Nami suivit, et enlaça amicalement Anna quelques instants.

« A une prochaine fois, qui sait ? »

Vint le tour de Pipo, qui tapa amicalement l'épaule d'Anna en souriant.

« Ne m'oublies pas surtout ! Tu entendras mon nom sortir de la bouche de beaucoup de marins très bientôt ! »

Chopper arriva ensuite. Anna se préparait tant bien que mal à se baisser malgré sa jambe dans le plâtre, mais le renne fut plus rapide, prenant sa forme humaine.

« Pas la peine de te baisser, suffisait de me demander ! »

Anna sourit doucement, et serra la main de Chopper. Le renne se dégagea, laissant la place à Sandy.

« Anna... »

Il lui tendit sa main... mais Anna repoussa celle-ci. Sandy soupira.

« Toujours aussi entêté contre m... »

Anna lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Sandy rougit... Son œil visible prit la forme d'un cœur.

« ANNA CHAN ! »

Nami dut tirer celui-ci par l'oreille pour l'écarter d'Anna, qui regrettait son geste d'adieu. Luffy se posta devant elle.

« Anna... »

Luffy enlaça amicalement Anna contre lui.

« Tu nous manqueras... »

« Vous me manquerez aussi » répondit à mi-voix Anna, retenant ses larmes.

« Ce n'est peut être qu'un au revoir, murmura Luffy. Porte toi bien surtout ! Dis bonjour au vieux qui pue de notre part ! »

« Je n'y manquerais pas » Chuchota Anna.

Luffy libéra Anna de son étreinte. La fille regardait devant elle, attendant les adieux de quelqu'un d'autre... qui ne venait pas ?

« Où est Zorro ? » Demanda t-elle à Luffy.

« ZORRO ! » S'exclama Luffy.

L'escrimeur poussa un profond soupir en descendant la passerelle. Il avait l'air de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude. Luffy lui lança un regard interrogateur. Pour toute réponse à ce regard, Zorro ferma les yeux et grogna.

« J'ai horreur des adieux » Bougonna-t-il à Luffy, qui fut le seul à entendre.

L'escrimeur, mais dans les poches, approcha d'Anna. La fille le prit par le bras, le tirant un peu plus loin à l'abri des regards. Zorro se sentit mal à l'aise.

« Hum... Au Revoir Anna, hein, on va pas traîner là-dessus... Sinon le bateau va partir sans moi... »

« Zorro, murmura Anna. Tu vas me manquer. »

« Ouais, j'suis content... » Bougonna Zorro.

« Et avant de partir... je voulais... »

« Oui ? »

« Eh bien... »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne vas pas forcément... apprécier... »

Zorro tourna au rouge vif.

« Anna, qu'est ce qu... »

La fille sauta au cou de Zorro en lâchant une de ses béquilles pour l'enlacer. L'escrimeur d'abord poussa des cris étouffés lorsque la fille posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis les cris de Zorro se calmèrent. Le jeune homme regardait juste Anna d'un air surpris. La fille se décolla alors de lui cessant, de l'embrasser. Elle remarqua le sourire jovial de Zorro, qui ne collait pas du tout à son personnage.

« Euh... Ca va Zorro ? »

A peine acheva t-elle la phrase que Zorro tomba en arrière, en tournant de l'œil. Tombé dans les pommes.

« ZORRO ! Hurla Anna. IL A FAIT UN MALAISE ! »

Chopper ne tarda pas à surgir auprès de Zorro.

« GYYYYYYYAAAAAARRRRRRRG ! Cria le renne. QUE LUI EST IL ARRIVE ? »

« Je crois... que c'est l'émotion des adieux... » Murmura Anna en regardant d'un air intéressé ses pieds, complètement rouge.

Après un diagnostic rapide, le renne conclut que c'était bien un choc émotionnel qu'avait eu Zorro... Mais personne, sauf vous lecteurs, Anna, Zorro et moi, ne le saura jamais ! XD Mihawk avait bien prévenu Zorro : cela apprendra à l'élève de ne pas écouter son maître. Retenez la leç... Comment ça hors sujet ? Chopper prit sa forme humaine, et prit Zorro dans ses bras, et l'embarqua sous les yeux étonnés des autres membres d'équipage.

« Un choc émotionnel ? » s'exclama Nami.

« Il a le cœur fragile » ricana Sandy.

« Zorro ! » S'exclama Luffy d'un air surpris.

L'escrimeur reprit connaissance.

« OoooooOooOooooh... Plutôt... bonne... expérience... »

Personne dans l'équipage ne comprit. Mais ils ne s'attardèrent pas à la question. Luffy redescendit à quai un moment.

« Ca va aller, Anna ? »

« Oui, je crois... »

« Porte toi bien surtout. »

« Merci Luffy... »

Le garçon sourit, et remonta à bord, laissant la fille seule sur le quai. Chopper était parti remonter l'ancre. Anna baissa la tête, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes.

« ANNA ! »

La fille releva la tête, les larmes envahissant son visage. Luffy la regardait, tout comme les autres membres.

« A la prochaine ! »

Anna sourit. (Conseil crétin d'une écrivain cinglée d'une certaine musique... ne faites qu'une chose : mettez en route la musique de l'Opening 5 si vous l'avez... Et lisez avec la musique : D Voilà ! La musique est en route ? Lisez dès que les paroles commencent : D) La grande voile fut alors dépliée, et le bateau commença à avancer.

« Au revoir Anna ! » S'exclama Luffy, imité par les autres membres d'équipage.

« Au revoir les amis ! » Répondit la fille en pleurs.

Elle longea le quai, à côté du Vogue Merry qui prenait de la vitesse. La fille s'arrêta au bout des structures en béton, faisant face à la mer. (Attendez le solo de guitare électrique : ) )

« AU REVOIR ! » Hurla t'elle en faisant de grands signe d'adieux de la main.

Sur le Vogue Merry, les pirates regardaient vers le port, où la silhouette d'Anna disparaissait peu à peu. Ils envoyaient également des signes d'adieux à la fille, jusqu'à ce quelle ne fut plus qu'un minuscule point à leurs yeux. Tous avaient le sourire aux lèvres, malgré un pincement au cœur.

« Direction la prochaine île » Murmura Luffy en regardant l'île s'éloigner.

Sur le quai, Anna regardait le Vogue Merry partir vers l'horizon. Elle arrêta de faire signe avec son bras, se réappuyant sur ses deux béquilles, pleurant. Elle sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna pour voir M. Rité. (Baissez un peu le son : D)

« Je suis arrivé trop tard on dirait » murmura-t-il.

« Ils vous passent le bonjour... » Susurra Anna d'une voix presque inaudible.

M. Rité prit Anna contre lui.

« Tutoies moi maintenant... Nous retournons à l'école ? »

Anna lui lança un regard surpris.

« J'avais dit que je t'envoyais à l'orphelinat jusqu'à dernier ordre... maintenant que tout ces problèmes ont pris fin, je pense que tu peux à nouveau suivre tes études... »

« Merci... Grand père. »

M. Rité sourit.

« Je crois qu'ils auront une grande importance dans le futur » murmura Anna.

« Ah oui ?

« Oui... Je crois... non, je suis sûre, qu'ils atteindront leur but... » (Remontez le son)

Ils levèrent les yeux vers la mer. Le Vogue Merry disparut à l'horizon, emmenant l'équipage de Luffy vers d'autres aventures...

**xXxXxXx**

Retour d'Anna à l'école le Lundi suivant. A sa grande surprise, elle fut acclamée par les élèves de sa classe.

« NOT' DELEGUEE EST DE RETOUR ! »

« POUR NOUS JOUER UN MAUVAIS TOUR ! »

Anna ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en versant quelques larmes. L'ambiance ne serait plus la même à présent.

« DELEGUEE ! CAHIER DE TEXTE ! » Hurla un élève, cassant l'ambiance joyeuse...

Il se retrouva assommé par une béquille d'Anna.

« ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ? TU VOIS PAS QUE J'AI UN PIED DANS LE PLATRE ? »

**xXxXxXx**

(Je pense que vous pouvez éteindre en baissant doucement ! Maintenant, vous êtes complètement sûrs que je suis cinglée ; ) )

La Marine était arrivée le lendemain du départ de l'équipage de Luffy. Le sergent Tashigi avait ramené l'ordinateur portable d'Anna, retrouvé sur la plage de l'île de l'Eternal Pose, éteint. Personne n'avait pu ouvrir le fichier chez la Marine. Tant mieux. D'ailleurs, la première chose qu'Anna avait faite en récupérant son ordinateur, fut d'effacer le fichier... à tout jamais. Ainsi, tout problème était à présent effacé.

**xXxXxXx**

« Si je multiplie par la racine carrée du triple de la somme des quotients des produits facteurs de la droite asymptote au triangle rectangle, et par l'hypoténuse de la somme vectorielle des cosinus des angles du triangle... »

Anna n'écoutait déjà plus le cours de math de M. Décompte. Elle s'était installée près des fenêtres de la classe, donnant sur le port, et regardait la mer. A la pointe de son stylo, une feuille sur laquelle elle griffonnait ce qu'elle écrirait ce soir là sur son journal intime virtuel.

«_ Je pense que cette expérience m'a beaucoup changée_, avait elle écrit. _Dans ma vie en tout cas. Grâce à eux, je suis toujours en vie. Grâce à eux, le Capitaine Squall ne représente plus un danger pour moi. Grâce à eux, je sais que tous les pirates ne sont pas les mêmes. Cette expérience m'a été bénéfique. Maintenant, j'ai retrouvé mon grand père, je connais mon passé. Grâce à eux. Est-ce que cette aventure leur a apporté quelque chose à eux ?... je ne sais pas, vu tout ce qu'ils ont déjà vécu ensemble. En tout cas, je sais que je leur dois beaucoup... et je ne les oublierai jamais... Nous resterons amis malgré la distance. Je leur fais confiance là-dessus._ »

Anna sortit alors de dessous son cahier la photo que Nami lui avait donné, où elle était avec l'équipage. Oui, malgré la distance, ils resteraient amis, et ne s'oublieront jamais.

**Fin**  
(Regardez le lien qui est en bas, comme il est impossible de mettre des images ! Ch'tit dessin !)

http:img56.exs.cx/img56/6637/photofinale3fo.jpg

_REMERCIEMENTS :_

Sans plusieurs personnes, je n'aurais jamais pu taper cette fiction. C'est grâce à eux, et à leurs encouragements, que j'ai pu taper cette fic... comment ça, solennel ?

Merci à :

Tagath (Morty), qui m'a dit de me lancer sans hésiter, quand je lui ai parlé de l'idée, et qui m'a toujours encouragé !

Wenga, sans qui je n'aurais jamais découvert One Piece, qui m'a conseillé de regarder les épisodes sur Mangas, quand j'y étais abonnée (il y a plus d'un an !)

aux forumeurs d'Ocean Pie, de Volonté D., et de qui ont pris la peine de lire et de poster des commentaires

à Ange Bleu, pour avoir accepté de publier ma fic sur Volonté D.

aux lecteurs, qui ont pris la peine de lire, même s'ils n'ont pas posté de critiques

et aux autres, dont j'ai peut-être oublié de citer les noms (parce que je suis tête en l'air Eh oui)

En gros, merci tout le monde ! petit mot de la fin... QUAND Y EN A PLUS, Y EN A ENCORE ! (À vous de déchiffrer l'énigme)

xXxXxXx

J'annonce ouverte la rubrique des questions que personne ne s'pose! (Cri de M. Oda qui s'est encore fait prendre de vitesse)


End file.
